Doce encanto
by Quish
Summary: Um amor quente e submisso aos desejos, só a presença os levam a loucura, mas tambem um amor doce e encantador que arrebatara para sempre a vida de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bem,sou nova quanto escrever fics e posta-las aqui no site, então qualquer erro por favor me perdoem.**_

_**Leiam, fic quentinha no pedaço. Com o meu casal preferido Rin e Sesshoumaru( totosin da Quish). xD**_

_**Bom, os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko-sensei, mas a historia em si sim.**_

_**"" - pensamentos**_

_**Itálico - Fala dos personagens**_

.

.

.

**Doce encanto**

.

.

.

O dia amanhecera nublado, como tantos outros aos quais presenciara, mas, por algum motivo este estava sendo um pouco que... difícil... de se suportar, principalmente sozinho.

Suspirou impaciente. Não gostava do que estava sentindo.

Acordara cedo e estava a observar da sacada o véu que cobria a cidade, após instantes a contemplar a luta dos pequenos raios de sol a tentarem ultrapassar a densa neblina inutilmente,elevou os belos olhos âmbar ao céu, enquanto acariciava seu paladar com um bom cálice de vinho tinto.

O belo youkai vestia uma regata branca e uma calça moletom preta, os cabelos até a cintura eram prateados e esvoaçavam com o vento frio que entrava pela porta da sacada aberta, exultando ainda mais a beleza exótica e perfeita deste ser.

Ultimamente andava com certos pensamentos a rondar-lhe a mente, e não gostara muito de tal importuno a lhe perturbar.

Sentia-se sozinho... carecia de algo,sim, faltava-lhe alguma coisa para tornar-se completo e sua alma insistia em tal fato, arrancando de si um leve rosnado e um arrebatador estreitar de olhos.

"Bobagem...", pensou enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça em sinal de desagrado e adentrava o sofisticado recinto no qual morava já há alguns anos. A cobertura de um dos mais sofisticados condomínio de Tóquio, o Atlanta akai.

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha depositando o cálice sobre a mesa, foi ao quarto e tomou um demorado banho, vestiu uma camiseta branca que lhe realçavam os músculos bem talhados do abdome e uma calça jeans finalizando com um sapatênis, saindo logo em seguida. Passando pela sala pegou o sobretudo negro que jazia sobre a poltrona elegante e saiu de seu apartamento, não estava com humor para ficar em casa, não hoje.

Deu partida no Lamborghini negro e deslocou-se através das ruas, agora movimentadas e leve neblina, deixou que sua mente o guiasse para um local seguro onde pudesse colocar sua razão no lugar de sempre e expulsasse o que tanto o afetava a poucos momentos.

* * *

Espreguiçando-se para afastar o sono do belo corpo que agora jazia sentado na espaçosa cama com lençóis amarrotados pela noite bem dormida, tratou de levantar-se logo, o que foi acompanhado com um belo sorriso no rosto. Hoje ajudaria Kagome-chan na inauguração da pequena livraria na rua central e pelo que podia constatar ao olhar as horas no relógio digital sobre o criado mudo, se não se arrumasse logo não chegaria a tempo e certamente encontraria a bela moça de cabelos negros um pouquinho irritada. Riu ao imaginar a amiga.

Encaminhou para o banheiro com a intenção de uma boa ducha o que a faria despertar de uma vez. Ao término desta vestiu-se com um belo vestido branco com flores de sakura em um tom rosa bebê espalhadas por toda a extensão do tecido, o corpete tomara que caia adornava perfeitamente a parte dos seios e a saia rodada dava um ar infantil as pernas bem torneadas da bela morena, para evidenciar a cintura uma fita de seda no mesmo tom das flores fora colocada transformando-se em um belo laço às costas. Calçou uma sapatilha rosa toda fechada e em veludo.

Dirigiu-se a frente do espelho e amarrou os belos cabelos castanhos em um alto rabo de cavalo deixando a franja de fios soltos a cobrir a testa. Passou uma leve maquiagem e colocou um par de brincos de perola nas pequenas orelhas. Foi até a sala e pegou a bolsa sobre a cadeira, olhou o relógio na parede e saiu desesperada, estava atrasada, melhor muito atrasada e ainda tinha que pegar duas estações de metrô até chegar ao local destinado.

-_Bai bai Bolshoi, já arrumei sua ração e água fresca, daqui um tempinho estarei de volta_- Acariciou os pelos do cão – _se cuide._- e deu leve beijo na cabeça do animal e se dirigiu a porta, saindo.

* * *

45 minutos depois...

Após um bom tempo a rondar sem destino pelas ruas de Tóquio Sesshoumaru decidiu ir a um lugar conhecido onde poderia ter uma boa dose de cafeína e meditar em paz,era domingo e tinha o direito de se dar ao luxo de um pouco de sossego, longe de sua suposta solidão e de seus sócios que lhe davam nos nervos de tanta porcaria que saia de suas mentes inúteis, sinceramente não compreendia como conseguiram estar onde estão hoje, mas sabia que seria por pouco tempo, estava prestes a fechar o contrato de compra do resto das ações e então seria o dono de tudo, da maior empresa de segurança privada do Japão , a Venomous claws, mas isso não soava tão prazeroso quanto imaginara anteriormente.

Estacionou o Lamborghinie adentrou o Café central de Tóquio. Seus belos cabelos prateados ganharam um brilho a mais devido aos tímidos raios de sol que ousavam tocá-lo. Ao entrar pode ouvir diversos suspiros provenientes das garçonetes que trabalhavam no local, sua presença não passava despercebida por pelo menos noventa e nove por cento da população feminina e certa rivalidade por parte da masculina.

Sentou-se em uma mesa reservada ao fundo do Café, mas próxima a uma janela que dava visão de tudo lá fora, queria pensar e observar o movimento. Notou uma nova livraria na rua central e pelo que via esta seria inaugurada neste mesmo dia, quem sabe talvez desse uma passada por lá mais tarde.

Pelos cantos dos olhos observou uma bela garçonete se aproximar com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Virou-se para ela com aquele belo rosto e ouviu um discreto suspiro.

-_Bom dia senhor, seja bem vindo! O que irá pedir?_

-_ Somente um café, por favor._

-_Sim, só um instante._

Fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a olhar a movimentada rua. Após alguns minutos o café estava sendo servido em sua mesa. Olhava o café em sua xícara e pensamentos voltaram-lhe a mente.

Solidão...

Apertou os punhos antes que socasse a mesa, resolveu então expulsá-los de vez, não voltaria a pensar em tais bobagens, não era um ser fraco, como poderia se sentir só se seu corpo conhecia a cada noite um corpo feminino diferente, sim, ele tinha belas mulheres em sua cama, carros, tudo que o dinheiro poderia proporcionar e mesmo assim sentia que a dor em seu peito aumentava drasticamente ao passar dos anos e nada a impedia de ir e vir, já estava se tornando cansativo.

-_Maldição..._ - estreitou os olhos e passou os longos dedos por entre os cabelos ajeitando os fios.

* * *

-_Rin-chan, está atrasada!_ - com as mãos na cintura,a bela morena olhava ameaçadoramente para a outra.

-_Gomen ne Kagome-chan.._- olhava chorosa- _acordei só um pouquinho assim atrasada_- indicou com os dedos um pequeno intervalo entre o indicador e o polegar-_ gomen..._

A morena não suportou o olhar de arrependimento da outra e a abraçou fortemente como se esta fosse uma pequena criança perdida dos pais, como se está já não estivesse com seus 22 anos.

-_Oh Rin-chan, não precisa ficar assim não, eu te perdôo , mas..._- Olhou com um ar travesso para a mulher a sua frente- _teremos um pequeno coelho pra entretermos as crianças ou melhor uma coelhinha para a seção infantil._

Os olhos de Rin se estatelaram.

-_Ah não Kagome-chan, nem vem, não, não, não_.- ameaçou fugir em instantes.

-_Ah sim, sim, sim_. – segurou a morena arrastando-a para uma sala ali perto antes que esta concretizasse seu plano de fuga.

Rin foi fazendo caretas e com um imenso bico, enquanto a outra quase chorava de tanto rir.

Instantes depois...

-_Vamos Rin-chan, saia daí logo_- puxava a garota, mas, esta nem sinal de desistência para sair da sala.

Após 15 longos minutos...

Uma bela coelhinha branca perambulava por toda a livraria e as crianças a seguiam entusiasmadas, rindo e cantando alegremente.

* * *

O conflito interno fora vencido, sua mente dera o lugar à razão, onde esta deveria estar. Pagou o café e resolveu ir à livraria, não sabia o motivo, mas seu corpo teimava em se dirigir para este local.

Entrou no local e observou as prateleiras bem organizadas, e diversas pessoas a folhearem os livros antes contidos nessas. "Nada especial, somente uma livraria"

A seção a qual desejava se encontrava ao lado da seção infantil, ao olhar para este lado encontrou um coelho gigante, ou melhor, uma pessoa vestida com uma fantasia de um coelho, não deu muita importância ao fato e foi à sessão de seu interesse.

Encontrou um livro e o retirou da prateleira abrindo uma pequena vaga. Como que por instinto ousou olhar e foi de encontro ao ser fantasiado que pulava e agora cantava junto às crianças. Pode então perceber que se tratava de uma coelha, e não um coelho como pensava, e pelos contornos que conseguia distinguir através da fantasia, era uma bela coelha, não viu seu rosto, mas o corpo que se movia dentro daqueles trajes era de um deleite que se permitiu vislumbrar. De repente seu olfato aguçado identificou algo diferente trago pelo vento, concentrou-se no ar e pode sentir um cheiro doce, e este vinha da graciosa coelhinha.

-_ Cereja... _-seus bem desenhados lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso - _e chocolate... Diferente mas... muito agradável por sinal.._

Seu sorriso tomou um ar malicioso e fechou os belos olhos para aproveitar a fragrância que agora inundava o ar devido aos agitados movimentos produzidos pelo corpo da garota, o coração desta pulsava compulsivamente fazendo o sangue fluir mais rápido o que aumentava a concentração da substância que estava fazendo sua consciência se dissipar.

Olhou mais profundamente a garota, como que para senti-la através do olhar, instantaneamente o ar tomou uma fragrância mais almiscarada proveniente da garota, como se esta estivesse...

-_Será.?_ Mas ela está somente dançando e se agitando com aqueles pequeninos seres humanos- cheirou o ar novamente e o sorriso malicioso tomou seus lábios novamente, sim ela estava excitada, só não entendia o porquê, mas era interessante...

Sua fragrância ainda permanecia com o leve toque doce de cerejas e chocolate, este cheiro o estava inebriando e sentia seu sangue corresponder ao estimulo de tão delicada fragrância.

-_Humana..._ - estreitou os olhos- _está atraindo o perigo inconscientemente pequena.. Sua essência está me atordoando... _–sussurrou para si mesmo, mas em sinal de aviso à humana, mesmo sabendo que esta não o ouvia, liberou um baixo rosnado e deu-se conta que sua excitação já estava se tornando evidente. Muito evidente.

Procurou focalizar outra coisa, chamar sua atenção para o livro em suas mãos. Não sabia o motivo de seu corpo responder a uma fêmea tão instantaneamente, principalmente quando nem sequer viu o rosto da mulher e melhor nem a conhecia. Mas os movimentos delicados de seu corpo e a voz melodiosa da garota chamaram sua atenção, mas isso não devia deixá-lo com uma ereção tão evidente, não deveria fazer seu sangue ferver nas veias, talvez o fato dever-se-ia ao cheiro exótico exalado por esta fêmea humana, um cheiro que nunca tinha sentido em sua vida.

-_É Sesshoumaru, creio que está precisando de um corpo feminino quente e macio para lhe saciar na cama._ - disse e voltou seu olhar para o livro que ainda permanecia em suas mãos.

* * *

Enquanto dançava e se agitava com as crianças, Rin não deixou de perceber o belo homem que entrou pelas portas da livraria. Sentiu que o ar não conseguiria chegar aos pulmões após seus olhos se direcionarem ao ser que se dirigia à seção de literatura estrangeira. Seu coração se acelerou de uma forma quase que inconsciente devido à presença do estranho, nunca em sua vida tinha visto um ser de tamanha beleza, seus cabelos eram prateados e longos, seus olhos ofuscavam o brilho do sol com o tom âmbar, era alto, pelo que pode notar chegava aos um metro e noventa e através da camiseta branca músculos esculpiam o belo corpo, sentiu seu coração perder uma batida ao aspirar a colônia masculina desprendida do corpo másculo ao passar próximo da entrada da sessão infantil. E as pernas, oh Deus eram bem feitas e a calça jeans realçava cada músculo do belo par, quase se virou ao ver o belo bumbum do homem, empinado e redondinho, soltou sofregamente o fôlego contido. Sentiu imediatamente o rosto corar fortemente devido a sua ousadia, agradeceu imensamente a Deus pelo homem não ter notado a admiração exacerbada desta em direção a seu ser.

Após se recuperar do estado de torpor ou tentar se recuperar obrigou-se a voltar ao estado de normalidade mesmo que seu coração ainda estivesse agitado. Começou a cantar para passar o nervosismo e a dançar com as crianças, que voltaram a segui-la nos movimentos e na canção como antes, respirou aliviada, ninguém percebera.

Passado uns minutos começou a sentir um olhar às suas costas, um olhar forte, profundo e quente. Riu internamente ao interpretar um olhar desse jeito. Mas o olhar insistente permanecia firme em si, não sabia o motivo, mas sentiu seu sangue fluir ainda mais rapidamente, deu uma pequena olhadela em direção de onde sentia vir e percebeu que se tratava da perfeição de homem que a retirara da terra por alguns instantes, mas este permanecia com os olhos presos aos livros em sua mão, mas só existia ele naquela sessão. Voltou novamente os olhos às crianças. Segundos se passaram e sentiu novamente a sensação de estar sendo quase que caçada e o olhar sobre si estava mais intenso.

Seu corpo, sem saber o porquê, começou a responder inconscientemente à profundidade daquele olhar, começou a imaginar cenas quentes e ousadas com aquele ser que nem sequer conhecia, seus corpos nus se entrelaçando e se unindo carnalmente, as mãos possessivas do homem em seu corpo e seus movimentos frenéticos os levando ao êxtase. Arfava a cada pensamento, mas seu corpo continuava a dançar e cantar para as crianças, mas sua mente a levava a momentos que ela nunca tivera, mas que quereria experimentar. Começou então a sentir um coceirinha entra as pernas, sua calcinha a ficar úmida. Sensações diferentes, gostosas, dominavam seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, mas seu rosto mantinha-se corado.

De repente tudo acabou, as sensações se foram deixando-a desejosa. Os olhos que antes a tocavam quase que intimamente, não mais o faziam. Sentiu-se decepcionada e tentou concentrar-se no que fazia antes, entreter as crianças.

* * *

Tinha seus desejos e queria saciá-los, mas não o faria com a jovem que se encontrava graciosamente vestida de coelhinha à sua frente, pela fragrância exalada pela garota, deixou-se claro a sua inexperiência sexual com homens.

Sentiu seu desejo aumentar ao perceber a pureza exalada pela mulher, mas não era um ser tão desprezível a ponto de tirar a virgindade de uma garota apenas para saciar os desejos carnais..

- _Parece tão delicada e frágil, creio que não mereces pequena apenas uma noite de prazer..._- fechou os olhos controlando-se , não cederia a tentação.

Tinha diversas mulheres disponíveis para tais ações, não se aproveitaria de uma fêmea pura e que o deixara tão fascinado

Decidiu retirar-se da livraria antes que violasse seus princípios, o cheiro desta fêmea o estava levando a insanidade, achou que chegaria à loucura ao passar pela entrada da seção infantil onde esta se encontrava, queria sair de imediato daquele local e o teria conseguido, se ela não o tivesse arrebatado com aquela face angelical que se virara para ele.

Sua pele era alva e seus olhos eram grandes e chocolates ,envoltos por cílios fartos que o olhavam em uma mescla de desejo e curiosidade, seu nariz arrebitado e pequeno dava um toque de boneca à humana a sua frente, sua boca bem desenhada era rosada e pequena, e lhe era um grande atrativo, conteve-se ao máximo para não lhe tomar os lábios junto aos seus. Um leve tom rosado assentou-se sobre suas bochechas, estava embaraçada e isso o atiçou ainda mais.

Os olhos dourados se mesclaram aos de tom chocolate. Sesshoumaru ficara paralisado ao analisar os belos traços que molduravam aquele rosto.

"Creio que não conseguirei terminar o que tanto almejei" suspirou derrotado. Não se reconhecia, onde fora parar todo seu autocontrole, nunca se deixou levar por nada, muito menos desejos carnais. O que está humana tinha que o sugava com todas as forças, queria não somente olhar, mas tomar-lhe nos braços e fazê-la sua o mais rápido possível.

Seus olhos não desviaram um segundo dos seus. Aquilo não era para acontecer. Estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

-_Humana inconseqüente..._ – disse em um tom repreensivo, mas audível para a jovem.

Rin não entendeu o porquê da repreensão, então enquanto não raciocinava perfeitamente permitiu-se admirar a face do homem a sua frente, se é que podia chamá-lo assim. Sentiu um arrepio subir pela barriga, mas não desviou o olhar, permaneceu firme e observou que seu rosto possuía duas estrias que enfeitavam a pele alva em cada lado de seu rosto e uma linda lua crescente em sua testa alimentava sua beleza exótica junta à bela boca de lábios finos.

Sentiu o mesmo comichão por entre as pernas e um fogo a queimar-lhe por dentro. Estava se sentindo estranha. As mesmas sensações de antes a devoravam intensamente como o olhar daquele belo youkai, sim um yokai, distingui-o pelos sinais em seu rosto.

Um meio sorriso tomou os lábios de sesshoumaru, cheirou o ar deliciado com o aroma que impregnava o ambiente, tão delicada, tão sensível. "Agora não tem mais volta pequena"

-_Rin-chan, já vamos fechar!_

Apesar dos sentimentos que a consumiam se viu obrigada a desviar o olhar ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por sua prima Kagome que se encontrava no segundo andar da livraria.

-_Sim Kagome-chan_. – e ao voltar seu olhar o misterioso youkai já não se encontrava no recinto. Sentiu se, por algum motivo, triste. Sua alma clamou por um algo a mais que aquele olhar. Corou-se violentamente ao lembrar- se de seus pensamentos anteriores. Certamente estava na hora de voltar para casa, levantou-se e caminhou em direção à prima.

Enquanto isso em um Lamborghini a rodar pelas ruas de Tóquio um belo ser de cabelos prateados se encontrava aflito diante das emoções que sentiu por uma estranha. Rosnou, nenhuma o havia deixado tão desejoso de tomá-la quanto àquela garota. Estreitou os olhos ao lembrar-se da fuga, ridículo, ainda não acreditava que o tinha feito, mas fora realmente necessário.

Aproveitou-se de um momento de distração da garota e se retirou daquele local antes que realmente cometesse uma besteira e estava certo de que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo conter seus desejos.

_-Rin.._.- pronunciou o nome da garota sem perceber.

Seguiu diretamente para seu apartamento, pois necessitava de uma boa ducha de água fria e um bom cálice de vinho. Mais tarde telefonaria para Kagura.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Bom é isso, sim, sim, sim, perdoem-me os erros de gramática que encontrarem na fic, tentarei ao máximo não repeti-los nos próximos, espero que tenham gostado e para continuação da história aguardo Reviews, pois assim saberei se gostaram ou não e o que estão achando do primeiro capítulo._** **_Pois não adianta escrever algo para ninguém ler , não é verdade ? =)_**

**_Bjokas minna-san!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Desculpem-me a demora Y-Y._**

**_Bom, mas aqui está o segundo capítulo da fic, quentinho, quentinho, *o*_**

**_para aplacar a ansiedade das leitoras(es), espero que curtam!_**

**_Ficou bem grandinho, he,he,he ._**

**_itálico- fala dos personagens xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Doce encanto**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

A noite não fora o que esperara. O sexo feito somente atiçou ainda mais o seu desejo. Queria mais, muito mais, mas não com a fêmea youkai que repousava ao seu lado e sim com certa coelhinha cujo aroma muito lhe agradou. Rosnou irritado ao se lembrar da pequena e das sensações as quais esta submetia seu corpo.

- _Maldição Sesshoumaru_- Levantou-se da cama luxuriante da youkai ao seu lado. O corpo ainda nu desfilava pelo quarto calmamente se dirigindo à pequena adega que se encontrava a poucos passos. Os movimentos graciosos eram acompanhados pela pouca iluminação do quarto, o que deixava aquele ser ainda mais fascinante. Em um copo que estava sobre o balcão colocou algumas pedras de gelo e adicionou o liquido castanho presente na garrafa ao lado do recipiente gelado o que fez com que as pedras tilintassem docemente. Mirou-o por alguns instantes e o levou virilmente aos lábios apreciando o sabor forte.

O vento frio da madrugada invadia sem piedade o local acariciando suas madeixas prateadas em sensuais movimentos, deixou-se a sentir cada rajada cortante na pele.

-_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, onde se escondeu seu invejoso autocontrole meu amigo..?_ – suspirou incrédulo, o que estava havendo com seu corpo? Era impossível que até este momento ele ainda conseguisse se lembrar da fragrância exalada pela pele daquela menina.

Não, pior que não, cada fibra de seu ser cravara na memória o doce aroma da jovem, e seu corpo ainda insaciado sabia exatamente o que queria, o que tanto desejava e almejava para aliviar o sofrimento imposto.

Ouviu alguns resmungos e virou-se para onde provinha o som. Os cabelos negros e encaracolados desalinhavam-se acompanhando o lençol desarrumado, a face bonita repousava serenamente no travesseiro macio e o belo corpo estava estrategicamente coberto pela seda vermelha deixando exposto apenas algumas partes, principalmente os seios e as pernas perfeitas. Um sorriso malicioso tomou-lhe os lábios. Sim, Kagura tinha um belíssimo corpo e sabia como satisfazê-lo na cama.

Pelos menos até a noite anterior, estreitou os olhos dourados e amaldiçoou-se mentalmente.

Mas sorriu ao lembrar-se de um pequeno detalhe na livraria, o odor exalado devido a sua excitação evidente, mesclou-se à doce e almiscarada fragrância da jovem humana o que lhe entorpeceu os sentidos e o deixou extremamente satisfeito.

Isso já estava se tornando extremamente ridículo.

Olhou o relógio que pendia preguiçosamente na parede do quarto.

-_02h00..._- Deveria retornar à sua cobertura e descansar, amanhã seria um dia cansativo, sim, pelo menos para ele, teria que comparecer a uma festa destinada aos familiares e amigos organizada por sua madrasta Izayoi. Fora intimado e todas suas desculpas de um não comparecimento à reunião familiar fracassaram diante à insistência da mulher. E antes da festa de Izayoi, teria que fechar os contratos restantes para a compra das ações de sua empresa de segurança em uma reunião que certamente seria chata e entediante.

Ao se aproximar da cama notou que o corpo feminino havia se encolhido devido à presença insistente do ar gelado que se infiltrava intrusamente pelas portas da sacada abertas acariciando-lhe o corpo desnudo. Foi até lá e fechou-as, deixando assim o ambiente mais agradável à fêmea youkai com quem dividira momentos de prazer algumas horas atrás.

Movimentou-se em direção ao Box a fim de se lavar. Necessitava realmente de uma boa ducha de água fria para acalmar- lhe os hormônios que ainda se encontravam em plena atividade. Estava perplexo com o que ainda podia sentir quando a fêmea humana tomava-lhe a mente sem prévio aviso. Estava já quase descrente de tomar uma ducha fria, pois certamente não lhe seria o suficiente para domar a ereção que lhe subjugava no momento.

-_Agora chega Sesshoumaru, que infantilidade é essa a qual esta se submetendo.!_- Rosnou nervosamente acompanhado de um incrédulo olhar para seu membro extremamente ereto.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e deixou que a água fria tomasse-lhe o corpo, percorrendo satisfeita os deliciosos contornos de seu corpo de pele alva e músculos evidentes. Tratou de conter a respiração que se tornava ofegante pelo choque de temperatura entre a água e sua pele quente.

-_Rin... sua coelhinha imprudente... Olha o que está querendo me levar a fazer pequena.._

Suas mãos grandes e fortes percorreram cada centímetro com o sabonete, jogou o corpo para trás e se apoiou na parede molhada, os cabelos úmidos colaram ao rosto de traços marcantes dando um ar selvagem à feição exótica. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto do Box, respirava sôfrego e pausadamente, pensara em aliviar-se com movimentos sobre seu membro que pulsava aflito exigindo atenção, mas conteve-se a tempo, nunca em sua vida necessitara de tal ato para saciar-lhe os desejos físicos e não começaria agora, a mão que se dirigia ao local excitado conteve-se a centímetros deste. Não, realmente não faria isso, trataria de se controlar, não se permitiria a continuar com este jogo ridículo de pensamentos e sensações, se livraria da fragrância e da lembrança daquela humana intrometida.

Saiu do Box rosnando e recolheu suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto aconchegante e tratou de vesti-las. Momentos antes de abrir a porta do quarto, uma voz sensual pode ser ouvida o chamando.

-_Sesshoumaru...?_ – seu nome saiu sonolento da boca bem traçada.

-_Sim_. - disse impaciente, não estava a fim de conversa.

-_Já vai? Não vai passar a noite aqui comigo..?_- espreguiçou o corpo esbelto sobre o colchão, fazendo com que o corpo ficasse totalmente nu.

-_Já está tarde Kagura e tenho negócios a resolver amanhã._- virou a maçaneta para sair do local.

-_ Tem certeza que não me quer mais uma vez Sesshy..?_- disse com os orbes vermelhos sangue se focalizando nas partes intimas do inuyoukai.

- _Sim. E... isso_ - olhou para sua ereção-_ creio que não conseguirá resolver Kagura, não hoje._- e saiu sem esperar por alguma resposta vinda da morena.

O ultimo som que pode ser ouvido foi o dá porta sendo fechada, antes de um feroz motor se perder na noite em alta velocidade pelas ruas iluminadas da cidade de Tóquio.

A youkai se enrolou em um lençol de seda vermelha e se levantou caminhando até a sacada, abriu as luxuosas portas e sentiu o ar fresco arrepiar-lhe a pele acompanhando um sorriso malicioso à noite.

- _Não tomarei sua ultima frase como um insulto Sesshoumaru. Não mesmo._

_

* * *

_

A caminho de casa teve que passar em alguns lugares para confirmar se os pedidos estavam de acordo ao gosto do cliente e se seriam entregue no dia e horas marcados conforme o combinado. Ao chegar em casa telefonaria para checar novamente, teria que dar tudo certo, pois sua reputação e de Kagome dependiam disto e não poderiam decepcionar seus clientes, principalmente a educada e doce senhora que as contrataram para a festa de amanhã.

Após uma hora de metrô até que enfim chegara em sua abençoada casa. Já fazia quanto tempo mesmo que morava sozinha em Tóquio?...unh...cinco anos aproximadamente. Sua família ainda residia em Kyoto e os via nas férias da faculdade de administração que fazia e sempre quando sua condição financeira permitia. Um sorriso tristonho tomou-lhe os lábios delicados, sim, estava com saudades, mas nestas férias não iria, prometera ajudar Kagome na organização de alguns eventos que ocorreriam neste período, então não poderia ir e deixá-la a ver navios com tanto trabalho sobre si. Além do mais ganhariam uma renda extra já que trabalhariam fora do programado, o que a deixara menos melancólica.

Kagome era uma grande amiga e fazia administração na mesma sala que Rin, ambas se conheceram na faculdade e a amizade sincera surgira desde o primeiro momento em que conversaram e desde então uma era o porto seguro da outra. Kagome se encontrava nas mesmas condições que Rin, também morava sozinha em Tóquio e sua família residia em Nagoya. E sempre quando dava os visitava. Trabalhava como organizadora de eventos junto a Rin para bancar a faculdade, e sinceramente eram as melhores no que faziam.

Suspirou e em um gesto rápido enfiou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta lentamente. Olhou para dentro do apartamento procurando uma feição tão conhecida e adorada pela menina de longos cabelos castanhos.

-_Bolshoi...?_ – sussurrou docemente. Não, não morava sozinha, esquecera-se do amigo fiel e inseparável que lhe fazia companhia todos os dias de sua vida em Tóquio.

Em questão de segundos um ser peludo e saudoso cobria-lhe o corpo com seu peso e carinho. Lambia lhe o rosto como se há anos não a visse e que morreria se um segundo a mais se passasse sem ela. Gargalhadas tomaram-lhe o ar e soavam gostosamente aos ouvidos do animal como um agradecimento.

Minutos se passaram deitados no chão a brincarem alheios a tudo, principalmente ao tempo. Rin acarinhava o dorso do animal e sua cabeça canina.

Bolshoi era um cão da raça Husky siberiano muito carinhoso e protetor, seus pelos eram brancos como a neve e seus olhos eram de um azul celeste estonteante e delineados por uma traço negro que os evidenciavam, seu focinho e patas eram no mesmo tom negro. Ganhara de Kagome quando completara 20 anos.

Levantou-se cansada pela comemoração de Bolshoi e também pelo dia longo e cheio de surpresas que tivera. Sorriu ao lembrar-se das crianças que com ela dançaram e cantaram alegremente.

Apenas um relapso de memória e de repente tudo sumira de sua mente dando o lugar unicamente à imagem do belo youkai que vira na biblioteca. Simplesmente quase o devorara com o olhar e certamente a vontade era recíproca. Arrepiaram-se todos os pelos de seu corpo e ruborizou ao lembrar-se das imagens que tivera com ele. Não estava se reconhecendo, nunca na vida desde que se entedia por gente sentira a necessidade de ser tocada como teve neste dia, queria que ele lhe tomasse ali mesmo, não se importando com a presença de outros. Envergonhou-se pelas crianças que estavam lá, como podia imaginar tais atos com seres tão inocentes ao seu redor. Repreendeu-se duramente. Estava se tornando uma garota pervertida, não, não, não se permitiria ser uma mulher assim. Não queria apenas uma noite, tinha planos de se casar e ter uma família tudo certinho como sempre sonhou. Guardara-se até hoje para a sua pessoa especial e assim seria.

-_Acalme-se Rin, não aconteceu nadinha, relaxa. Foi só uma olhadinha e só. Creio que certamente não o verá mais._ - inspirou e expirou várias vezes, para aclamar-se, pois o comichão voltara entre as pernas e não entendia o porquê de seu corpo corresponder tão instantaneamente somente ao lembrar-se ou apenas à presença deste ser.

Bolshoi se aproximou pedindo atenção à sua dona como se percebesse o conflito desta. Latiu chamando-a. Rin o olhou e sorriu abertamente.

-_Hai hai Bolshoi, estou bem sim, são só pensamentos inoportunos meu amigo_.- afagou sua sedosa pelagem.- _Vamos, tenho que colocar sua ração e tomar um belo de um banho ,pois estou toda suada._- levantou-se com o cão a seguindo, colocou a ração na vasilha do animal e rumou para seu quarto. Tomaria uma ducha e acalmaria tanto a alma como o formigamento em um local estratégico entre as pernas.

Enquanto a água morna corria por seus cabelos ultrapassando a barreira de fios sedosos e finos atingindo toda a extensão de sua pele Rin cantarolava uma canção, ou melhor, sussurrava. Lavava o corpo deslizando através das delicadas mãos um sabonete de lavanda deliciando-se com o cheirinho bom que tomava o banheiro. Lavou as madeixas castanhas e cobriu o corpo com uma toalha saindo do box.

Vestiu uma camisola leve azul bebê, penteou os longos cabelos e os secou com o secador. A única coisa que pretendia neste exato momento era se jogar por sobre a cama e dormir, dormir e dormir. Mas antes precisava fazer alguns telefonemas.

Ao término sorriu contente, tudo estava nos conformes e sairia tudo perfeito, Kagome confirmara o restante dos pedidos e agora só precisava descansar, pois amanha seria um longo dia e também muito cansativo. Então realizou o que tanto almejava desde quando chegara em casa, jogou-se com tudo na cama, e adormeceu serenamente mas não antes de ter a mente roubada por um intruso youkai de cabelos prateados.

* * *

O dia amanhecera radiante, o sol despontava por entre os gigantes de concreto que emergiam do solo imponentes, dominando-os com sua beleza dourada. O dia passara para quase todos com uma velocidade incrível, enquanto que para uns ele estagnara e as horas não se moviam no relógio, como se o tempo tivesse congelado por uma brincadeira do destino, era isso que Sesshoumaru pensava em plena reunião de sua empresa.

Mas como tudo é levado com o tempo com ou sem permissão, as horas se foram, arrastadas, mas se passaram, e tudo estava no fim de se consolidar, a empresa agora pertencia integralmente a Sesshoumaru e a ninguém mais.

-_Obrigada Sesshoumaru, foi ótimo fazer negócios com você_. - o senhor de idade avançada, baixinho e com uma grande barriga a sustentar dentro das calças pronunciou-se ao término da assinatura dos contratos.

-_Digo o mesmo Myouga._- recolheu sobre a mesa e guardou os documentos em uma pasta de couro marrom.- _Leve-a Jaken e assegure-se que estará segura_.- ordenou ao seu secretário de confiança, um pequenino youkai verde e de olhos esbugalhados mas que devotava uma imensa adoração ao seu senhor.

-_sssim, Ssssessshoumaru- ssama!_- o monstrinho pegou a pasta e saiu sala a fora.

-_Então já vou Sesshoumaru. _– o homem levantou-se da cadeira na qual estava a um bom tempo sentado e apertou a mão do youkai de madeixas prateadas.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com um leve menear de cabeça e olhou o ser a sua frente que lhe dirigiu um pequeno aceno e se dirigiu à saída e foi-se embora, deixando um youkai com um sorriso de lado estampado no belo rosto ao constatar mais uma vitória.

Mas este se foi logo ao lembrar-se de que apesar de todo o dia exaustivo que tivera ainda deveria comparecer à festa de Izayoi. Suspirou derrotado, até agora não acreditava que havia cedido às chantagens emocionais da mulher de seu pai.

* * *

Rin e Kagome passaram o dia correndo de um lado a outro na mansão Taisho onde ocorreria a festa que estavam organizando, dando instruções e supervisionando os mínimos detalhes. O dia correu e enfim tudo estava em seu devido lugar e simplesmente perfeito, foi o que ouviram da jovem senhora.

- _Garotas, isto aqui ficou simplesmente incrível!_ – estava realmente maravilhada com a decoração- _está realmente perfeito. Parabéns meninas!_ - seus olhos estavam com um brilho de contentamento e percorriam todo o local e as jovens garotas ficaram ruborizadas com tantos elogios vindos da mulher a sua frente.

A festa seria no jardim da mansão que era imenso e bem arborizado, foram colocadas tendas embaixo das copas das árvores de um tecido leve e quase transparente, em tons pastel, sob estas foram colocadas almofadas em renda, no centro de cada tenda foi posta uma pequena mesinha onde estavam alguns petiscos e bebidas, as árvores foram adornadas com muitíssimos balões translúcidos em forma de estrelas que ficaram flutuando sobre a copa dando um ar mágico ao lugar, mesas e cadeiras em estilo romântico foram postas ao ar livre com arranjos em lírios ao centro e forros de renda cobriam toda sua superfície, luminárias japonesas quadradas pendiam em todas as tendas, árvores e mesas que se encontravam presente no jardim, na entrada foi posto um arco alternado de lírios e luminárias.

- _Obrigada Izayoi-sama._- as garotas pronunciaram em uníssono sorrindo. – _Para uma noite incrível tomaremos todo o cuidado para que saia tudo perfeito senhora, durante toda a festa supervisionaremos os garçons, o Buffet e as bebidas que serão servidos conforme o pedido_. - Kagome pronunciou-se orgulhosa ao lado de uma sorridente Rin.

-_Sim Izayoi-sama, não se preocupe._ – Rin disse.

-_ Sei que sim garotas, mas me chamem apenas de Izayoi, sim? E também não quero que vocês apenas fiquem em serviço, espero que se divirtam aqui, viu mocinhas. Adorei a dedicação e o compromisso de vocês, tão jovens e tão responsáveis... uhn.. Creio que são perfeitas para meus filhos. Quem sabe não seja hoje que caso esses dois com boas moças._ - Disse dando uma piscadinha para as jovens que ficaram totalmente sem jeito com a direta da senhora.

-_hehehehe_ – sorriu embaraçada a morena de cabelos chocolates- _Não diga isso senhora... Ops, Izayoi... _- Izayoi notou o embaraço da mais nova e sorriu amavelmente, realmente eram moças as quais adoraria ter como noras.

-_Não diga isso Rin-chan, se for para ser, bem.. Só vou dar um empurrãzinho, então não se preocupe_. - abraçou a morena e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

Kagome observava a cena com uma enorme gota na testa. A senhora realmente era diferente, empurrando seus filhos para cima de duas garotas que organizavam sua festa, isso era até meio que hilário.

-_Bom Izayoi, já vamos, mas retornaremos ao inicio da festa_.- Despediram-se da jovem senhora e partiram à suas casas para se arrumarem.

Izayoi observou as meninas saírem e deixou que um sorriso doce tomasse-lhe os lábios.

* * *

Ao chegarem à mansão Taisho, Rin e Kagome foram cumprimentar Izayoi e seu marido o youkai Inutaisho, os anfitriões da festa. Inutaisho lhe lembrava e muito um certo youkai, não com a mesma sensualidade e beleza, mas não deu muita importância ao fato e seguiu com seu trabalho.

Os convidados chegavam e se acomodavam nas mesas e tendas no jardim. Rin sorria e dava algumas instruções a uns garçons da festa. A morena vestia um vestido em renda preto de finas alças que descia em diversas camadas e chegava um pouco acima dos joelhos. Seu colo estava adornado por uma fina corrente prateada cujas extremidades se uniam ao pingente em forma de um par de asas. Duas pedrinhas brilhantes lhe enfeitavam as orelhas, o longo cabelo castanho estava solto e descia suavemente por suas costas e as franjas lhe tampavam a testa. Seus belos olhos chocolates estavam delineados em um traço negro por sobre os olhos e um gloss lhe cobria a bela boca rosada. Para finalizar calçava um open boot negro e em veludo.

Após algumas horas ao inicio da festa, pode-se ouvir certo burburinho proveniente da ala feminina presente na festa. Rin não entendeu o motivo de tanta agitação e suspiros até olhar para a entrada do jardim.

Seu coração acelerou compulsivamente e perdia diversas batidas constantemente, sua respiração tornou-se falha e o desejo incendiou seus olhos ao vê-lo.

Por entre a multidão Izayoi sorriu e se encaminhou para recepcionar seu enteado. Sim, só ele causava certas reações no publico feminino.

* * *

Estacionou seu carro na garagem da família e foi em direção à localidade onde as conversas fluíam e a musica suave soava agradavelmente aos ouvidos.

Mas algo estava insistentemente estranho, sentia, e pode comprovar ao farejar o ar e a fragrância distinta em si, hesitantemente cessou seus movimentos, só poderia estar louco, sim, só poderia ser isso.

- _Cereja e... chocolate..._- concentrou-se no ar. É, estava louco. - _Já está a ficar louco Sesshoumaru_.- balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar, ao chegar à entrada da festa, uma sorridente mulher veio lhe dar as boas vindas.

-_Sesshoumaru, que bom que veio meu filho_!- abraçou o rapaz que ainda permanecia na entrada-_ Pensei que não viria meu bem._.- olhou-o chorosa arrancando um meio sorriso deste.

-_Disse-lhe que viria, não? Então aqui estou Izayoi._- e retribuiu o abraço de sua madrasta.- _Tive que resolver alguns assuntos pendentes e o transito não ajudou-me muito, desculpa pelo atraso._- olhou a mulher a sua frente que abriu um imenso sorriso.

- _Sem problemas querido, o importante é que está aqui. Vamos?_- e o puxou pelo braço.

Sesshoumaru assentiu e entrou na festa.

Sesshoumaru vestia uma camisa pólo bem colada ao corpo preta e uma calça jeans clara e um tênis negro calçado nos pés. Estava extremamente lindo com os belos cabelos prateados soltos.

Seus olhos dourados perderam se na multidão procurando um rosto familiar que tanto almejava ver. Mas suas tentativas foram mal sucedidas, pelo menos por enquanto, sorriu e pôs se a cumprimentar algumas pessoas na festa e seu pai, que lhe abraçou carinhosamente.

Após toda a cortesia, retirou-se da presença de tantas pessoas e se encaminhou para um local mais afastado, não gostava de locais lotados e cada passo seu era acompanhado de um suspiro feminino. Sorriu marotamente e continuou a caminhar.

Pegou um cálice de vinho de um garçom próximo e se recostou a uma arvore afastada da lotação que se encontrava ao centro do jardim. O aroma exótico tomou-lhe as narinas novamente, rosnou levemente. Essa humana o enlouqueceria sem o mínimo esforço. Estreitou os belíssimos olhos e pôs-se a observar.

Rin tentou retornar ao seu trabalhado cuidando de cada detalhe que lhe era necessário sua presença, o que tomou sua atenção desviando a de um certo ser de olhos âmbares.

A fragrância estonteante estava mais forte, foi o que Sesshoumaru pôde constatar, estava próxima e caminhava em direção ao predador. Seus lábios finos foram tomados por um sorriso malicioso e os olhos por um brilho desejoso.

Em segundos apenas seus olhos puderam constatar a veracidade de sua presença desejável, sim, extremamente desejável. Estava linda e fascinante.

Seu corpo insaciado desde a noite anterior correspondeu instantaneamente à visão da bela coelhinha perdida em seu território. Queria-a. Desejava tomá-la desde a primeira vez que a viu naquela graciosa fantasia. Tratou de controlar-se. Observava cada movimento desta entre a multidão, os sorrisos oferecidos aos garçons em agradecimento o fizeram rosnar. Esperaria até o momento certo, o qual se deu minutos a frente.

Rin passava próxima a árvore onde o youkai encontrava-se recostado, mas esta não percebeu sua ofegante presença, que se fez percebível no momento que uma forte mão a puxou de encontro ao enorme tronco de uma árvore.

-_Mas, o qu.._- fora interrompida ao encontrar o olhar penetrante de sesshoumaru . Suas pernas começaram a fraquejar, sentiu que cairia ao chão. Sesshoumaru percebeu e antes que isto ocorresse pressionou seu corpo forte ao frágil corpo da garota a sua frente, sentiu a garota ofegar nervosamente. Levou seus lábios ao ouvido de Rin e sussurrou com uma voz extremamente rouca.

-_Acalme-se pequena, não lhe farei mal algum, prometo-lhe..._ - viu a garota arrepiar-se e estremecer em seus braços, mas assentiu com um leve menear de cabeça. Sorriu pelas sensações que conseguia fazê-la sentir. Percebeu que seus olhos castanhos não se desviaram um segundo se quer dos seus, e isso o deixou ainda mais desejoso de possuí-la.

Rin estava extremamente nervosa, como que podia, não o tinha o visto e agora sentia se pressionada por uma montanha de músculos, não que isso não a agradasse, pelo contrário, isto estava lhe tirando a consciência, mas precisava falar.

Essa situação, sentindo o corpo másculo pressionado ao seu fortemente e a ereção do ser a sua frente fazendo-se evidente entre suas pernas, e sinceramente não era pouca coisa, seu corpo instintivamente começou a corresponder ao toque, a excitação começava a tomar-lhe o ser.

-_Mas o que está.. acontecendo senhor?_- pronunciou lentamente tentando manter a calma e principalmente a razão para não cometer uma besteira, por isso precisava saber o que estava acontecendo urgentemente.

-_Sesshoumaru..._- sussurrou olhando-a insistentemente.

-_Como..?_- balbuciou

-_Meu nome pequena, Sesshoumaru._- levou sua boca ao ouvido desta- _e respondendo a sua pergunta, deixe-me ver.._.- aproximou seu rosto ao pescoço da jovem, aspirou o local deliciando-se com o cheiro exalado pela humana e não pôde conter-se, passou sofregamente a língua macia no local. Ouviu a humana soltar um leve gemido, ela queria enlouquecê-lo com este som tão estimulante.

Com tal ato vindo do youkai, Rin ruborizou-se e tampou rapidamente a pequena boca com as mãos, não acreditou, havia gemido na frente de um estranho.

Sesshoumaru mirava cada movimento da jovem à sua frente e sorriu novamente ao ver tal gesto vindo desta. Em instantes um cheiro inebriante tomou conta do ar ao redor deles e Sesshoumaru quase urrou ao distinguir o que era, a pequena a sua frente estava começando a ficar excitada e isso o agradou em demasia. Para provocá-la movimentou seu quadril virilmente em direção ao da menina fazendo-a sentir o tamanho do desejo que sentia por ela.

-_Está me enlouquecendo Rin, sinta, pode? Vê? Não consigo controlá-lo desde o dia no qual a vi na livraria_- a garota estremeceu novamente em seus braços, ele sabia seu nome e então se lembrou de Kagome a chamando no dia em que o viu na livraria- _está me consumindo a cada segundo e não está ajudando exalando tão doce aroma_- puxou uma boa quantidade de ar aos pulmões- _sinceramente vai me enlouquecer humana... _- terminou sofregamente.

Rin suspirou, não conseguia esconder seu desejo pelo o homem de madeixas prateadas. Estava tomada pelo desejo.

-_Sesshoumaru._.- o youkai quase gemeu ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pela pequena boca rosada da mulher, olhou-a nós olhos-_ pensa que é só você, não, não é só você, meu corpo está queimando aqui junto ao seu, também desejei-o desde o momento que entrara na livraria, meu corpo anseia seu toque, não vê?_- o doce aroma tornou-se mais forte, o que levou o youkai a gemer entre rosnados. Seus cheiros mesclados o incitavam ainda mais.

-_Coelhinha.. não faça isso, é perigoso.._.- Balbuciou roucamente ao ouvido da morena. Rin estava fora de sua razão e elevou seu quadril de encontro ao de Sesshoumaru, que estreitou os olhos - _Agora não tem mais volta pequena_.- e tomou os lábios da garota à sua frente. Um beijo exigente e desejoso. Rin gemeu ao sentir os lábios de Sesshoumaru nos seus. Levou seus braços ao ombro deste e uma de suas mãos infiltrou-se intrusamente por entre os fios prateados, deslizando suas unhas no couro cabeludo do youkai, a outra mais ousada subiu de encontro ao abdome bem talhado por dentro da camisa insinuando leves unhadas, arrancando deste gemidos por entre seus lábios.

O sabor que vinha dos lábios da jovem era de um doce tão profundo que o deixou desnorteado ansiava por mais e resolveu aprofundar o beijo, passou a língua por entre os lábios de Rin pedindo passagem, a qual foi concedida instantaneamente, arrancando mais gemidos do youkai e da pequena que correspondia o beijo na mesma intensidade.

Sesshoumaru ao sentir o sabor que tinha a boca de Rin perdeu-se em encanto e prazer, a língua desta era sedosa e acariciava a sua exigente, imaginara o sabor desta mulher, mas esta o surpreendeu com mais, muito mais.

Levou uma de suas mãos ao vestido negro de Rin e infiltrou-a por entre o tecido, Rin gemeu mais alto ao sentir as mãos fortes acariciando-lhe a coxa sensualmente. Mas em questão de segundo o encanto se quebrara, a mão ousada de Sesshoumaru se dirigira ao centro feminino quente e úmido de Rin e a tocara levemente o que a assustara, nunca a tinham tocado ali, ninguém.

-_Não..!_- gritou e empurrou o corpo viril de Sesshoumaru com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir, e saiu correndo deixando para trás um youkai totalmente desnorteado.

Sesshoumaru repreendeu-se, fora muito rápido, ferira-lhe os sentimentos, antes de Rin ir pode perceber seus belos olhos marejados de lágrimas, uma dor desconhecida cortou-lhe o coração.

-_É realmente um idiota Sesshoumaru, um idiota..._- Olhou desolado para o local por onde a menina desapereceu por entre a multidão, arrumou os cabelos desalinhados nervosamente- _Ela ainda é virgem Sesshoumaru, esqueceu-se? não devia ter ido tão longe..._- agora já era tarde, encontrava-se sozinho e com uma ereção evidente a quem quisesse ver, suspirou derrotado. Desta vez não teria outra escapatória, teria que se aliviar-se quando chegasse à sua cobertura. Não estava a fim de uma companhia feminina hoje, melhor, não de qualquer uma. Resolveu ir embora, pegou o caminho da saída do jardim, mas tarde ligaria e se redimiria com Izayoi, inventaria algo.

Não muito longe dali um corpo feminino delgado, choroso e tremulo, olhava-o tristemente a distância.

-_Perdoe-me Sesshoumaru..._- fungou – _mas, não posso fazer isso comigo.._- lágrimas escorriam insistentemente dos belos olhos chocolates, desolados,- _sei que me arrependeria amargamente por simplesmente entregar-me apenas por desejo.. Perdoe-me.._- sussurrou ao vento para que este levasse suas palavras aos ouvidos apurado do youkai.

Recompôs-se, ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer, tinha suas responsabilidades e iria cumpri-las. Colocou um belo sorriso no rosto, ajeitou o vestido e rumou em meio à multidão.

Antes de partir Sesshoumaru ouviu um leve sussurro vindo, se não se enganava, de Rin, ou talvez, fosse apenas peça pregada por sua imaginação, mas mesmo assim respondeu para que o vento retornasse a resposta ao devido remetente.

-_Não precisa pedir perdão pequena, o erro foi inteiramente meu.._.- suspirou e adentrou no carro, partindo pensando na morena de momentos atrás.

...

* * *

**_Bom é isso!_**

**_Espero que gostem deste novo capitulo!_**

**_Aguardo Reviews para continuação da fic, elas me estimularam a escrever este capitulo para vocês! xD_**

**_Quero agradecer especialmente às fofas abaixo, Obrigada garotas pelo incentivo, aguardo vcs tbm nos próximos capítulos e outras mais sim, sim, sim!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Olá Ticha-chan!_**

**_Quem bom que gostou, fico muitíssimo contente, sim, sim,sim!_**

**_Sesshoumaru apesar de ter seus desejos à flor da pele, ele a todo custo respeitara a Rin-chan._**

**_Mas a Rin não se deixara levar pelos desejos tão fácil assim não, pelo menos eu acho xD_**

**_Obrigada por ler, aguardo você neste novo capítulo e também nos próximos =)._**

**_Bjokinhas flor!_**

**_Continue a acompanhar a fic!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Olá Diana-chan!_**

**_Nhaaaaaaaaaaaa adorei sua reviews,sim, sim, sim_**

**_Que bom que gostou, estou muito feliz! Nhaa sua favorita *o* Amei!_**

**_Nossa nem me diga, quando estou escrevendo eu imagino toda a cena na minha cabecinha OMG, quase perco o ar =)_**

**_O Sesshy é TDB,não tem nem como não dá uma boa olhadela nele, fala se não é? Kkkk_**

**_Continue a ler a fic é em portuga mas espero que lhe agrade imensamente xD_**

**_Não tinha nenhuma criança youkai lá não, e tbm elas nem perceberiam o que o odor realmente significaria kkkkkk são seres mais inocentes (mas as crianças atualmente andam muito espertinhas pro meu gosto akasakshak)_**

**_Espero-te até o final da fic !_**

**_hasta la vista!_**

**_Adious! _**

**_sayonara._**

**_bye-bye_**

**_tchau!_**

**_xD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Olá Nathi-chan!_**

**_Para o Sesshy perder o controle é só se a coisa tiver mesmo feia kkkk_**

**_Novíssima!_**

**_Nhaa o Sesshy tem seus desejos mas tbm tem princípios não usara a Rin só por causa de desejos carnais , a menina ainda é virgem e o fascinou_**

**_Parece ser que não é só por uma única noite xD_**

**_Segura sua mente Nathi ! ashuHAUSHAUSHU Tem fortes emoções por vir xD_**

**_Aguardo-te tbm para o próximo e espero que curta muito a fic_**

**_Bem a kagura não consegui apagar o fogo do Sesshy por completo não kkkk_**

**_Mas sei de alguém que conseguiria..._**

**_Fico muito feliz mesmo por ter agradado_**

**_Espero sua opinião nos capítulos! *o*_**

**_Bjokas sabor chocolate com cereja! =)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Olá Anny-chan!_**

**_Adorei a reviews *o* sim,sim,sim!_**

**_Eu me pergunto o mesmo por mim T_T morro de inveja da rin Y-Y hehehe_**

**_OMG nem me diga, dá até um calor, tá sentindo?, tá meio abafado aqui não acha. xD_**

**_Ahsahaihsuahush contenha-se , mas só alguns não traz muitos problemas não._**

**_Essa é a minha primeira, já li muitas, mas a escrever é a primeira =)_**

**_Nhaaa obrigada pelos elogios_**

**_Que bom que gostou sim, sim, sim fico contentíssima!_**

**_Espero vc nos próximos capítulos e suas opiniões_**

**_Ashaushus Realmente espero que a Rin de um jeito nesse youkai ._**

**_Bjoooss*3*_**

* * *

**_Olá Telma-chan!_**

**_Adorei a reviews!_**

**_Fico mutio feliz que tenha gostado!_**

**_Continue acompanhando a fic!_**

**_Espero-te nos próximos capitulos e tbm suas opiniões!_**

**_Bjoookkss_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Olá Sarah-chan!_**

**_Muito obrigada pela reviews, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!_**

**_Espero que continue acompanhado!_**

**_Bjos e até a próxima!_**

* * *

_**Olá Cassia-chan!**_

_**Muito Obrigada pela reviews!**_

_**Que bom que gostou! sim, sim,sim**_

_**E serão envolventes, ahsuahsuahsuhahs pelo menos espero isso. xD**_

_**Sim tera hentai *o* hehehe**_

_**O Sesshy é perfeitamente , perfeito kkk ô delicinha da Quish kkkk**_

_**Bjoss**_

_**te aguardo nos próximos!**_

_**Continue acompanhando a fic.**_

* * *

**_BRIGADÃO MESMO! ;*_**

**_Até a próxima...!_**

**_bjs_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demorou mais saiu!**_

_**O terceiro capítulo está disponível para as minhas leitoras queridas.**_

_**O Sesshy está a maior perdição neste capítulo, melhor , em todos ela vai estar..!**_

_**"" - pensamentos**_

_**itálico - fala dos personagens  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DOCE ENCANTO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saíra da festa a passos rápidos, necessitava de um tempo antes de ir-se embora. Precisava se acalmar, o sangue ainda fluía rapidamente nas veias, tratou de retomar o domínio de si, pelo menos por enquanto. Não seria tão fraco. Estava ressentido pelo que causara à menina, mas seu corpo, mesmo com tal arrependimento em sua mente, estava disposto a prosseguir até a saciedade tomar-lhe em ondas de prazer proporcionada pela junção dos corpos.

Sorriu amargo, finalmente conseguira domar-se, observou o local antes bem mais volumoso, sim, fora uma tarefa árdua e extremamente desfavorável a um macho em pleno fogo da excitação, mas não era um animal, não ao todo.

Entrou em seu carro e partiu.

* * *

Meses depois...

A noite cobria o céu como um manto negro cravejado de diamantes sobre a grandiosa cidade de Tóquio. Em uma sala requintada de uma empresa de segurança, encontrava-se um ser de madeixas longas e prateadas, este estava pensativo e seus olhos de um dourado exótico se mostravam perdidos em algum ponto qualquer da parede à sua frente, o corpo grande que exalava altivez descansava confortável sobre uma poltrona de escritório, sua mão forte de longos dedos elevara-se em um movimento viril a alinhar-lhe os cabelos.

O inudaiyoukai vestia um terno negro por cima de uma camisa branca com o colarinho aberto, a gravata vermelha que antes estava bem posta no colarinho se encontrava jogada sobre a mesa, os cabelos estavam a descer-lhe pelas costas em cascatas prateadas, iluminados pela fraca luz presente no recinto.

O jovem youkai aparentava certa inquietude nos olhos, mas permanecia com o semblante impassível, o tempo havia passado, mas Infelizmente este não levara as lembranças consigo, estas agora lhe impregnavam a mente e o consumiam a cada segundo sem piedade.

Depois daquela fatídica noite não vira a humana mais, os olhos dourados se estreitaram perigosamente e a culpa que antes o incomodava tanto, transformara-se em raiva pela rejeição sofrida, socou a mesa de modo nervoso, a paciência que antes era sua grande aliada dia após dia, tornou-se ínfima e isto o irritava ainda mais.

Suspirou descontente, infelizmente sua vida já não era a mesma... E seu ser não entendia a razão, o porquê de tantas mudanças, o trabalho já não lhe dava a mesma satisfação de antes, o dinheiro, as fêmeas que possuía incansavelmente pelas noites também não lhe saciavam mais, rosnou agoniado.

Em um movimento rápido virou a poltrona com a força de seu corpo em direção a uma das janelas da sala, observou as luzes da cidade que tomavam a escuridão e a subjugavam-na, como a pequena o fizera com ele, rosnou.

Estava cansado daquela batalha, render-se-ia, pois a perdera no primeiro instante e sabia que não haveria meios pelos quais fugir. Então deixou-se que sofregamente a pequena lhe invadisse a alma com sua face angelical, seus movimentos graciosos e com aquele aroma estonteante que ainda conseguia lembrar-se, arfou desesperado, necessitava urgentemente vê-la, queria tocá-la, sentir o sabor doce daqueles lábios rosados, o desespero era evidente em relação àquele ser feminino.

Fechou os belos olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás repousando-a no encosto da cadeira.

O toque delicado das pequenas mãos da menina e as sensações que esta o fizeram sentir voltaram-lhe a mente com uma força descomunal.

-_ Porque humana... Porque me deixa assim, tão letárgico, somente por um beijo seu...?_- estava incrédulo com o poder da jovem sobre si e das sensações que ela o expusera naquela noite.

Nunca se envolvera com nenhuma fêmea humana, estas nunca lhe atiçaram a curiosidade, muito menos o desejo de tomá-las, sempre apreciara a companhia de belas fêmeas youkais e elas da sua, pois não se envolviam devido a sentimentos e sim pelo desejo físico, o contato quente entre os corpos e o prazer que isto proporcionava. Era assim, um acordo mútuo, somente e apenas uma noite de prazer e luxuria em alguma cama pela cidade.

Os olhos âmbares abriram-se e se moveram em direção ao manto negro contemplando-o através da janela, suspirou decepcionado.

Esta menina o havia proporcionado um prazer que jamais sentira com outras fêmeas. E isto, com apenas... Rosnou estreitando os olhos.

-_Apenas um beijo e um roçar de peles..._ – sussurrou desacreditado - _O que tens Rin? Hein? O que tens que a torna tão fascinante aos meus olhos..?_- socou um dos braços da poltrona.

* * *

Em um apartamento no subúrbio de Tóquio, no quarto, algo se remexia incansavelmente sobre o colchão macio e bagunçava os lençóis. A menina repousava inquieta naquele recinto e a muitas noites não conseguia dormir direito graças à presença incessante em sua mente de um ser de olhos dourados. Isto estava incomodando-a profundamente, e seu corpo frágil já não agüentava mais essa agonia na qual se encontrava acometido.

Lembrava-se dele a todo o momento, queria somente vê-lo...

Virou-se para o teto do quarto e passou a observar sem interesse as estrelas que pendiam deste e que se balançavam ao ritmo da leve brisa que adentrava pela janela.

Fechou os olhos, cansada, e a mente em encanto vagou sonhadora por um mar de prata, suspirou, sinceramente naquela noite na mansão Taisho, não se arrependia de tê-lo parado, Deus, não podia, não queria somente aquilo, mas apesar da razão naquele momento ter se mostrado satisfeita com a decisão tomada, seu corpo não, este clamava insistentemente pelo toque desejoso, pelas sensações perdidas, pelo fogo subindo por suas entranhas e pelo conforto sentido na quase junção dos corpos.

Lembrou-se que após o ocorrido não o havia visto mais, procurara-o discretamente pela multidão, mas seus olhos não tiveram o deleite de vislumbrar-lhe o corpo másculo a movimentar-se majestosamente pelo jardim da mansão. Devido às diversas tentativas infrutíferas, desistira de vê-lo, certamente havia ido embora.

Sorriu tristemente com a lembrança.

Com o tempo descobrira a verdade que antes se escondia por trás da preciosa razão, simplesmente não poderia viver sem Sesshoumaru, sem aquele toque quente, sem aquele beijo avassalador, sem aquele ser que a encantara na livraria e a consumia inteiramente, abriu os olhos desesperada.

Hoje não o rejeitaria como da ultima vez, suspirou sofrida, sabia que sem ele não existiria aquela felicidade almejada, se entregaria sem reservas aos braços daquele youkai.

- _Venha para mim Sesshoumaru..._- sussurrou, lágrimas deslizavam por sobre a face alva- _venha me fazer sua Sesshoumaru... Só sua._.- soluços preencheram o silencioso quarto.

De repente um ser peludo pulou na cama arrancando um pequeno gritinho de susto da morena que chorava. Bolshoi se aproximou de sua dona e lambeu-lhe a face consolando-a, Rin deixou que um pequeno sorriso lhe brotasse dos lábios e acarinhou o animal.

Após certo tempo Bolshoi desceu enérgico da cama e voltou rapidamente, trazia na boca canina um objeto que Rin reconheceu em imediato e uma gargalhada tomou-lhe o ser, só Bolshoi mesmo para arrancar-lhe do sofrimento.

-_Hum, uma coleira hein?_- disse olhando para o cão que balançava a cauda animadamente – _Mas para que serve mesmo Bolshoi? Não me recordo sua utilidade.._- falou brincalhona piscando um olho ao cachorro, seu rosto assumira um ar travesso.

Bolshoi olhou para a garota e inclinou a cabeça para o lado interrogativo. Marchou até a cama, mordeu-lhe a camisola e começou a puxá-la para fora desta, levando-a até a porta.

Rin gargalhou com a ação de seu amigo e carinhosamente abraçou o animal.

- _Acabo de me lembrar Bolshoi, você quer é passear, não?_- perguntou passando a mão na pelagem alva do cão. Ouviu este latir em confirmação. -_ Está certo, vou-me trocar e já, já saímos._ - Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e foi-se trocar.

Rin vestia um short curto jeans e uma regata rosa lisa e sobre esta usava um moletom branco colado ao corpo e um tênis de mesma cor calçava-lhe os pés. Os cabelos foram amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e a franja foi jogada de lado, para completar o visual passou apenas um lápis preto nos olhos, blush e um gloss nos lábios. Ao término de tal atividade, ajeitou a coleira no animal e saíram rumo a um passeio noturno.

* * *

Em um parque de Tóquio...

A noite estava linda e fresca para se caminhar, Bolshoi a puxava para aumentarem o ritmo das passadas no que foi obedecido rapidamente pela dona, neste momento sua mente se encontrava livre de Sesshoumaru e da tristeza que a tomava nos últimos tempos.

Eram 22h00 e o movimento pela cidade ainda era grande, muitas pessoas se encontravam no parque caminhando distraídos. Sorriu observando a felicidade de seu amigo que cheirava todos os cantos e latia feliz a cada movimento.

Continuaram a caminhar observando atentamente as luzes e as belezas contidas naquele lugar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru deixou-se naquela posição por um bom tempo, até cansar-se, olhou em seu relógio, um Vacheron Constantin e surpreendeu-se com as horas.

-_22h30..._- levantou-se, pegou o paletó que jazia despreocupadamente no encosto da poltrona e as chaves que estavam sobre a mesa.

Fechou a porta de sua sala, ao virar-se para ir observou que o corredor se encontrava deserto e até sua secretária já havia se retirado de seu local de trabalho. Claro, já não era horário de trabalho, girou os olhos.

Entrou no elevador e desceu até o térreo onde entregou as chaves ao rapaz que conferia as portas e fechava a empresa. Dirigiu-se à garagem, deu partida no carro e saiu em direção ao seu local de descanso.

Sesshoumaru seguia em seu Lamborghini imperiosamente pelas ruas, em um momento ou outro olhava para os lados observando a paisagem por onde passava. Já se encontrava a uma boa distancia da empresa e devido a um sinal vermelho tivera que parar o carro, aproveitou a oportunidade e observou ao redor se deparando com um parque de Tóquio, que tantas vezes passara e nunca o tinha notado, este estava repleto de pessoas e já não era hora de estarem nas ruas, mas a noite estava linda e agradável para se caminhar.

O sinal abrira, acelerou o carro e tudo ocorreu muito depressa.

De repente surgiu um belo cachorro à sua frente e um grito feminino desesperado pôde-ser ouvido.

- _Bolshoi!_- a única ação possível foi realizada, Sesshoumaru freou o carro bruscamente e o cheiro forte subiu das rodas. Felizmente o carro conseguira parar antes de chegar próximo ao cachorro e a mulher que se jogara à frente do carro na tentativa de salvar o animal.

Rin caminhava calmamente com Bolshoi pelo parque quando este sem motivos arrancou-se das mãos da morena e saiu correndo desenfreado, mas ao invés de se aprofundar na vegetação do parque correu em direção à rua, apenas um carro se fazia presente no momento, mas este a assustou por muitos, Bolshoi entrou animadamente no momento em que o carro acelerou ao inicio do sinal verde. Só pôde gritar e se atirar à frente do carro em prol de seu amigo.

O cheiro forte de pneu queimado adentrou as narinas de Sesshoumaru, fazendo-o tampá-las com o braço com parte do paletó, devido ao seu olfato aguçado. Estreitou os olhos e olhou por sobre o pára-brisa. Antes de descer, estacionou o carro no acostamento.

-_Louca._ – ainda não acreditava que a mulher se atirara para salvar um cachorro.

Desceu do carro para ver como estava a mulher e o animal, sabia que não havia os atingido.

Ao se aproximar seus olhos se espantaram com a pessoa que estava ajoelhada no chão e a acarinhar o animal, a irritação pelo infortúnio fora acalmada pela presença há muito desejada.

O corpo pequeno estava prostrado próximo ao animal e conversava com este, seus belos cabelos castanhos se encontravam soltos sobre as costas e revoavam ao movimento do ar, somente uma pequenina parte estava presa por um elástico, e aquele cheiro, ah, como desejava senti-lo novamente e estava ali, talvez pelo destino, ao seu alcance.

O coração de Rin estava descompassado devido ao susto levado, tentava se acalmar e também ao animal enquanto acarinhava-lhe o dorso.

-_Bolshoi, garoto levado, quase me matou de susto rapaz._.- Dava leves tapinhas no animal. Quase o perdera e quase fora junto, suspirou, graças a Deus, estavam bem. Deveria agradecer ao motorista por ter evitado o acidente e pedir desculpas pelo transtorno.

_-Rin.._.- ouviu uma voz grave pronunciar-se às suas costas, sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se, então o motorista já havia decido do carro? Não reconhecera a voz, estava muito abalada, seu corpo ainda tremia pelo acontecido, mas este a chamara pelo nome, não? Virou-se para ver o rosto da pessoa que pronunciara seu nome e qual não fora o seu espanto ao ver quem era.

-_Sesshoumaru.._. – sussurrou saudosa e o olhou nos olhos, como sentira saudades daqueles olhos a mirar-lhe- _Bem._. - começou encabulada - _Desculpa pelo incidente Sesshoumaru... Bolshoi se soltou e não consegui alcançá-lo.._ – dizia nervosamente, apertando a coleira do animal por entre os dedos, já fazia muito tempo que não o via, e sua presença ali a deixava desnorteada, abalada, agora que seu corpo tremia mesmo.

Sesshoumaru observou a mulher a tentar se desculpar, estava muito nervosa, era visível.

- _Não se preocupe Rin..._- tratou de silenciá-la - _Apesar da loucura de se jogar à frente do carro, não tivemos nada de tão grave_.- Olhou-a, mirando as expressões no rosto angelical.

Também se encontrava nervoso, o que tanto queria estava ali, à sua frente, disponível aos seus braços. O seu anjo, o seu doce encanto...

-_Oh sim, graças a Deus._ - Sorriu, um sorriso iluminado de gratidão, que fez o coração do youkai faltar uma batida e um meio sorriso tomar-lhe os lábios. Rin ainda permanecia no chão junto ao animal.

-_Vamos, levante-se, estamos em um local inapropriado para uma conversa_.- viu-a assentir.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão à frente da garota para que esta a pegasse para se levantar, a qual foi aceita de bom grado. A mão delicada de Rin tocou a de Sesshoumaru que se apressou em segurá-la para que esta tivesse suporte para se erguer. A outra mão ainda permanecia atada à coleira do animal, temendo uma nova fuga deste.

-_Obrigada._.- agradeceu ainda com a mão unida à do youkai. Sesshoumaru assentiu com um leve menear de cabeça. Aproveitou-se da junção das mãos e a levou a um banquinho próximo no parque para que esta pudesse se sentar. Era nova e muito estranha a sensação de sua mão unida à da humana, nunca em sua vida andara de mãos dadas com uma fêmea e isso mostrava-se extremamente prazeroso.

Rin sentou-se, puxando o animal para ficar próximo dela.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de sangue no ar e olhou-a de cima abaixo, percebendo os joelhos arranhados da morena.

-_Está machucada._ –mostrou o joelho ferido com o olhar. A garota levou seus olhos ao local onde ele indicara e só então percebera o ralado.

-_Oh... Não o tinha visto..._ - olhou-o sem graça.

-_E pelo jeito nem o sentido, não Rin?_- Rin riu com gosto com a interrogativa do rapaz, o som da gargalhada da moça lhe enchera de uma paz há muito não sentida, só sentira essa paz com ela, só ela tinha esse dom de acalmá-lo. Um sorriso discreto apareceu em sua face impassível.

-_Realmente._ - continuava a rir- _Se não o tivesse mostrado, creio que só o perceberia no banho._ –Mostrou-lhe um daqueles sorrisos calorosos.

"Não faça isso comigo Rin... Estou fazendo o meu melhor para não te arrancar desse banco e tomar-lhe em meus braços pequena..." pensou sôfrego, por tamanho esforço em se manter firme a fascinação proveniente da humana.

-_Ah, ainda não o apresentei a você, Sesshoumaru, o causador de toda a confusão_.- indicou o animal com um jogar de cabeça para a direção do cão- _Este aqui é o Bolshoi, um menino muito levado._- passou a mão pela pelagem do animal.

Sesshoumaru observou o cachorro que não tirava os olhos de si desde o primeiro momento, parecia que guardava a dona de um prévio ataque, e estava disposto a defendê-la de qualquer coisa ou ser.

Sesshoumaru se abaixou ficando à altura do animal e olhou-o, aproximou a mão lentamente do animal, o cão somente olhou-a, curioso, mas não notou má intenção no ser que lhe estendia-a e deixou que este o tocasse, Sesshoumaru então deslizou os longos dedos pelo dorso do cão, acarinhando-o.

-_É um belo animal, Rin_. – falou voltando os olhos para a dona do animal. Esta o olhava de um modo carinhoso. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma onda de calor invadir-lhe, um conforto imenso irradiado pelo modo como ela o olhava.

-_Sim, é sim , e muito amigo também._- acarinhou a cabeça de Bolshoi, tentando acalmar-se, Sesshoumaru era incrivelmente sensual, sentia uma vontade imensa de se jogar encima dele, e fazê-lo amá-la ali mesmo, naquele parque, com toda virilidade que este tinha a lhe oferecer.

Se surgisse uma nova oportunidade, não a deixaria escapar, não importando as conseqüências que viriam após o ato de amor, seria dele só por uma noite, não se condenaria por tal feitio, não com ele.

Observou o youkai se levantar da posição que antes se encontrava, se transformando em uma montanha de virilidade à sua frente, uma visão extremamente deleitosa aos olhos chocolates da mulher sentada.

-_Voltando ao assunto anterior, vou levá-la a um hospital para cuidarem deste ferimento._ – disse já tomando a garota pela mão.

-_Não Sesshoumaru, não precisa, estou bem, lhe asseguro isso._ – notou o olhar amedrontado da humana e um cheiro de medo subiu ao ar, estancando seus movimentos.

Olhou-a desconfiado, tinha algo errado, sabia disso, uma dor apossou-lhe o coração ao imaginar que Rin poderia estar com medo dele, e tudo devido à sua ousadia aquela noite.

-_Está com medo de mim Rin..?_- perguntou direto, temia a resposta que poderia vir da morena, mas precisava saber.

Viu esta olhá-lo interrogativa, não entendendo a pergunta.

-_Me temes, Rin?_ – perguntou impaciente, quando que ela lhe tiraria deste martírio. –_ Me responda._

-_Não Sesshoumaru, não o temo, porque me pergunta isso? Não entendo_. – os olhos chocolates estavam perdidos devido à pergunta.

-_ Eu que não entendo esse cheiro de medo proveniente de você Rin._ – olhou-a com os olhos estreitados.

Via a jovem abrir-lhe um grande sorriso, finalmente compreendendo a pergunta.

-_Não gosto de hospitais Sesshoumaru.._.- disse em um sussurro, quase inaudível, mas não para o youkai de cabelos prateados. Observou encantado a menina ruborizar-se pela confissão.

Um alívio lhe tomou o peito que a poucos momentos era tomado por uma dor lasciva, então Rin não o temia como pensou, apenas os hospitais, sorriu, um sorriso discreto, mas significativo. A cada sorriso do youkai, Rin sentia o coração pulsar mais forte, simplesmente amava-o.

-_Então vamos a um local onde eu possa cuidar deste ferimento e não aceito uma negativa como resposta_. – falou em um tom que não aceitaria reprimendas.

-_Mas Sessh..._- olhou-a friamente, cortando-a. –_ E Bolshoi? _– uma ultima tentativa de escapar daquele desejo submisso que sentia.

-_Ele virá conosco._ – finalizou, encerrando o diálogo, Rin percebeu e calou-se.

Entraram no carro e seguiram a direção que Sesshoumaru tomava antes do acontecido. A viagem seguiu silenciosa, Rin não ousou pronunciar nenhuma palavra, apenas ficou a observar a paisagem pela janela do carro.

Sesshoumaru observava-a, tão quieta, pelos cantos dos olhos, admirado com a beleza que possuía a humana, sentir o seu perfume assim tão perto o estava enlouquecendo, desejava-a desesperadamente, suspirou, mas sabia que não poderia tê-la, ela deixara isso claro naquela noite, mostrou que apesar do desejo que sentia por ele, não se entregaria a ele. Frustrou-se ao pensar nisso.

Seu membro ousado já se mostrava em plena atividade dentro da cueca apertada, que sofregamente começava a ficar desconfortável. Rosnou baixo, chamando a atenção da humana para si, virou o rosto para a mulher ao seu lado e olhou-a profundamente agora, o desejo era evidente nos olhos dourados que a encaravam famintos, o que fez com que a jovem virasse o rosto rapidamente para o lado contrário ao dele.

Se não fosse ele, seria ela que o atacaria, corou violentamente com o pensamento.

Finalmente chegaram a um local que Rin não conhecia, não era um hospital, isso era evidente devido ao requinte do lugar e a quantidade de prédios modernos circundados por um muro gigantesco, então observou curiosa, onde será que o youkai a levara?...

Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro na garagem do condomínio, desceu do carro e fez sinal para que Rin fizesse o mesmo. Rin desceu e arrastou Bolshoi com ela, seguiram para o elevador, no caminho Sesshoumaru cumprimentou o porteiro, que a olhou curioso, Rin acabou cumprimentando-o também com em belo sorriso estampado na encantadora face e que foi correspondido pelo senhor.

-_Onde estamos?_ – perguntou-o curiosa, olhava-o com aqueles enormes olhos que tanto o fascinavam.

-_Em minha casa Rin._ – destacando que era obvio onde estavam. Viu a morena corar e seus olhos se estatalarem. – _Não se preocupe pequena, não me aproveitarei de sua inocência. Vamos..?_ – a humana olhou-o confusa, será que ele sabia? Corou fortemente ao pensar em tal fato. Não, não poderia, ou poderia? Balançou a cabeça para os lados espantando os pensamentos. E seguiu Sesshoumaru, com Bolshoi ao lado.

Sesshoumaru observava-a pelos cantos dos olhos, gravando na memória cada contorno da humana, cada movimento que esta produzia, estava realmente encantado com a menina, sua menina...

Adentraram no elevador e seguiram para a cobertura onde vivia Sesshoumaru.

Seguiam lentamente pelo corredor bem decorado, os passos graciosos do youkai eram acompanhados pelo balanço sedoso dos belos cabelos prateados, e pelos olhos chocolates da garota ao seu lado, Sesshoumaru ajeitou-o com uma leve jogada de cabeça.

Ao chegarem à porta o youkai infiltrou os longos dedos na calça do terno negro, à procura de certo objeto.

Retirou de lá um conjunto de chaves que pendiam de um chaveiro realmente exótico e estranhamente bonito, Rin analisou-o, era um cão de pelagem alva, em uma postura altiva, este apresentava imensas garras e olhos em tom carmim. Em cada lado de sua face eram distinguíveis duas estrias arroxeadas e uma lua crescente em azul lhe enfeitava a fronte, era todo em pedras. Estas características...

Sesshoumaru observou o interesse da jovem pelo chaveiro em sua mão e deixou que esta o analisasse com os olhos em suas mínimas características. Deixou–se sorrir ao perceber o encanto que demonstrara pelo cão de pelagem alva, mal sabendo que esta era a sua verdadeira forma...

...pertenciam à Sesshoumaru..!

- _Lindo..._ – a jovem sussurrou ao término da analise do objeto que se encontrava nas mãos do youkai. Olhou a face do homem a sua frente e seus olhos se encontraram novamente com o dele, sorriu ao ver o sorriso deste. "Lindo."

-_Realmente..._ - ouviu-o dizer enquanto enfiava as chaves na fechadura e abria a porta de madeira talhada com lindos desenhos.

- _Sesshoumaru..._- chamou-o - _Este chaveiro.._- parou ao ouvi-la mencionar o chaveiro, será que havia percebido..? – _O cão possui as mesmas marcas que estão em seu rosto.._. – levou a mão graciosamente ao rosto do youkai, percorrendo-o com as pontas do dedo, descendo o toque lentamente por toda a extensão do exótico rosto, em uma caricia delicada, viu o homem à sua frente fechar os belos olhos em sinal de prazer, ouviu a respiração do youkai ofegar devido ao toque, insinuou retirar a mão do rosto de Sesshoumaru, mas esta ação fora impedida pela mão deste sobre a sua, acariciando-a carinhosamente. –_ É você Sesshoumaru? Sua verdadeira forma..?_

Olhou-a. Tinha adorado a caricia proporcionada pela menina, tão delicada, tão doce...

-_Saberá quando o momento certo chegar minha pequena..._- retirou a mão de Rin de seu rosto e apertou a entre as suas – _Não está preparada para certas coisas Rin._.- acariciou-lhe suavemente o rosto com a costa da mão forte- _Talvez um dia, tenha a oportunidade de vê-lo._- deixou que um sorriso misterioso tomasse-lhe os lábios.

Rin não entendera o que o youkai dissera, iria questioná-lo, mas este a puxou rapidamente para dentro do recinto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-_Sinta-se a vontade, vou buscar o kit de primeiro socorros._ – deixou-a sozinha na sala e saiu.

Rin esquecera todas as perguntas ao observar o local, estava impressionada, era tudo tão luxuoso, o bom gosto era evidente, a decoração era impecável, sinceramente não sabia como descrever o que via.

Sesshoumau voltou e se recostou ao batente da porta, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e ficou a observar a humana a admirar sua sala, parecia perdida olhando cada detalhe, o cachorro que a acompanhava estava dormindo sobre o carpete felpudo, alheio ao encantamento da morena.

-_Rin._- ouviu-o chamá-la, a voz grave a tirara de seus devaneios. Observou o homem à sua frente e viu o kit de primeiros socorros na mão do youkai.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e fez com a mulher sentasse no sofá branco atrás desta. Rin sentou-se meio desajeitada e passou a observar cada movimento proveniente do youkai. Ajoelhou-se a frente da humana e abrira a maleta, retirando de dentro alguns itens que seriam necessários para o curativo, um recipiente, gazes, esparadrapo, água, sabão liquido e uma pomada para escoriações e os depositou no chão da sala.

As fortes mãos de Sesshoumaru se dirigiram ao joelho e lavaram o machucado da jovem para retirar a sujeira do asfalto ainda alojada no local, ouviu a garota respirar mais rapidamente, olhou-a nos olhos e viu-a desviar o olhar, seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, pegou a pomada e depositou uma pequena quantidade no dedo indicador e passou sobre a escoriação em um movimento leve e calmo. As gazes foram postas e fixadas por algumas tiras de esparadrapo. Tudo era observado pela menina com admiração. "Mãos quentes e protetoras..."

-_Pronto. Amanhã estará bem melhor_.

Após fazer o curativo na jovem, Sesshoumaru guardou os itens utilizados novamente na maleta e ainda se encontrava ajoelhado em frente à morena, suspirou e começou a levantar-se, mas teve o movimento impedido por uma das mãos delicadas da humana.

Sesshoumaru parara o que havia iniciado e voltou o rosto interrogativamente em direção a morena, estava surpreso pela ação tão repentina desta, a momentos atrás se encontrava tão quieta e agora lhe segurava o antebraço.

Olhou-a nos olhos, esperava uma resposta pela restrição de levantar-se, mas nada viera por parte da morena, esta apenas o olhava fixamente nos olhos, e era evidente o desejo que sentia por ele. E se continuasse a olhá-lo assim não responderia por si, estava controlando-se a todo custo para não possuí-la, não cometeria o mesmo erro de antes, sabia que estava excitado desde o momento em que sentira o cheiro doce exalado unicamente por ela, embriagando-o, sentia seu membro rígido a movimentar-se inquieto dentro da cueca Box branca, tornando insuportável o local apertado em que se encontrava e este ansiava por liberdade da peça íntima onde se encontrava preso. Rosnou e voltou a tentar levantar-se, mas não conseguira realizar o movimento desejado, a pressão realizada pela mão da humana em seu antebraço aumentou impedindo-o novamente de se erguer, começara a irritar-se por tal atitude da mulher sentada no sofá, será que não percebera a agonia que ela o estava submetendo ao ficar tão próximo dela, já que esta não queria nada com ele que o deixasse ir guardar a maleta. Estreitou os olhos para a morena que continuava a olhá-lo do mesmo modo de antes.

De repente notara um certo odor a impregnar o ar lentamente, estava tão irritado que não percebera a excitação da morena, mas não ousaria tocá-la novamente, entendera o recado da ultima vez.

-_Não faça isso humana..._ – rosnou roucamente. Seu corpo já começava a responder ao estimulo proporcionado pelo cheiro da jovem. Virou o rosto agoniadamente em direção oposta ao da garota. –_Pequena.. Não comece o que não pretende continuar..._ - falou em tom de aviso, para que esta o entendesse. Mas a pressão não cessou, continuava a mesma, estava começando a perder a lucidez, o odor se fez mais forte, apertou a alça da maleta para evitar algo de que se arrependeria amargamente de fazer com a menina.

- _Solte-me Rin, antes que eu não consiga me conter.._.- nada. Voltou a olhar-lhe nos olhos. Sua respiração tornou-se falha, o ar entrava sofregamente e mal chegavam aos pulmões.- _Rin..._ – sussurrou rouco – _Vamos minha menina, não faça isso.._- largou a maleta e virou o corpo para a mulher, olhava-a desejoso, seu ser começara a agir por instinto, estava colocando toda sua força para não tomar-lhe, não fora uma boa idéia trazê-la para sua casa, sabia que teria graves conseqüências. Rosnou nervoso.

Rin somente o olhava, analisando cada centímetro daquela face inexpressível à sua frente, segurara-o para que não se afastasse enquanto juntava coragem para realizar o que seu corpo tanto desejava, percebera então, o conflito interno que se passava com o youkai, e sinceramente trataria de acalmá-lo nesse mesmo instante.

Rin estendeu suas pequenas mãos e colocou-as carinhosamente no rosto de mármore do belo youkai, este apenas a olhava agoniado. Com a palma das mãos acariciou de forma doce as faces do homem, olhava-o diretamente nos olhos desejosa, então em um movimento calmo foi trazendo lentamente o rosto de Sesshoumaru de encontro ao seu e selou seus lábios doces aos do jovem youkai.

Os olhos do jovem youkai se tornaram atônitos com a ousadia prazerosa da pequena a selar-lhe os lábios com os seus. Mas seu espanto fora tomado pelo sabor doce dos lábios da humana, então lhe cingiu a cintura com os musculosos braços, trazendo-a de encontro ao peitoral bem desenhado, apertando-a contra o corpo viril. Sua língua foi de encontro à abertura dos lábios pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo. A rendição foi instantânea. Gemeu por entre os lábios da jovem ao sentir seu sabor estonteante e a língua aveludada a enroscar-se com a sua em uma dança ritmada e exigente.

Após segundos de lascívia, cessaram o beijo em busca de um pouco de ar, mas sedentos por uma continuação. As faces coradas da menina indicavam a ousadia cometida e bem aceita pelo youkai, passou a língua pelos lábios e sentiu o sabor viciante dos de Sesshoumaru nos seus, percebeu que este a observava atentamente e este se encontrava atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer.

O youkai soltou o corpo da morena e levou as mãos aos cabelos, desnorteado, não conseguiria parar, suspirou irritado, não depois de prová-la.

-_Pare pequena, pare enquanto há tempo.._- as palavras saíram roucas, mas sérias, avisando-a das conseqüências de uma continuidade. A respiração estava descompassada, sôfrega, não suportaria isso por muito tempo, estava enlouquecendo-o.

-_Não posso Sesshoumaru, não agora._ – sussurou sensualmente e puxou-o pelo colarinho da camisa, unindo seus lábios novamente aos de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rosnou, agora não haveria mais volta, dera a chance de escolha à morena, e esta não recuou, então servir-se-ia satisfatoriamente do seu tão almejado banquete libidinoso. Seu corpo grande e másculo, já se encontrava em pleno estado de excitação, necessitava da saciedade tanto carnal quanto a interior que seriam provenientes da humana à sua frente.

O beijo inicialmente doce tornou-se voluptuoso e Sesshoumaru aprofundou-o com uma urgência agonizante. Em um movimento rápido trouxe o corpo esbelto da jovem ao encontro do seu, sentindo os seios da mulher repousarem aconchegantes em seu peitoral rígido, grunhiu prazeroso ao contato, ouvia a menina arfar entre seus lábios e a fragrância almiscarada da humana dominava o local com o seu odor, e isto o instigava mais, muito mais. Rin seria sua, só sua..

As mãos de Rin subiram ao couro cabeludo do youkai, trazendo-o mais para perto, temendo uma fuga do sonho que estava vivendo e que só ele poderia proporcionar-lhe, ouvio-o gemer roucamente.

Os segundos se passaram lentamente, deleitosos aos dois seres, a falta de ar se fez presente outra vez, então o sentiu separar os lábios do seu e encará-la com os olhos em chama em sinal de pura luxúria. Os lábios rosados da morena estavam levemente inchados e vermelhos, respirava aceleradamente, queria mais e esperava que Sesshoumaru pudesse oferta-lhe.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru deslizaram pelas costas bem desenhadas da mulher, com o toque sensual ouviu-a suspirar e deixou que sua boca curvasse em um sorriso satisfeito. Os dedos longos se enrolaram nos cabelos castanhos da morena e puxaram-no com delicadeza fazendo com que a cabeça da jovem se inclinasse para trás, dando-lhe livre acesso ao local pulsante por onde o sangue fluia fervente. Sesshoumaru inclinou seu rosto em direção ao pescoço de Rin e passou a língua aveludada, deslizando-a em movimentos lentos de baixo para cima, o que arrancou diversos gemidos da mulher que mantinha-se com os olhos fechados aproveitando cada roçar da língua de Sesshoumaru. "Doce.. tão doce, minha Rin.."

O youkai sorriu malicioso com o prazer que podia proporcionar à sua pequena, "Tão sensível", nunca tivera uma fêmea que correspondesse tão entregue assim às suas carícias e estava adorando a nova experiência.

As mãos da menina que antes haviam deslizado da cabeça do rapaz, agora insinuaram tocá-lo no abdome para senti-lo, mas o movimento desejado fora impedido pela mão livre do youkai que tomou-lhe os pulsos. Os olhos da morena abriram-se frustrados, e Sesshoumaru sorriu ao vê-los.

Soltou-lhe os cabelos, mas continuou a segurar-lhe os pulsos com uma das mãos, observou a menina levantar o tronco lentamente, atiçando-lhe o desejo de tomá-la, Rin o seduzia com o mínimo esforço possível, parecia saber certamente o que fazer para atraí-lo. Encarou-a e em um movimento exigente puxou-a novamente para tomar-lhe os lábios, sugou-lhes como a uma fruta fresca, saboreando deleitoso o gosto de sua menina. Sesshoumaru libertou-lhe os pulsos, que soube aproveitar com gosto, levou as mãos delicadas ao tórax do homem e passou as unhas levemente por ele, arrancando gemidos dos lábios do youkai que ainda permaneciam colados aos seus. Sorriu prazerosa, Sesshoumaru correspondia à mesma altura do seu desejo. Os dedos finos ousaram a desabotoar-lhe os botões da camisa de linho branca, um a um, e fez com que esta deslizasse pelos largos ombros, bem definido do youkai, sentia ao toque de sua mão o quão Sesshoumaru era perfeito físicamente.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se livre da camisa e faria o mesmo com a mulher, pegou as mãos da jovem com uma das suas e retirou-as de seu corpo, elevando-as acima da cabeça da morena, com a outra puxou lentamente a regata rosa da humana, apreciando cada região da barriga chapada que ia sendo descoberta, rosnou ao ver os seios redondos e bem colocados no sutiã de renda vermelha, extremamente provocante, por fim Rin via se livre da vestimenta a qual Sesshoumaru jogou no chão sem parar de contemplá-la.

Ao perceber-se semi-nua Rin livrou-se da mão de Sesshoumaru que mantinha seus punhos presos e cobriu a parte dos seios que fora descoberta com os braços, corando-se violentamente por ele vê-la assim.

Sesshoumaru levou sua mãos aos braços de Rin carinhosamente.

- _Deixe-me vê-la Rin.._.- retirou-os olhando-a nos olhos, dando-lhe confiança. Voltou a contemplá-la avidamente- _Linda..-_ sussurrou prazeroso.

Em questão de segundos, levou os lábios bem feitos aos de Rin, na mesma volúpia de antes, desejava-a ainda mais, como se isto fosse possível. Sentiu esta envolver-lhe com os braços pendendo-o em um abraço caloroso enquanto se beijavam. Sesshoumaru percorria o corpo de Rin com as mãos, apertando-o entre os dedos, arrancando gemidos da humana, que eram um estimulo aos seu ouvidos. As mãos de Rin descobriam-lhe cada centímetro de suas costas, deslizando as unhas em leves arranhões, puxando-o mais para perto de si.

Estavam seguindo por um caminho sem volta, o da saciedade do corpo e da alma com a junção dos corpos, estes que foram feitos para um perfeito encaixe.

Separaram os lábios e Sesshoumaru levou as mãos ao rosto perfeito da jovem e observou-a, estava tão frágil sentada no sofá, o coração descompassado, os olhos a encará-lo, arfava sem pudor, sabia que ela o desejava, via isso no fundo dos seus olhos e principalmente pelo embriagante aroma exalado por esta, sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe à nuca ao perceber um brilho distinto mesclado ao desejo nos olhos da jovem, assustou-se, isso era.. "Amor", sentiu o controle voltar-lhe ao seu corpo em ondas certeiras, espantou-se ao constatar o motivo da entrega da menina a si, ela se entregava por amor, ficou desnorteado com a descoberta, a realidade retornara dura, obrigando-o a ver a única verdade atrás de toda a luxuria depreendida pela fêmea a sua frente, o desejo ainda permanecia forte e seu corpo estava pronto para agir, para dar prazer à mulher e só, estreitou os olhos, não a tomaria, Rin não era como as outras, que queriam apenas seu corpo na cama a cobrir-lhe os seus em movimentos libidinosos e a arrancar-lhes voluptuosos gemidos, fechou os olhos dourados fortemente e abriu-os, Rin desejava mais, desejava seu amor.. E isto ele não poderia oferta-lhe, não poderia dar-lhe o que esta desejava, pois em si não existia amor para entregar à humana...

Sesshoumaru encarou-a duramente, repreendendo-a com o olhar.

-_ Recomponha-se Rin._.- falou suavemente mas áspero - _vou levá-la agora mesmo à sua casa._- as palavras saíram frias e em tom de repreensão subentendido. Levantou-se da posição que ocupava antes e desviou seu olhar do da jovem no sofá. Após certo tempo perdido no silêncio que dominava sua sala, ousou voltar-se os olhos à menina e viu a face desta tomada por uma expressão confusa, angustiada. Rin não entendia a mudança tão repentina de Sesshoumaru, o que tinha feito de errado? Porque a tratara assim?

-_O que... fiz .. de errado... Sesshoumaru?_- a voz saiu em um tom embargado, cortando o silencio mórbido do local, lágrimas tomaram-lhe os olhos em desespero, e que ousariam fugir-lhe pelo rosto em questão de segundos.

Olhou-a e seu coração contraiu-se em dor após deslumbrar o estado desesperado da morena, triste pela falta de explicação de suas ações, mas tinha que ser assim ou seria pior, não tinha o que Rin desejava.

Devido à falta de respostas, uma nova pergunta surgiu dos lábios rosados da mulher.

- _Por quê...? Apenas me diga o porquê Sesshoumaru.._ – a voz em um sussurro sôfrego alcançou os tímpanos sensíveis do youkai, e as lágrimas antes presas deslizaram livremente pelo rosto de Rin, sem destino, percorrendo-o quentes o caminho antes afagado pelos longos dedos de Sesshoumaru. Ouviu-o suspirar pesadamente.

-_Não tenho para oferecer-lhe o que desejas Rin.._ – sentiu uma dor alucinante tomar-lhe o peito pela confissão e levou a mão ao local na tentativa de afastá-la, não gostava de vê-la assim. Porque doía, se esta era a verdade. Contemplou os olhos chocolates da morena, marejados, e sentiu-se um carrasco por impor tal sofrimento à humana. Elevou a mão forte, levando-a ao encontro do rosto triste da mulher, mas estancou a ação a centímetros desta, recuando rapidamente. – _Vista-se Rin, vou pegar as chaves e iremos_.- Virou o corpo relutantemente, mas decidido, afastando-se do que mais desejava na terra, queria continuar, com o mesmo fogo e luxuria de antes, mas não podia, não como ela queria. – _Porque tinha que amar-me Rin, não seria mais fácil apenas ter-me esta noite, pequena.._ - sussurou apenas para si e segui seu caminho, deixando sobre o sofá um ser feminino desolado a inundar a bela face com lágrimas, não compreendendo o youkai que sumia de sua vista a passos lentos. Como assim não tinha para oferecer-lhe o que queria? Mas era ele que ela queria, e este não poderia dar-se a ela só por está noite? Soluços tremeram-lhe o corpo de coração dolorido e seus olhos angustiados seguiram perdidos a figura máscula a sua frente, desejando fortemente compreendê-lo.

...

* * *

**_FIM..._**

**_De mais uma capítulo, continua...xD_**

**_Quero agradecer imensamente às minhas leitoras que mandaram suas opiniões no capítulo anterior,muitíssimo obrigada, escrevo devido a vocês, continuem a acompanhar a fic! Aguardo seus comentários =)  
_**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_Nathi-chan!_**

**_Que bom que está acompanhando a minha fic *o*_**

**_Fico muitíssimo feliz!_**

**_Oxe, se tá. Mas o Sesshy faz qualquer uma pegar fogo! Ahsuahshaush_**

**_Ele foi bem apressadinho, está acostumado a ter tudo na hora que quer, aí já se viu né!_**

**_Continue acompanhando!_**

**_Beijoks de beijinho xD_**

**_

* * *

__Telma-chan!_**

**_Obrigada pelo elogio, assim me deixa embaraçada... =$_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando, sim, sim!_**

**_Continue acompanhando!_**

**_Bjoks_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Diana-chan!_**

**_Nhaaaaaa, atualizei sim, sim,sim!_**

**_Pode ficar tranqüila não irei abandonar a fic, tenho muitas idéias para estes dois!_**

**_Super caliente! Até eu fiquei sem fôlego ao escrever aahsuahsuhaushu_**

**_Ele é muito safadinho, mas tem um jeito fofo de lidar com a Rin apesar de todo o desejo vc vai ver._**

**_Continue acompanhado a fic!_**

**_Bjoks_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Anny-chan!_**

**_Obrigadaaa, adorei os elogios, fico até sem graça =$_**

**_Sim, sim, sim é a minha primeira fic e estou tentando o meu melhor =)_**

**_Antes eu só lia as fics, ai decidi escrever uma hehehe_**

**_Mas ultimamente ando sem tempo para ler Y-Y_**

**_Fico muito, muito, muito feliz por suas reviews floor_**

**_Nhaaaa que bom que está amando e espero que continue gostando dos novos capítulos!_**

**_Bjokas_**

* * *

**_Reviews são extremamente bem vindas! Elas nos impulsionam a escrever._**

**_Aceito dicas, sugestões, críticas construtivas, o que suas mentes quiserem colocar serão bem recebidas._**

**_Aguardo comentários do capítulo._**

**_Faça uma autora feliz, doe Reviews! xD  
_**

**_Bjoks_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olá Minna-san!**_

_**Novo capítulo para vocês. Desculpem-me pela demora! Y-Y**_

_**Mas aqui está, espero que gostem.**_

_**Aviso: HENTAI!**_

**_Ah, e só para variar um pouquinho, o capitulo está longo, mas não consigo diminui-lo, perdão. YoY_**

_**Itálico - fala dos personagens**_

_**""- Pensamentos**_

_**BOA LEITURA!  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Doce encanto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A lua majestosa iluminava o alto céu negro cravejado de estrelas, a brisa fria adentrava sem pudor por entre as portas de madeiras bem feitas da sacada, as cortinas de seda em tom azul e branco dançavam sem pestanejar ao som do leve vento, arrancando do belo corpo que ainda repousava tristonho no sofá branco, diversos arrepios e levando às narinas de olfato aguçado do imponente youkai a passos calmos e precisos a doce essência que emanava deste ser choroso, fazendo-o se arrepender amargamente dos princípios tão bem impostos e respeitados pelos machos de seu clã.

Mas se manteria firme em sua decisão, não faria o que tanto desejava, pois em conseqüência machucaria profundamente a jovem humana que tanto o fascinara e isso o seu orgulho não permitiria, em hipótese alguma, estreitou os olhos fortemente, mesmo que isto lhe custasse o castigo do corpo másculo que ansiava pelo encaixe perfeito do outro, era assim que deveria ser e assim seria feito, a levaria o mais rápido possível para a casa e esqueceria o assunto, rosnou irritado, não era isso que seu membro ereto apertado na peça intima sofregamente insistia para que fosse feito.

Rin observava-o se afastar de si, e estava vendo ali sua ultima oportunidade fluir por entre os dedos e isso ela não permitiria uma segunda vez, desejava o toque quente dele por todo o seu corpo, os longos dedos a afagar-lhe a pele macia percorrendo-a sem pressa, arrepiou-se só de pensar em tais ações vindas do belo youkai.

Bolshoi que antes dormia em uma ponta do tapete, levantou-se do local e dirigiu-se à cozinha para dormir mais tranquilamente, havia muita agitação onde estava.

Em questões de poucos segundos Rin afirmou a decisão tomada anteriormente, tê-lo-ia aqui e agora, sem importar-se com as conseqüências. Levantou-se decidida a fazer o que há muito almejava, o corpo delicado ergueu-se rápido do sofá macio e pôs-se a andar em passadas firmes e em direção ao objeto de desejo, o corpo bem talhado do homem à frente. O corpo feminino ao aproximar-se realizou a única ação desejada, lançou-se com os braços delgados erguidos às costas do youkai, envolvendo-o fortemente, afagando os músculos delineados com os seios redondos e macios.

Sesshoumaru estava tão perdido em pensamentos, devido às decisões tomadas e que o afligiam no momento, que sua audição e olfato aguçados, não foram eficientes quanto à aproximação da jovem humana em relação ao seu corpo. Só pôde sentir então a pressão prazerosa exercida pelo ser frágil as suas costas.

Sesshoumaru cessou os passos antes decididos, não poderia continuar com uma mulher a lhe rodear a cintura. Suspirou pesadamente, o que essa mulher pensava que estava fazendo, queria levá-lo a loucura esta noite?

-_Rin.._.- chamou-a em um tom repreensivo.- _O que pensa que está fazendo mulher?_ – a voz saiu rouca traindo a repreensão dada, rosnou nervoso, o que tinha essa humana que o deixava tão aflito e excitado, se está não seguisse a ordem anteriormente dada, não suportaria por muito mais tempo, principalmente com esta a roçar-lhe o delgado corpo contra o seu, ofegou ao senti-la apertar ainda mais o abraço. –_Afaste-se Rin, antes que eu cometa uma besteira.._**_. _**- as palavras fluíram ofegadas, demonstrando que o controle fugia de si, estava por um fio a razão e esta romper-se-ia em segundos se não se afastasse da morena.

- _Não Sesshoumaru._ – a morena confessou decidida. A voz saiu abafada devido ao abraço apertado que ainda dava no youkai. - _Não quero e não vou me afastar de você. _- sentiu o corpo alto e musculoso tremer-se ao ouvi-la, sabia que este se segurava a entregar-se a ela e esta queria por tudo quebrar a barreira imposta entre os corpos. Rin afrouxou os braços ao redor da cintura do homem e elevou o corpo pequeno nas pontas dos pés levando o rosto ao encontro do ouvido deste. Ao passar pela região do pescoço do youkai, a tentação foi grande e não pôde ser evitada, Rin insinuou o nariz pela pele alva e macia aspirando deliciada a colônia masculina desprendida na região, suspirou em deleite e depositou graciosamente um leve beijo ao pé da nuca do youkai, ouviu-o gemer baixinho. Sesshoumaru permanecia quieto, apenas sentia. Após certo tempo os lábios rosados chegaram ao local almejado, Rin antes de falar-lhe afagou a orelha do homem com uma delicada baforada de ar morno proveniente da cálida boca, sentiu o corpo másculo arrepiar-se ruidosamente e pronunciar um rosnado angustiado, estava testando-o e sabia que este não suportaria muito mais tempo, não com estas ações as quais o estava submetendo. Aproximou a boca ao ouvido do youkai respirando ofegante, e pronunciou em uma voz rouca e sensual.

- _Faça então Sesshoumaru, faça uma besteira comigo..._ – Rin passou a língua molhada pelas divisões da bela orelha arrancando suspiros aflitos do inuyoukai –_ Não me importa o que me disse antes, já sei das conseqüências e arcarei com elas.. _– soltou o ar deliciada com o calor do corpo do youkai.-_ Agora a única coisa que realmente quero é você Sesshoumaru...só você.._. - e mordeu audaciosamente o lóbulo da orelha fazendo o youkai arfar sofrêgamente. - A_penas me faça sua..._ – gemeu em deleite ao ouvi-lo rosnar.

Rin não teve nem tempo de pensar ao pronunciar as ultimas palavras, estas que agora inundavam a mente do youkai e expulsaram avidamente a razão que atrapalhava os progressos entre os corpos desejosos. Sesshoumaru ao ouvi-la ofegar próximo à sua orelha e pedi-lo para fazê-la sua fêmea assim tão decidida e ainda por cima permanecer roçando os seios fartos em sua pele quente, o fizeram esquecer de tudo, já não tinha mais como se conter, e as palavras ditas roucamente ao seu ouvido foram a chave para sua liberdade e Rin estava lhe oferecendo de bom grado e sinceramente não ousaria rejeitá-la.

Sesshoumaru virou-se ávido e ofegante, as mãos fortes do youkai retiraram sôfrego os braços da morena ainda pendidos em sua cintura, puxou o corpo delicado de encontro ao seu com força e prensou-a na parede próxima a eles encaixando os corpos firmemente e encarou com extremo desejo os orbes chocolates da mulher a sua frente, estava extremamente excitado e após as ações exercidas por Rin as coisas estavam fora de controle.

- _Você me... enlouquece Rin.._.- as palavras saíram roucas e falhas, a língua aveludada passeou pela boca macia da morena, deliciando-se com o sabor destes -_ Lhe dei escolhas pequena e você fez a sua..._- levou as garras afiadas ao rosto delicado fazendo a bela morena arrepiar-se com o toque exótico- _Minha Rin.._.- deslizou as garras do rosto para o colo descoberto -_ Essa noite pequena... você será só minha..-_ dizendo isto Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe os lábios voluptuosamente, sugando-os em uma sede insaciada de desejo, prensou-a mais fortemente na parede mostrando-lhe que o caminho não haveria mais volta. Rin suspirou por entre os lábios do youkai satisfeita, conseguira alcançar a sua meta, teria Sesshoumaru e pensaria nas conseqüências mais tarde, só mais tarde.

-_Sim Sesshoumaru, só sua..._ - ouviu-a confirmar, sentindo a satisfação do youkai por uma parte do seu corpo másculo há muito desperta.

O membro rijo do youkai pressionava fortemente o ventre reto da morena, evidenciando a excitação ávida por ela, e este fazia questão de mostrá-la à fêmea a sua frente que ofegava a cada investida de quadril do youkai contra seu corpo na parede.

- _Sente Rin? Ele lhe deseja ainda mais que antes, ele ânsia por você a todo o momento_. - falou ao pé do ouvido da jovem e ouviu-a suspirar diversas vezes.

Rin impulsionou o quadril delicado para frente em encontro ao membro viril do youkai que pulsava sôfrego por atenção.

- _Sim Sesshoumaru..._ – sussurrou desejosa - _Mas eu quero mais que este simples toque dele, muito mais_... – as palavras fluíam suplicantes, queria-o logo. Ouviu-o uivar em prazer ao senti-la contra seu membro ereto e ouvir suas palavras.

- _E você terá minha pequena..._ - disse em um tom gemido, deleitante ao ouvido da morena.

Mais rápido que as palavras foram os lábios do youkai que se colaram aos da morena em uma luta deliciosa, Sesshoumaru pressionou a língua macia contra os lábios da mulher forçando passagem, queria sentir o interior doce e aveludado da fêmea humana. As línguas se entrelaçaram graciosas em movimentos ritmados e rápidos, agraciando seus donos com longos gemidos de satisfação. Queria-a tanto que chegava a doer e sentia o mesmo vindo da jovem. As mãos fortes de Sesshoumaru apossaram-se das curvas generosas do corpo da morena, deslizando cálidas por todos os contornos que encontravam em seu caminho, gemia roucamente somente por tocá-la.

As mãos delicadas da morena desciam ávidas pelas costas do youkai imperiosas pelos músculos bem talhados, as unhas ousadas arranhavam a alva pele levemente, arrancando suspiros prazerosos do youkai por entre os lábios, subiu uma de suas mãos aos fios prateados massageando o couro cabeludo delicadamente, a outra se encontrou com o tórax desnudo e se encaminhou ao mamilo rodeando-o com a ponta fina dos dedos delgados. Sesshoumaru sentiu a caricia ousada e cessou o beijo olhando-a surpreso, sorriu ao observá-la tão entregue a si, mas queria experimentá-la por completo e não desejava que Rin desviasse sua atenção com suas caricias que o desnorteavam. Então elevou uma de suas mãos e tomou os pulsos da humana entre os dedos e os prensaram acima de sua cabeça no alto da parede. Ouviu-a suspirar irritada com a ação dele.

- _Não Sesshoumaru eu também quero brincar._. – proferiu em tom manhoso com aqueles olhos chocolates chorosos – _Deixe-me senti-lo... Sim?_ – indagou tentando soltar-se da mão forte que segurava firmemente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu malicioso, levou a mão livre que antes se encontrava nas costas da morena aos lábios doces da menina, e passeou uma de suas garras delicadamente por eles, sentindo-a estremecer com tal ato.

- _Sim minha pequena.._- sussurou próximo ao ouvido da jovem- _Mas não antes do que desejo... A brincadeira está apenas começando minha menina, e ainda tenho muito que saciar-me de você..._ - sugou o lóbulo da orelha da humana e gemeu ao senti-la jogar seu formoso quadril em direção ao seu. O jogo já estava ficando insuportável de se agüentar.

-_Mas Sessh._.- as palavras foram caladas pelos lábios finos do youkai que a tomaram sem pudor em uma sede descomunal, adorava o sabor dela e não conseguiria ficar nem mais um segundo sem senti-lo nos seus. A mão livre infiltrou-se pelos fios castanhos e trouxe mais para perto o rosto da jovem para o seu, intensificando ainda mais o beijo e arrancando suspiros e gemidos de ambos. Em um movimento rápido Sesshoumaru separou os lábios e virou a jovem de costas prensando-a na parede fria novamente. Juntou seu corpo ao de Rin, arrancando desta diversos suspiros.

Sesshoumaru arfava ao pé do ouvido de Rin, estimulando-a a produzir um aroma mais concentrado e viciante ao youkai.

- _Seu cheiro está me levando ao delírio minha pequena...-_ aspirou o local por onde o sangue fluía impiedoso, desesperando o membro rijo do homem posicionado atrás das nádegas da mulher. Sesshoumaru rosnou baixinho, sentindo seu pênis encontrar os montes macios da humana, forçou seu quadril e observou a mulher abrir as pernas instintivamente, apreciando deleitoso a ação da mulher. Rin sentiu o posicionamento do membro de sesshoumaru em seu bumbum e gemeu com gosto, era delicioso senti-lo tão próximo assim de si, suas mãos ainda continuavam presas pela de Sesshoumaru, tornando-se uma tortura não poder tocá-lo como queria.

- _Se continuar assim._. – empinou o bumbum, ouvindo-o gemer- n_ão será você Sesshoumaru o agraciado com a loucura._.- rebolou levemente, atiçando-o e sentindo a mão livre do youkai puxar-lhe a cintura com força em direção ao ponto volumoso do seu corpo. Rosnou prazeroso.

- _Não aprece as coisas, pequena. Não quero machucá-la._. – repreendeu-a roucamente pelo movimento ousado da menina no seu membro excitado. Os corpos unidos desejavam-se loucamente e torturavam-se por um prazer desmedido. Queriam-se, mas adiariam a junção carnal, o caminho era mais saboroso do que alcançar o cume rapidamente. O jogo continuava incessante até o limite de ambos.

- _Então vem logo Sesshoumaru... Vem..._ - rebolou mais forte contra o youkai, a respiração ofegante do homem, estava a impregnar-lhe os ouvidos, estimulando-a a continuar os movimentos.

Se Rin continuasse o atiçando deste jeito, apressaria as coisas e não queria isso, rosnou, não permitiria que a ousadia da moça o desencaminhasse de seus planos, não mesmo. Soltou os pulsos da mulher, e pousou as duas mãos na cintura delgada da humana e juntou apressadamente o traseiro desta ao membro suplicante por ela. O gemido forte de ambos pôde ser ouvido pela silenciosa sala.

- _Pare Rin_.- sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – _Quem dita as regras do jogo._.. - as palavras mesmo roucas de desejo saíram firmes. –_ sou eu .._.- lambeu-lhe com a cálida língua.

- _Isso é o que veremos Sesshoumaru._- proferiu sensualmente. Mas ao tempo das palavras chegarem ao ouvido do homem sentiu as mãos do youkai desatar-lhe o feixe do sutiã nervosamente, mas com extrema agilidade e sentiu-o deslizá-lo pelo ventre reto da morena junto às mãos de Sesshoumaru que percorriam o mesmo caminho sentindo a pele macia da humana. Após a ação, o youkai virou o corpo feminino rapidamente para si, desejava ver-lhe os montes redondos que não demoraria a saborear sedentamente.

Ao virá-la seus olhos não se desviaram dos seios da moça, eram redondos e firmes, e certamente caber-lhe-iam perfeitamente nas mãos, rosnou baixo desejoso, os mamilos rosa estavam rígidos carente por atenção, e que certamente a língua ávida de Sesshoumaru iriam com extremo prazer oferecer-lhe.

Rin mostrava se sem pudor ao youkai, toda a vergonha antes sentida pela jovem, agora se encontrava extinta igual à sua razão, o que importava neste momento era Sesshoumaru e o prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando, nunca em sua vida havia sentido tudo que este lhe havia feito sentir e faria, mas também nunca deixara que ninguém a tocasse como ele agora a tocava, suspirou deleitosa, e ainda só estavam no começo. Observou-o a admirar-lhe sedentamente os montes macios e sorriu deliciada, levou as pequenas mãos ao seu rosto e puxou-lhe para um intenso beijo onde as línguas se enlaçavam, em uma luta prazerosa.

Sesshoumaru cessou o beijo e foi deslizando os lábios em cálidos beijos pelo pescoço, colo aproximando-se do local almejado, os belos seios da mulher, ao encontrá-los tomou-lhe um dos seios na boca e começou a sugá-lo ávido, a língua succionava os mamilos deixando a dona deles extasiada pela sensação que lhe deixava sem reação. Uma das mãos do youkai desceu ligeira para o outro monte e passou a acariciá-lo com as pontas dos dedos, passando as garras com leveza pela pele delicada, apenas gemidos e suspiros eram ouvidos e isto agradava imensamente o youkai que aumentou a firmeza da carícia.

Os seios da mulher eram deliciosos, o sabor virginal da pele intocada o estava deixando aflito por mais, a pele em pêssego acariciava-lhe o céu da boca e o sabor doce era indescritível, nunca havia provado algo semelhante e tinha plena convicção de que havia um local inexplorado onde o sabor o atingiria mais profundamente, sorriu malicioso, revezou a caricia e abocanhou o outro seio com a boca bem feita.

Rin elevou as mãos aos fios prateados acariciando o couro cabeludo, enquanto sentia a deliciosa sensação que Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionava. As mãos largaram os fios e foram às orelhas pontudas acariciando-as em movimentos circulares, ouviu o youkai que lhe sugava os seios, ainda encaixado ao monte macio, ronronar em prazer, o que fez com que a morena continuasse os movimentos.

Sesshoumaru largou os seios da mulher contra a vontade, mas necessitava dos lábios dela colados aos seus urgentemente, o beijo foi quente e arrebatador fazendo com que os braços da morena envolvessem-lhe o pescoço em suporte à caricia trocada.

Sesshoumaru puxou o corpo pequeno para cima e sustentou-o com um dos braços, uma de suas mãos fortes deslizaram pelas laterais do corpo da mulher e focalizaram no botão do short branco que ainda ousava permanecer naquele lugar impedindo-lhe o progresso de suas carícias, os dedos longos desabotoaram habilmente o short e deslizou-o pela pernas torneadas da jovem junto à calcinha de renda vermelha, uivou prazeroso ao sentir na costa da mão os pêlos sedosos do centro feminino da humana, a região exalava fortemente o adocicado cheiro de chocolate e cereja... o mesmo, só que em maior intensidade, do dia na livraria, rosnou com a lembrança.

Rin ao sentir-se completamente nua assustou-se cessando o beijo ardente que trocava com Sesshoumaru. O youkai ao perceber a apreensão de sua fêmea colocou-a com os pés no chão, pegou a sua forte mão e tocou-a na bochecha rosada, acariciando-lhe.

- _Rin..._- viu-a observá-lo apreensiva-_ Agora não há mais volta pequena, não depois de tudo que fizemos..._- passou a garra pelos lábios vermelhos.- Pr_ecisamos continuar... Não precisa sentir vergonha minha menina... Você está simplesmente deliciosa assim..._ - sussurrou roucamente ao pé do ouvido da humana, ouviu-a gemer.

As palavras do youkai deram-lhe a coragem antes perdida e uma ousadia quase insana. Para que sentir vergonha se era isso que desde o início queria, mostrar-se a ele e ser sua.

- _Não quero parar Sesshoumaru.._. – retirou a mão do youkai de seu rosto e segurou-a com uma das mãos. Rin encarou o youkai profundamente e realizou algo inesperado ao homem, deslizou a mão do youkai por seu corpo lentamente, percorrendo-o em uma carícia prazerosa e guiou-a à sua região pulsante, quente e molhada. Rin depositou a mão forte em seu centro feminino junto à sua. – _Quero senti-lo aqui... Bem fundo aqui..._ - sussurrou roucamente ao ouvido do youkai.

Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração ao sentir o centro feminino quente de Rin por sob seus dedos, começou a arfar loucamente, menina insana, assim o levaria ao extremo da loucura, queria matá-lo de prazer com sua ação e palavras. "Sim Rin.. você me sentira em plena ação bem fundo aí.."

Sesshoumaru levantou-a para seu colo e carregou-a apressado até uma pequena mesa próxima, jogou todos os objetos ao chão e colocou sobre a mesa o corpo feminino, abriu suas delgadas pernas com as suas e se posicionou entre elas. Levou novamente a mão ao centro feminino deliciado pela calidez e suavidade do local.

-_Rin... Menina insana... Sabe me atrair como nenhuma outra fêmea.._ – sussurrou em resposta ao ouvido da morena. Os dedos longos iniciaram movimentos circulares no centro feminino, acariciando com gosto o montículo intumescido arrancando gemidos longos da morena e o excitando mais e mais. Rin emitia um som tão deleitoso ao youkai que o instigava a dar-lhe cada vez mais prazer. Rin depositou sua mão sobre a do youkai e acompanhava os movimentos do youkai em sua feminilidade. –_ Delicosa... Rin, você é extremamente deliciosa..._ – suspirou próximo ao ouvido da morena - _Instiga-me extremamente teus gemidos pequena.._- mordeu-lhe o pescoço e acariciou mais fortemente a feminilidade da mulher-_ Rin.. dá-me mais.. Mais de seu corpo, mais de seus gemidos.._- penetrou vigorosamente um de seus longos dedos no orifício apertado do centro feminino e ouviu-a arfar entre gemidos, a respiração de ambos estava entrecortada pelo prazer que sentiam. O interior de Rin era de uma calidez jamais sentida pelo youkai, as fêmeas que antes possuíra não eram tão úmidas e quentes quanto a jovem humana, não respondiam tão entregues às suas carícias.

Iniciou movimentos de vai e vem com o dedo na feminilidade da mulher, observou-a movimentar-se contra seu dedo em busca de uma maior profundidade em seu interior e enquanto impulsionava seu quadril observava-o arfando desejosa. A outra mão do youkai acariciava-lhe um dos mamilos circundando-o com a garra e dando leves apertões.

-_Mais Sesshou..ma..ru.. coloca.. mais um.._- sussurrava ofegante enquanto levava seu sexo ao dedo do youkai, as mãos da jovem seguravam fortemente nas extremidades da mesa . O youkai rosnou loucamente ao ouvi-la, os gemidos da mulher o estavam fazendo perder o sentido, então a penetrou com mais um dedo e intensificou os movimentos no centro de Rin e esta arfou mais sôfrega movimentando-se compulsivamente ao encontro do dedo viril do homem. O youkai observava-a movimentar-se e seu membro sentiu a necessidade de ocupar o lugar que seus dedos se encontravam no momento,rosnou baixinho, tinha que possuí-la, então tomou a boca de Rin sedento infiltrando a língua em seu interior sugando a língua macia com extrema exigência.

Sesshoumaru gemia junto à Rin, estava amando o modo como ela se entregava a ele, e seus movimentos sensuais em seu dedo, sentiu-a estremecer o corpo delgado e gemer alto alcançando o ápice do prazer em uma ultima impulsão de quadril.

Sesshoumaru retirou os dedos do interior da morena e observou uma camada brilhante cobrindo-os e desta mucosa a essência feminina doce estava impregnada fortemente. Olhou-a nos olhos e viu que esta mesmo após o orgasmo pronunciado encontrava-se insaciada, via em seus olhos a vontade de mais, sorriu malicioso, esta teria algo bem maior e mais potente que seus dedos, rosnou ao imaginar penetrá-la com o membro volumoso louco por saciedade.

- _Extremamente delicioso Sesshoumaru..._- falou passando a língua pelos lábios.

Rin sentia-se nos céus após as ondas de prazer que subjugaram seu corpo, mas estas não foram suficientes, queria o membro que remexia sôfrego na calça social preta, percebia-o inquieto louco por atenção, então levou os olhos ao encontro do rosto de Sesshoumaru que a observava com extremo deleite após vê-la contorcer-se pelo simples movimentar de seus dedos em seu interior.

- _Sim, eu sei minha pequena._ - levou seus lábios aos dela e selou-os levemente. –_ Mas isso é só o inicio, ainda quero te dar muito mais... Minha fêmea humana.._ - sorriu de lado para a moça a sua frente e selou os lábios novamente.

Em um movimento lento o youkai levou os dedos à boca bem desenhada e sugou a essência de Rin que estava em seus dedos, lambeu deliciado cada um de seus dedos, o sabor era incrivelmente quase mais gostoso que a fragrância exalada pela menina, o doce almiscarado da feminilidade de Rin fez com que seu membro doesse em desespero por tê-la.

- _Incrivelmente doce..._ - sussurrou encarando-a.

Mas queria mais daquele liquido viscoso viciante, então se ajoelhou frente à morena, puxou seu quadril para a beirada da mesa, ainda a encarando, separou com suas mãos as pernas de Rin dando a si uma visão privilegiada do sexo de sua fêmea e desviou seus olhos do da jovem e passou a encarar a região úmida que antes seus dedos deslizavam. Então sem pensar muito levou os lábios à feminilidade da mulher. Rin apenas observava o youkai e perdeu o fôlego ao senti-lo deslizar a língua por suas fendas, trancou a respiração e pensou que morreria por tamanho prazer ao sentir suas presas acompanhar a língua ávida, arranhando e sugando-a.

O sabor do sexo de Rin era inebriante, doce, alucinante e excitante, afundou a língua na pequena cavidade ávido por mais, iniciou novamente movimentos agora com a língua de invasão e recuo, passou longos segundos realizando tal ação, sentia-a tremer pelo prazer proporcionado, seu nome fluía delirante pelos lábios da morena e isso o agradou em abundancia. Então retirou a língua aveludada do orifício e passou a deslizá-la por toda a extensão do sexo da humana, sugando-a fortemente e mordiscando a carne macia, Rin suspirava e contorcia-se com a carícia ousada e luxuriante. Sesshoumaru então levou a língua ao montículo intumescido e passou a sugá-lo em pura sede em uma sucção ávida, ouvi-a gemer alto.

Sesshoumaru uivou rouco após senti-la alcançar o prazer extremo novamente com suas carícias, Rin levou as mãos às costas do youkai e enfiou-lhe as unhas na pele alva gemendo alto. Então este segurou-lhe as pernas fortemente afundando a língua na pequena cavidade enquanto esta tremia pelas ondas de prazer que tomavam o pequeno ser.

Rin ainda tremia pela domada da língua de Sesshoumaru em seu centro, mas agora era a sua vez de brincar com ele, principalmente com certa parte do corpo daquele homem que ansiava o toque.

Rin observou o youkai levantar-se a encarando desejoso, então levou seus delicados dedos ao botão da calça social e desabotoou-o desajeitada. Rin desceu da pequena mesa e abaixou-se escorregando a calça pelas pernas musculosas até o chão. Sesshoumaru estava atento aos movimentos da morena, observá-la nua a tirar-lhe a peça de roupa e daquele jeitinho sensual o estava incentivando a puxá-la e possuí-la ali mesmo, no chão frio, mas conteve o impulso, queria ver até onde a pequena iria em suas ações. Levantou os pés e libertou-se da calça de uma vez.

Rin encarou a Box branca e o membro voluptuoso a contorcer-se sob a malha delicada, então realizou o que tanto ansiava, tateou-o por sobre o tecido, seguindo com as pontas do dedo por toda a extensão do pênis do youkai, ouviu-o gemer deliciado entre pequenos rosnados, mas não era suficiente, queria-o na mão, pele com pele, suspirou com o pensamento.

Então em um movimento rápido Rin retirou a cueca Box de Sesshoumaru e levou um deleitoso susto ao ver a imponência do membro que se expandia aliviado para fora da peça intima, analisou a pele alva e sedosa o cobrindo e toda a dimensão da masculinidade do youkai e sentiu o ar fugir-lhe dos pulmões furtivamente. Levou a mão à boca, era imenso, imaginava que seria grande, mas aquilo tinha um tamanho descomunal, ofegou, e imaginar tudo isso dentro de si causou-lhe vertigem e um prazer inimaginável. A surpresa da humana foi observada com bom grado pelo youkai que sorriu de canto com os olhos estatelados da morena.

- _Gostou, pequena?_ – acariciou a bochecha da mulher com uma das mãos, encarando-a malicioso.

-_ Adorei._ – retribuiu o sorriso com a mesma provocação.

- _Fico satisfeito que tenha gostado minha menina.._ – continuou a caricia com o mesmo sorriso. -_Pois ele estará daqui a pouco, no mesmo lugar onde meus dedos anteriormente ocupavam.._- passou a língua pelos lábios finos deliciado com o pensamento de tal ação.

- _Espero ansiosa por isto Sesshoumaru._ – tomou o membro do youkai nas mãos, acariciando-o delicadamente, subindo e descendo calmamente, o youkai agora arfava com a caricia, Rin ouvia da boca bem desenhada, baixos rosnados roucos. – _Mas agora é a minha vez de brincar com você, youkai.._ – ousadamente a mulher levou a pequena boca à glande de sua masculinidade, chupando-a igual a um doce, os movimentos iniciais meio inexperiente e desajeitado era vislumbrado pelos olhos dourados com extremo deleite, a língua macia e aveludada da humana sugava seu membro com gosto, deixando-o sem ar, a sucção realizada pela boca úmida da humana era delirante. Junto à boca realizando a caricia, as mãos ainda percorriam toda a extensão do sexo ereto e pulsante, intensificando o prazer proporcionado.

Sesshoumaru apertou fortemente as garras na palma da mão, sentindo-a entrar com firmeza na carne macia e o sangue começar a brotar-lhe por entre os dedos, o prazer que ela o estava destinando era torturante, sentir seu membro envolto pela boca da jovem e a língua exigente a passear por seu falo, o estava levando ao limite racional.

O youkai direcionou suas mãos à cabeça que se movimentava compulsivamente em seu membro e segurou-a, ajudando-a no trabalho prazeroso, levando-a e trazendo-a, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade das estocadas na boca pequena. Sesshoumaru uivava alto sentindo o gozo se aproximar, os gemidos tornaram-se altos e graves, estava extremamente delicioso, Rin o estava levando a plena loucura com tal ação e estava adorando a caricia. Mas antes de alcançar o ápice do prazer, estancou os movimentos, ofegante, não poderia gozar agora, não fora do local desejado.

- _Não Rin..._ - encarou-a ofegante, quase chegara lá com o trabalho da boca de Rin, ainda estava se recuperando por tê-la parado, e esta o olhava interrogativa, o rosto rosado pela ação realizada e a boca macia meio entreaberta, o youkai sorriu, isto o estava tentado a sugar os lábios rosados para sentir o gosto doce misturado ao seu. – _Não agora.._. – gemeu ainda extasiado - _Quero isso em outro lugar pequena.._- Pegou os delicados braços e levantou-a do chão, colando os corpos agora nus. O encaixe era perfeito, a maciez da pele, os cheiros combinados, o tamanho pequeno da sua fêmea, sim, ela fora feita na medida certa para ele e só para ele.

- _Agora você me pertence Rin e só a mim. _– dizendo isso, pegou-a no colo e dirigiu-se ao tapete que enfeitava imponente o centro da sala, este era gigante e imensamente felpudo, perfeito para o que praticariam agora, queria uma cama, seria mais confortável para a sua fêmea, mas esta estava longe e o seu desejo não permitiria alcançá-la a tempo, então escolhera o tapete mesmo, era confortável e não o prejudicaria nos movimentos e nem a deixaria desconfortável para recebê-lo em seu interior.

-_Não permitirei que nenhum outro macho a toque minha pequena._.- sussurrou ao ouvido da mulher, enquanto depositava-a deitada no tapete. – _Se algum ousar tocá-la.. _– rosnou em desprezo- _Não o deixarei impune._ – ajoelhou-se próximo à mulher inclinando o corpo viril sobre a pele macia e tomou-lhe os lábios vorazmente, mordendo-os e succionando a língua da jovem com a sua. A mão forte entrou por entre as madeixas castanhas e trouxe o rosto da jovem para mais perto. Rin apenas gemia com as carícias e enlaçava o pescoço do youkai com os braços puxando-o para mais perto ainda, para um contato mais próximo entre as bocas. Estavam sedentos um pelo o outro.

Sesshoumaru findou o beijo calmamente aproveitando ao máximo o sabor da morena, os olhos dourados passaram então a observar cada detalhe do ser feminino que agora se encontrava sobre o tapete. O corpo delgado e de curvas sinuosas repousava docemente sobre este, os fios castanhos estavam espalhados pelo tecido felpudo, contrastando com o tom alvo do tapete e dava a morena uma sensualidade sobrenatural aos olhos dourados, as mãos delicadas da humana brincavam inocentemente com alguns fios prateados que se insinuavam sobre o ventre formoso e estes eram enroscados nervosamente entre os dedos delicados. A perna meio flexionada cobria-lhe o centro quente, restringindo o acesso aos olhos do youkai.

Rin tremia só pelos pensamentos que agora rondavam sua mente, ter Sesshoumaru tão próximo a si era incrivelmente inacreditável, aquela perfeição de homem, ali, bem a sua frente, pronto a dar-lhe todo o prazer inimaginável proporcionado pelo corpo bem talhado e pelas mãos grandes e ávidas a tocar-lhe em toda a extensão de sua pele, era extremamente excitante. Mas a cavidade úmida entre as pernas ansiava por mais que os toques dos longos dedos e da boca quente do youkai, queria sentir-se totalmente preenchida por ele, queria senti-lo dentro, em seu interior e pelo que podia notar isso não demoraria muito, arfou ao imaginá-lo sobre si, os movimentos fortes e luxuriantes e o suor a correr-lhe pela pele alva. Encarou o youkai desejosa e ouviu-o pronunciar em tom rouco.

-_Linda_. - deslizou as garras por todo o corpo feminino em uma carícia viril. -_ Encantadoramente linda._ - sussurrou fascinado pela beleza da jovem. Quando que esta mulher havia o sugado tanto para seu ser? Como ela conseguira a proeza de tê-lo com um simples balançar de corpo? Quando que ela havia o feito desejá-la tanto a ponto de perder o controle de suas ações? Não sabia, mas iria experimentar o porquê, agora.

O youkai se colocou à frente da mulher olhando-a nos orbes chocolates, suas mãos grandes insinuaram-se sobre as delgadas pernas da morena e separaram-na para um livre acesso de seu corpo másculo. Não houve resistência por parte de sua fêmea, então se posicionou entre elas e cobriu o corpo feminino e gracioso com os músculos salientes. O youkai gemeu ao sentir o afago da pele macia e sedosa da humana, podia sentir o centro úmido e quente de Rin próximo ao seu membro ereto, continha-se ao máximo para não afundar-se nela, queria apreciar um pouco mais do sabor exótico da humana.

Rin prendeu a respiração ao senti-lo tão próximo de sua feminilidade, mas não tão quanto queria, gemeu baixinho ao toque do membro rígido em seu sexo. Era delirante apenas essa proximidade, o contato total seria os céus na terra. Enlaçou o pescoço do youkai com os delicados braços.

O youkai fechou os belos olhos apreciando o momento. Sim, estava cometendo a maior loucura de sua vida, tomava-a mesmo sabendo que esta o amava e ele não poderia correspondê-la quanto ao sentimento, mas dera-lhe escolhas e ela fizera a sua, e também no estado que agora se encontravam e após tudo que fizeram não havia e nem queria mais volta.

Pousou os braços musculosos ao lado do corpo da jovem e ergueu-se o tórax desenhado, encarando-a, então simplesmente colou seus lábios ao da morena em um beijo libidinoso e exigente. Após longos e prazerosos minutos, Sesshoumaru levou uma de suas mãos ao bumbum de Rin, apertando-o com gosto, sentiu então em resposta a morena impulsionar o quadril e seu membro deslizar extasiante pelas fendas molhadas de prazer, rosnou, não era bem isso que aguardava, queria adiar,e Rin não estava ajudando muito com essas investidas impensadas, gemeu ao senti-lo movimentar-se novamente pela feminilidade da humana. Fechou os olhos dourados, estava gostoso senti-la assim, extremamente gostoso, queria pará-la, mas seu corpo não movia nenhum músculo para tal intuito, os lábios ainda permaneciam colados ao da humana e as línguas se acariciavam exigentes, os movimentos do quadril da menina então aumentaram o ritmo e o membro rígido deslizava deliciado por entre as fendas quentes e úmidas, Sesshoumaru gemia pelo prazer proporcionado, se seu corpo não queria parar, então a ajudaria. Abriu então os olhos dourados e observou-a, ela continuava o encarando com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto angelical então impulsionou seu quadril seguindo os movimentos do da mulher junto à sua mão que ainda permanecia afagando o bumbum da morena agora com mais força, ouvia-a gemer alto e isso o atiçou, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo de deslize, o pênis acariciava o clitóris da humana que agora se contorcia pela ajuda cedida pelo youkai que urrava em gemidos roucos, em poucos instantes o gozo chegou ao youkai que rosnou alto em respostas às investidas ainda continuas da morena, sua essência cobriu o ventre feminino em jatos rápidos, arfou deleitoso pela sensação que tomara seu corpo, fora inimaginavelmente delicioso.

-_ Agora estamos quase quites meu Sesshoumaru.._- acariciou-lhe o belo rosto.-_ Espero que tenha sido tão delicioso quanto fora para mim._ – sorriu mais maliciosa que o costumeiro, o que surpreendeu o youkai a sua frente que correspondeu o sorriso na mesma intensidade de malicia.

- _Nunca havia gozado fora de uma mulher minha pequena_. – encarou-a com os olhos estreitados. – _Olha o que me fez fazer. Não consegui conter-me_. – puxou a pelos braços e tomou-lhe a boca avidamente, sentiu os seios macios acariciar-lhe a pele alva e suprimiu um gemido.

-_Não dá para adiar mais Rin. _– sussurrou roucamente ao ouvido da jovem. – _Não mais. Preciso tê-la_. – gemeu baixinho arrancando outro da morena, sorriu malicioso, tão sensível, daria todo o prazer que pudesse à sua fêmea esta noite. Os orbes chocolates fecharam-se aproveitando as carícias.

Sesshoumaru desceu os lábios finos trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo colo da menina, deixando um rastro quente e molhado pela região que percorria, alcançando então a região almejada, sugou sedento o mamilo da fêmea humana e levou uma de suas mãos à feminilidade de Rin, acariciando-a, preparando o local para a recepção se deu sexo volumoso. Ouviu-a gemer longamente em um tom doce, penetrou um dedo e movimentou-o nela, Rin estava pronta para recebê-lo. As mãos pequenas da humana percorriam suas costas e seus fios prateados. Sesshoumaru beijou-a novamente.

- _Minha pequena._. - chamou-a - _Olhe para mim._ – os olhos doces estavam fechados. -_ Vamos. _– viu-a abrir lentamente os grandes orbes chocolates. O que prendeu a respiração do youkai pela sensualidade depreendida por esta simples ação vinda da humana. Acariciou o belo rosto com a costa de uma das mãos fortes. – _Será um pouco doloroso no início, mas vou dar-lhe muito prazer minha fêmea humana após certo tempo. Garanto-lhe._

-_ Não me importa a dor Sesshoumaru, só quero tê-lo dentro de mim, e só_. - puxou-o para que iniciasse logo o que seu corpo tanto ansiava. –_ Vem Sesshy.. Apenas faça-me sua_.

Sentiu-o acomodar-se novamente entre suas pernas, abriu-a mais para que este pudesse mover-se livremente.

Sesshoumaru pegou o membro que pulsava ansioso e aflito e umedeceu-o no liquido viscoso da feminilidade da humana para facilitar a penetração no pequeno orifício e menos dor à mulher. Posicionou o membro na entrada do sexo da humana e encarou-a, viu-a assentir com a cabeça para que iniciasse a invasão. O membro grosso adentrava lentamente pela cavidade apertada, as mãos pequenas da jovem seguravam fortemente os braços de Sesshoumaru cravando-lhe na macia carne as unhas rosadas, a dor era lancinante, mas não o pararia, queria-o todo dentro. Sesshoumaru sentia que estava desconfortável à humana, mas não conseguia estancar o movimento, queria senti-la envolve-lo por completo.

Arfava em prazer e pela demora, era muito estreita a passagem e já não suportava ir-se tão lento, não podia, mas não dava mais para esperar, estava devagar demais, e só metade de se pênis havia adentrado a cavidade úmida, então impulsionou de uma vez e com força o quadril e sentiu seu membro entrar todo e de uma vez no centro feminino da humana, uivou ao senti-la tão profundamente, era extremamente quente e apertada, tão diferente das fêmeas as quais possuía nas caladas da noite, nenhuma se assemelhava ao conforto proporcionado pela cavidade da humana. Rin sentiu-o entrar com tudo e gemeu de dor pela invasão completa tão inesperada, cravou mais profundamente as unhas nos braços do youkai, ferindo-o, o que o proporcionou mais prazer. Permaneceu quieto dentro de Rin, para que esta se acostumasse com o seu membro dentro de si. O youkai passou a língua pelos lábios da morena e observou-a sorrir.

- _Desculpa pequena. Mas fora necessário._ – sugou o lóbulo da jovem fazendo-a suspirar.

A dor antes estampada no rosto da humana havia sumido o que incentivou o youkai a iniciar o movimento de invasão e recuo. Começou a retirar o membro do interior úmido lentamente, mas antes da metade sentiu as delicadas mãos pousarem em seu bumbum e puxarem-no com toda força ao encontro da feminilidade que o abrigava, gemeu alto pela estocada forte proporcionada. Rin arfou pela entrada do membro novamente no seu interior, a penetração causou-lhe vertigem, gemeu junto ao youkai pelo prazer que a entrada os submeteram.

-_Não Sesshy.. Não saia.. de dentro.. de mim.._ - sussurrou chorosa ao youkai. Viu-o abrir um pequeno sorriso. - _Fique aqui.._

- _Não vou sair de você minha princesa. Ansiei por muito tempo pra tê-la, não faria isso agora. Só quero fazê-la sentir isso aqui. _- puxou o quadril másculo para trás e entrou com tudo no centro feminino. Ouvi-a gemer alto com a nova investida. –_ Não é mais gostoso, do que apenas ter-me aí dentro de você?- _viu-a concordar com a cabeça_- Sempre sairei mais retornarei a você como agora, não se preocupe, apenas aproveite o que tenho para dar-lhe a noite inteira._ – tomou-lhe os doces lábios e retirou-se novamente, voltando após certos segundos para dentro da feminilidade da humana, arrancando gemido de ambos. Os movimentos agora eram contínuos e vigorosos, saia e adentrava sedento pelo conforto da jovem, os gemidos de ambos quebravam o silencio do cômodo que estavam. O bumbum redondo e empinado do youkai arremetia com força, contraindo para aumentar a sensação de ambos. Minutos se passaram,e os corpos continuavam em pleno movimento, saciavam-se incansavelmente, mas a cada estocada queriam-se mais e sempre com mais potência que anteriormente, queriam tudo o que poderiam ter de si mesmos.

- Mais rápido.. Sesshy... Va.. mais ..rápido...- sussurrava entrecortadamente.

Sesshoumaru aumentou o ritmo das investidas, era uma ordem agraciada pelo corpo musculoso sedento por saciedade, Rin era deliciosa, seu membro deslizava pelo canal úmido louco por permanecer sempre ali, bem fundo ali.

- _Você é.. extremamente deliciosa.. mulher..._- uivou de um modo diferente ao ouvido da morena. O instinto youkai começara a apossar-se de seu ser, os olhos antes dourados tomaram um tom rubro, as presas antes poucos salientadas aumentaram de proporção assim como as garras, os músculos do corpo dobraram de volume não tirando do youkai a beleza exótica apenas a intensificando. Rin ao observá-lo percebeu a transformação tão evidente, a apreensão começou a aparecer, mas conteve-se, para um youkai certamente isso seria normal, mesmo sem saber o motivo sabia que Sesshoumaru ainda estava ali consigo, sentia-o.

- _Então.. era realmente você ..no chaveiro de pedras.._.- viu-o encará-la meio aflito, não queria machucá-la e não o faria, essa meia transformação era acometida a ele sempre que possuía uma fêmea. Isso aumentava o seu prazer e o da mulher que o acompanhava na cama. Esperava que Rin não o temesse pela nova aparência. Rin pareceu notar a aflição do homem a mover-se sensualmente sobre si. –_ Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru, não tenho medo, só quero que continue a me amar como agora o está fazendo_.- dizendo isso selou seus lábios aos deles rapidamente.

Após diversas investidas, Rin queria mais profundidade do membro de sesshoumaru em si, então enroscou as pernas no quadril do youkai e enlaçou os braços no pescoço deste e sentiu-o ir bem mais fundo que anteriormente.

Sesshoumaru desnorteou-se pela ação da mulher, sentiu-a tão intensamente que seu corpo estava em pleno desejo de continuar com ela ali em sua cintura por toda a vida, apreciando o sabor e seu corpo colado ao seu. Então se sentou ainda com Rin enroscada em si e sem retirar-se de dentro da mulher, Sesshoumaru gemia apenas com o simples movimento de deslocar-se com ela envolvendo-o, após o movimento, acomodou-se com as pernas em borboleta e com Rin em seu colo, segurou-a pela cintura fina e movimentou-a contra seu membro rígido, iniciando o movimento lentamente para que esta se ajeitasse a nova posição que estavam experimentando, quando viu que esta apreciava, puxou o quadril dela com força e em movimentos contínuos e vigorosos contra si, gemiam alto a cada investida. O suor escorria por ambos os corpos, as investidas tornaram-se mais fortes e exigentes, arfavam enlouquecidos, estavam próximos ao ápice do prazer.

Rin para enlouquecê-lo de vez contraiu os músculos da vagina apertando ainda mais o membro do youkai em seu interior, sentiu o arfar mais rapidamente e gemer alto pela contração de sua feminilidade. Rin agarrou-se mais a ele, envolvendo-o com os delicados braços mais fortemente, encaixou seu rosto na curva do pescoço alvo e passou a gemer baixinho ao ouvido do youkai, o incentivando a continuar com a pressão em seus corpos.

- _Vai Rin.. Continua com isso que está fazendo.._- as palavras saíram sôfregas e cobertas por prazer.- _Vai Rin. Mais forte. Contraia mais forte._ – pediu suplicante, então Rin contraiu os músculos o mais forte que conseguia e sentiu o youkai estremecer-se todo o corpo e um gemido extremamente alto e rouco sair de sua garganta, inundando-a com sua essência e antes do orgasmo cessar penetrou-a forte e sedento em saciar-lhe a sua fêmea, o que foi suficiente para levá-la aos céus, arrancando da jovem, orgasmos múltiplos. O corpo feminino contorceu-se entre os braços do youkai que a segurava deliciado pelo prazer que a tinha proporcionado, esta tremia enlouquecida pelo prazer alcançado, a cabeça de fios castanhos fora jogada para trás em puro deleite, nunca em sua vida pensara que fosse tão bom quanto Sesshoumaru o fizera ser. Após a sensação ter passado a meia transformação do youkai sumira junto aos movimentos vigorosos.

-_Incrivel... _– a morena sussurrou ao ouvido do youkai.- _Simplesmente.. incrível Sesshy..._

- _Realmente. _– nunca em sua vida sentira o prazer que esta jovem que jazia em seu colo o havia proporcionado, pensara ter ficado louco ao alcançar o orgasmo intenso que tivera. Gemeu só de lembrá-lo – _Você quase me enlouqueceu pequena._ – cheirou-lhe os longos cabelos. – _Creio que jamais me satisfaria apenas com uma noite de amor com você._ – sussurrou ao ouvido da morena sugando-lhe o lóbulo arrancando da menina diversos suspiros. Sentiu a morena apertar-lhe o abraço e recostar o rosto no peitoral definido. – _Agora você precisa de um descanso. A noite fora prazerosamente cansativa_.

-_ Não Sesshy.._- disse sonolenta com um singelo sorriso.- _Quero mais.._ – sussurrou dengosa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- _Sei que sim pequena. _– disse baixo ao ouvido da humana que ainda se encontrava em seu colo, e seu membro ainda permanecia fundo em seu interior. – _Eu também quero e muito, mas no seu estado seria impossível. Descanse. Depois teremos o que tanto nossos corpos procuram._

- _Mas Ses.._

-_Sem mas Rin, quero você em plena atividade junto a mim. Quero-a do mesmo jeito que se mostrara hoje minha garotinha insistente. _– sugou-lhe o lábio desejoso, mesmo após tê-la tão intensamente ainda não se saciara por completo, era inacreditável, esta humana o havia enfeitiçado. Sorriu. E adorara esse feitiço sobre si. Retirou-se de dentro dela contrariado, era gostoso ficar assim com ela, mas era necessário que sua pequena descansasse, pois precisava que ela estivesse com toda a energia para as próximas atividades que exigiria dela. Sorriu malicioso.

Então baixou o rosto em direção ao da morena e selou seus lábios aos dela rapidamente, observou-a e viu que a humana adormecera em seu colo, esta dormia placidamente confortável ao corpo duro e quente do youkai, o rosto angelical expressava um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, e os belos cabelos castanhos caiam pelas costas e em seu tórax em cascatas achocolatadas, "Linda, meu pequeno anjo adormecido", então lhe acariciou o rosto, levantou-se devagar para não acordá-la e caminhou lentamente em direção ao seu quarto. A noite fora extremamente recompensante.

Abriu a porta de madeira talhada e adentrou no recinto luxuoso, retirou a manta azul marinho que cobria a cama e depositou o corpo feminino nu sobre o lençol sedoso branco pérola, antes de se juntar a ela tomaria um banho, esta seria a primeira fêmea a ser amada e dormir em sua casa, não levava seus encontros casuais para locais pessoais, sorriu, Rin era realmente especial para ele, só não sabia como, suspirou, quem sabe um dia descobriria.

Rumou para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água morna descobrisse cada centímetro de sua alva pele, lavou-se com um sabonete percorrendo com este todas as regiões de seu corpo bem desenhado, odiava ter que tirar aquela doce fragrância de Rin de sua pele, mas estava muito suado pela grande agitação, necessitava de uma ducha para dormir. Sorriu ao imaginar que sentiria por todo o resto da noite aquele corpo quente e frágil junto ao seu e o cheiro de ambos mesclados naquela pele macia, sentiu seu membro agitar-se, queria-a novamente, rosnou baixinho, mas a deixaria descansar, pois teriam todo o tempo do mundo para saciarem-se depois.

Secou-se e dirigiu-se para a cama king size totalmente nu, assim como chegara ao quarto momentos antes, juntou seu corpo ao da morena abraçando-a por trás, colou seu nariz ao pescoço da jovem para sentir o seu cheiro unido ao dela, agora ela era sua, sorriu triunfante, só sua, cobriu-os com a manta azul marinho e adormeceu logo após. O dia amanha seria longo.

...

.

.

* * *

**_Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas, muitíssimas desculpas por não ter respondido aos reviews devidamente como vocês merecem, perdão meninas, farei o melhor para respondê-los. E também quero pedir desculpas pela demora do capitulo, ando um pouco sem tempo e também queria presenteá-las com algo de tirar o fôlego xD( Só falar em Sesshy o fôlego acaba mesmo kkk)_**

**_Bom a atualização da fic demorara um pouquinho mais, infelizmente, me desculpem pessoal, e não se preocupem não abandonarei a fic! Mas não desistam de mim T-T_**

**_Fico eternamente grata às leitoras que estão acompanhando a fic, nhaaa me dá muito prazer em saber que estão gostando, realmente espero que continuem. *o*_**

**_Bom, então quero agradecer aos comentários recebidos de=): OBRIGADA!  
_**

* * *

**_Olá Danii-chan!_**

**_Adorei a review, brigadinha flor!_**

**_Nhaa fico feliz que esteja amando e espero realmente que continue ;)_**

**_Nhaaa favoritaaa! Brigada !_**

**_Bom , vou dar um ar de possessividade ao Sesshy, sim, sim, sim_**

**_E creio que começou neste capítulo e estará nos próximos xD_**

**_A Rin também vai passar um ciúme lascado no Sesshy e vai ser muito bom vê-lo raivosinho( ele fica muito cute, cute) hehehehe_**

**_Tenho muitas idéias para eles e espero que acompanhe a fic para vê-las!_**

**_Bjokinhass_**

* * *

**_Olá Tamy-chan!_**

**_*o* pura emocion o Sesshy!_**

**_O Sesshy é uma delicinha mesmo, ô mal caminho inteiro , viu!_**

**_Bom aqui está e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Sim, sim, sim!_**

**_O Sesshy apesar de querê-la desesperadamente, não vai usá-la só por usar, não, não, não !_**

**_Ele realmente é muito honrado em relação a certos princípios!_**

**_Sim, realmente ele foi muito cruel consigo mesmo, é como se ele fosse vazio , desprovido desse sentimento, só que é porque ele ainda não percebeu aquela necessidade pela Rin que vai crescer a cada dia!_**

**_Continue acompanhando, beijokinhas!_**

* * *

**_Olá Mely-chan!_**

**_Desculpa flor, parar nessa situação critica, OMG, mas foi necessário para agüentar tudo que veio nesse capitulo novo! Ashauahusahushaush_**

**_Sou má não, não,não ahsuahushausuahushu tá bom só um pouquinho!_**

**_Nhaa aqui está a continuação, e espero que goste, vai recompensar a paradinha do outro!_**

**_Bjokinhas, continue acompanhando a fic!_**

* * *

**_Olá Nathi-chan!_**

**_ADORO suas REVIEWS!_**

**_Nhaaa de coração mesmo!_**

**_Brigadinha flor, fico muitíssimo contente que sinta feliz ao ler a fic, *o*_**

**_Ahaushaushushaushu mais foi quase que rolou , mas aquele stop foi necessário para que este capitulo fosse bem desenvolvido e quente kkkk_**

**_Espero que recompense pelo outro xD_**

**_Sim, ele já está meio gamado por ela, só que ele pensa que é só físico e nada mais, tadinho, grande ilusão a dele. Ele sabe que a Rin é especial para ele, mas não sabe o modo como é, mas ele vai descobrir!_**

**_Sabe Nathi-chan, fiquei com dó deles em enrolar o hentai mais para frente, eles se desejavam tanto, que um minuto a mais sem se tocarem seria uma tristeza para ambos, então fiz com que saciassem suas vontades de um pelo outro logo! E espero não decepcioná-la.!_**

**_Com essa noite tão realizada creio que o sentimento irá aflorar no interior do Sesshy, pelo menos espero, porque o homem difícil viu!_**

**_A noite deles foi mais leve, depois quero esquentá-la mais kkkkkkk_**

**_Imagina uma gravidez não planejada e logo de primeira para a Rin? Tadinha.. Não axo que será por agora, quem sabe xD_**

**_Então aqui está, para aplacar sua ansiosidade, o novo capitulo , espero que goste!_**

**_Nhhaaaa fico imensamente feliz com seus comentários, estou com muitas idéias e espero que possa acompanha-las!_**

**_Bjokinhasss, Continue acompanhando! Fico honrada *o*_**

* * *

**_Ficaria muito contente com suas reviews a respeito deste novo capítulo, aguardo-as ansiosamente!_**

**_ Quish-chan levanta a bandeirinha e sai pelo fanfiction: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!_** *o*


	5. Chapter 5

**_Novo capítulo!_**

**_Boa leitura!_**

**_Desculpa pela demora =(_**

**_Tenho uma surpresinha pra vcs neste capítulo!_**

**_"" - pensamentos_**

**_Itálico - fala dos personagens_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_ . _**

**_Doce encanto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

O cheiro quente e doce de café entrou sorrateiro pelo espaçoso quarto, o corpo delicado que se encontrava antes adormecido na bela cama remexeu delicioso sobre o lençol de seda que em nada contrastava com sua pele alva. Os olhos grandes se abriram lentamente, sondando encantada o local, afagou a bela cabeleira de modo confuso quando em um relapso as memórias da noite passada tomaram por completo sua mente, levantou-se de modo abrupto, sentando meio cambaleante encima da cama. O rosto antes desprovido de nenhuma coloração tomou um forte tom rosado, "Meu Deus!", as mãos tamparam a boca em pleno sinal de incredulidade, só então olhou para baixo e percebeu seu corpo completamente nu e com certas manchas espalhadas por este. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas imagens que se formavam perfeitamente à sua frente, os beijos de Sesshoumaru, suas mãos grandes a explorar-lhe todo o corpo, todas as caricias recebidas e dadas, " Como fora ousada!" pensou a menina, seu rosto assumindo uma cor vermelha escarlate. Ao lembrar-se de como Sesshoumaru entrara em seu interior e o modo como se movia levando-os ao êxtase total fez com que esta arfasse, fora simplesmente maravilhoso e não sentia nem um pontinha de remorso pelo ocorrido, não poderia ter esperado uma primeira vez melhor.

Precisava vê-lo, levantou-se da cama à procura de alguma roupa a qual vestir e sair a procura do youkai, mas nada, tudo estava espalhado pela sala de Sesshoumaru, então a única alternativa disponível à jovem era uma camisa social branca de mangas longas que se encontrava sobre o encosto de uma poltrona. Rin caminhou em direção a esta e vestiu-a sorrindo divertida pelo modo como a camisa havia lhe caído, parecia mais com um vestido já que esta chegava-lhe até o meio das coxas. Abriu a porta lentamente e saiu em uma direção qualquer, não melhor, na direção do cheiro delicioso de cafeína recém passada em algum bule pela cozinha, ao chegar ao local almejado estancou deslumbrada junto à porta devido à visão deleitosamente excitante que se encontrava sobre a cadeira.

Acordara mais cedo que a morena que estava gostosamente aconchegada ao seu corpo procurando calor, observou-a, como era linda, as madeixas castanhas estavam espalhadas sobre o lençol de seda e o corpo ainda totalmente nu estava recolhido junto ao seu, suspirou, temia estar deixando se envolver por esta humana. Acariciou levemente os lábios da jovem, sentindo a textura sedosa destes, a noite fora nada mais do que maravilhosa, apesar da aparência angelical e o modo tímido da pequena, esta escondia em seu interior uma mulher extremamente quente e sensual, que o levou a um estado de pura loucura com seu corpo formoso. Rosnou baixo ao lembrar-se da ousadia da morena em suas carícias e tudo que haviam feito aquela noite, sabia que jamais esqueceria aquela coelhinha, sorriu, um leve curvar de canto de seus lábios. Observou-a por mais alguns instantes e levou seus lábios aos dela, selando-os de modo rápido e prazeroso para o youkai, levantaria antes que fizesse uma besteira, que seria acordá-la para fazer-lhe novamente amor.

Levantou-se da cama e enquanto caminhava ajeitou os fios prateado com os longos dedos em movimentos sensuais. Consciente de sua nudez, foi até uma das gavetas do closet e apanhou uma cueca Box preta vestindo-a, se dirigiu à porta saindo do quarto não antes de dar uma ultima olhada ao corpo feminino depositado em sua cama. Caminhou para cozinha, precisava de uma boa xícara de café e se possível bem amargo. Após o feito, sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima a mesa e se serviu de um pouco da bebida turva, deixando sua mente viajar em lembranças tão recentes que lhe queimavam feito brasa.

Não poderia deixar se envolver por esta menina, ainda mais uma humana, uma simples humana, suspirou, isso estava longe de suas metas de vida e de seu orgulho e tinha plena certeza de que nada a mais que essa noite iria acontecer entre eles, mas afastou de imediato esta idéia ao vê-la parada junto à porta, olhando-o desejoso.

Sentiu sua libido voltar com extrema força, a mulher mais parecia uma feiticeira de homens sucumbindo-os aos seus encantos do que uma simples humana, seus olhos desceram vagarosamente pelo corpo esbelto da mulher, analisando-a luxuriosamente, está fêmea o levaria a loucura se não se livrasse dela o mais rápido possível, a garota vestia apenas sua camisa e nada mais por baixo, observou os mamilos enrijecidos que espetavam levemente o tecido macio, as pernas torneadas se encostavam graciosamente uma na outra e o triangulo sedoso acima destas o deixou meio desnorteado.

- _Rin_. – a voz saiu em um murmúrio rouco.

A boca de Rin se entreabriu e o rosto foi tomado novamente por um tom rosado, Sesshoumaru se encontrava apenas com uma box preta e o resto do másculo corpo todo a mostra, uma montanha de músculos que a deixavam só de olhar excitada. Não se reconhecia mais, até ontem era uma virgem recatada e vergonhosa de qualquer coisa relacionada a atividades sexuais, agora mais parecia uma ninfomaníaca que no momento desde quando acordara apenas pensava em fazer amor com aquele homem á sua frente. E era isso que iria fazer agora mesmo. Ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado roucamente pelo youkai e isso aumentou ainda mais sua coragem de ir ao youkai em busca do que queria e certamente do que ele também queria.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cadeira onde o jovem corpo bem talhado pela natureza estava sentado despreocupado parando ao lado deste, mirou-o nos olhos e viu o youkai sorrir de modo malicioso indicando logo após quebrarem o contato visual certa parte de seu corpo. Rin seguindo o olhar do belo homem viu que por incrível que parecesse Sesshoumaru já se encontrava ativo, o rubor que antes inundava seu rosto desapareceu por completo de suas faces e apenas o rosado da excitação ficara.

Rin nada disse, apenas seguiu o seu instinto e o desejo que dominava por completo suas ações. Elevou uma perna graciosamente e passou-a pelo espaço entre o corpo de Sesshoumaru e a mesa, sentando com um jeitinho só dela, inocente e muito sensual em seu colo, Rin se ajeitou de modo mais confortável sobre as pernas do homem e com o movimento ouviu-o gemer próximo ao seu ouvido, mal se acomodou sobre o youkai sentiu suas nádegas serem tomadas pelas grandes mãos deste com certa força e forçar sua feminilidade sobre o membro duro, levando-os a gemerem mais alto.

Em questão de segundos a boca ávida de Sesshoumaru sugou com desespero os lábios da mulher forçando com a língua a sua invasão no interior quente, o beijo era possessivo e exigente, as línguas se procuravam atordoadas e sempre com mais e mais ânsia de irem mais fundo. Rin enfiou os delicados dedos nos cabelos do youkai e o puxou ainda mais para perto como se isso fosse possível, as mãos fortes ainda permaneciam firmemente anexadas à suas nádegas e Rin sentiu que só aquilo não bastava, queria mais, então começou a movimentar o quadril, insinuando a sua feminilidade sobre o membro rijo do youkai.

Sesshoumaru gemeu em surpresa, aquela diabinha queria realmente lhe levar à loucura. Forçou suas mãos a pararem o movimento da morena, mas isso só piorou a situação, pois este movimento somente aumentou a pressão das investidas da menina, Sesshoumaru uivou roucamente entre os lábios da morena. Tirou as mãos das nádegas da mulher e separou seu lábios dos dela empurrando apenas o tronco da morena para cima da mesa, tomando o cuidado de jogar a bons metros a xícara que antes bebericava o café, observou-a por alguns segundos, apesar do movimento que ele realizara esta ainda continuava a mover-se sobre ele eroticamente, realmente não conseguiria parar e nem queria, viu-a olhá-lo maliciosamente com os olhos grandes em pleno fogo e isso só elevou sua libido e sua vontade de possuí-la.

Abriu sofregamente os botões da sua camisa e tomou os seios em seus lábios sugando-os famintamente, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo acariciando-a, não dava mais para agüentar tinha que ser agora e neste exato momento. Levantou-se abrupto e a jogou totalmente sobre a mesa, abriu o resto dos botões que ainda faltavam com um puxão brusco mas sensual e enquanto passava a língua por todo o corpo da jovem, Sesshoumaru retirou sua peça íntima agilmente e em questão de milésimos de segundo puxou uma parte do corpo da pequena para fora da mesa e a penetrou profundamente sem prévio aviso, arrancando um grito de espanto misturado a prazer da garganta da mulher, que agora gemia alto a cada investida rápida, forte e profunda do youkai em seu interior. O membro entrara perfeitamente e deslizava de modo gostoso na cavidade úmida, o youkai não mais gemia e sim uirrava aos ouvidos da morena devido a meia transformação a que estava acometido. Seu corpo molhado pelo suor insinuava-se cada vez mais fortemente contra o corpo feminino, exigindo o mesmo esforço por parte da morena, sentiu as mãos delicadas circundar-lhe o braço impondo certa pressão para manter-se firme enquanto o youkai arremetia desejoso. E com uma ultima estocada de seu membro, o êxtase chegou para ambos em ondas de puro prazer que inundaram seus corpos deixando-os extremamente saciados. Após algum tempo Rin sentiu o corpo forte e bem malhado de Sesshoumaru desabar sobre o seu, cansado e tão arfante quanto a si mesma.

-_Caramba Rin, não faça mais isso_. –" ou me matará da próxima vez", completou em pensamento o youkai. Ouviu-a dar uma leve risada e envolve-lo com os finos braços carinhosamente.

- _A não ser que você não queira meu senhor._ – disse com uma voz extremamente sensual e doce ao pé do ouvido do youkai. – _Pois ao contrário, farei de novo e novamente até vê-lo investindo com toda sua força sobre mim._ – terminando de dizer tais palavras, sugou o lóbulo de sua orelha ouvindo-o emitir um leve gemido.

- _Poderia tê-la machucado, pequena._ – suspirou, e depois de dizer-lhe elevou o corpo mais ainda permanecendo com o seu membro inteiramente dentro dela, não queria sair daquele aconchego que sentia. – _Não tenho costume de fazer amor com fêmeas de sua espécie._ – passou os dedos pelo corpo dá mulher, observando cada contorno. – _Tão frágil.._ "Mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte a ponto de conseguir saciar-me como nenhuma outra.." Completou em pensamento.

-_Mas não machucou_. – disse meio emburrada. – _Não me machucou ontem à noite e nem agora. Confio em você, e também não sou tão frágil, agüento isso e muito mais._ – sorriu para ele, um sorriso doce e feliz, determinado a mostrar-lhe que poderia agradá-lo ainda mais.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso.

-_Eu sei._ – devagar se retirou dela, meio decepcionado por deixar aquele abrigo.

Levantou-a da mesa e a cobriu com o que sobrava da camisa e vestiu a sua cueca antes que quisesse começar novamente outra atividade física com a morena a sua frente.

- _Café?_ – perguntou à jovem olhando-a nos olhos perdido naquele mar de chocolate.

- _Oh, sim, claro._ – Rin estava meio atordoada com o modo carinhoso que aquele homem de feições inexpressivas a estava tratando.

Sesshoumaru serviu o café em duas xícaras e entregou uma delas à coelhinha a sua frente, sorriu com a expressão usada mentalmente o que fez com que Rin arregalasse os olhos com o curvar perfeito dos lábios e posteriormente sorrisse radiante a ele deixando-o sem ação.

- _Você toma pílulas?-_ perguntou calmamente enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios se sentando na cadeira onde antes estava. A morena ainda permanecia sentada sobre a mesa.

- _Como?_ – não entendera a pergunta, estava tão avoada repassando os momentos ao lado de Sesshoumaru que mal prestara atenção ao que o homem falava. Viu-o dar um leve sorriso meio malicioso, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos. As faces da jovem tornaram-se rubras e o rosto antes tão ousado abaixou-se envergonhado por ser tão transparente àquele homem. Após segundos, sentiu uma mão forte levantar-lhe o rosto de modo carinhoso mais decidido.

- _Não nos protegemos em nossas atividades, como posso dizer, divertidamente prazerosas. Você me fez esquecer por completo de usar um preservativo._ – Sesshoumaru falava abertamente arrancando uma pequena risada da jovem ao ouvi-lo intitular seus momentos como "atividades divertidamente prazerosas". Sesshoumaru deslizou os dedos pela pele macia, retirando a mão seguinte ao ato.

Rin não soube o que sentir com o carinho, mas tentou comportar-se o mais natural possível, não poderia deixar transparecer seus sentimentos pelo youkai, pelo menos esperava que ele não tivesse descoberto depois de sua total entrega a ele.

-_Ah Sim, não se preocupe, tomo pílulas_. – após as palavras, Rin levou um dos dedos aos lábios e seu rosto tomou um ar pensativo. – _Antes eu as tomava sem a intenção de evitar alguma gravidez e sim para controle hormonal. _- Ouviu-o dar uma leve risada.

- _Certamente, já que era totalmente pura quando nós fizemos amor_. – viu o rosto da jovem assumir uma expressão embaraçada novamente e isso o cativou, estava se deixando invadir por aquela fêmea, que a cada segundo o encantava mais e mais, suspirou, já não dava mais para fugir, estava gostando daquela pestinha e temia que isso ainda pudesse aumentar.

Inconscientemente levou seu rosto em direção ao dela na esperança de um beijo, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ser interrompido por um cãozinho levado que pulara encima da mesa e se pôs entre ele e sua dona.

- _Bolshoi!_ - Frustrada pelo beijo, mas muito feliz por rever o amigo, Rin abraçou-o com urgência. – _Como passou a noite meu amigo?_ – viu- o abanar o rabo para a dona, dar alguns latido e deitar em seu colo olhando desconfiado paro o homem à frente. Rin riu, só Bolshoi mesmo para umas entradas triunfais como essa.

- _Desculpe Sesshoumaru._ –olhou-o resignada.

- _Digamos que não estou com tanto ciúmes._ - dedicou um piscar de olho à morena, arrancando uma gargalhada da mulher.

Mas o riso logo se foi, era a hora da verdade, e isso doía, mas não se podia fazer nada a respeito, era o fim de um noite de sonho e a realidade se instalara.

- _Bem.. Sesshoumaru,_ – dizia meio relutante – _creio que já esteja na hora de voltarmos para casa, já ficamos bastante tempo por aqui, não é Bolshoi._ – disse em um sussurro enquanto acariciava a pelagem da cabeça do animal – _Muito obrigada por ter cuidado do meu ferimento e pela noite maravilhosa. _– terminou a frase com um fraco sorriso voltando a encará-lo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pontada no peito, Rin queria ir embora, se afastar dele? Olhou-a meio raivoso, depois de tudo que fizeram, da noite prazerosa e daquele café da manhã que até agora enviava choque pelo seu corpo, ela queria ir embora, o deixando? Mas fora ele mesmo que deixara bem claro que seria só uma noite, não podia culpá-la, pois a culpa era inteiramente dele, por ter se deixado envolver-se por uma fêmea humana, raiva, sim, era isso o que estava sentindo.

-_Também tenho que alimentá-lo, está desde ontem à noite sem comer. E também tenho que resolver alguns detalhes de um evento que estamos organizando para hoje._ – sorriu, mas não estava tão feliz como queria.

- _Você e Bolshoi?_ – perguntou incrédulo não escondendo o tom irritado na voz.

- _Oh, não, não_ – soltou uma leve risada – _Eu e minha prima Kagome. _– seus olhos buscaram o dele que agora não mais a miravam, não sabia o porquê da irritação do homem a sua frente.

- _Sei_.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que dizer para fazê-la ficar, arrumaria comida para o cachorro e que se danasse esse evento e a reunião que teria daqui algumas horas. Mas seu orgulho impediu de persuadi-la a ficar com ele e fazer amor muita outras vezes.

-_Está certo, vista-se que eu a levarei para casa. Suas roupas estão secas na lavanderia à esquerda._ – a voz saiu fria e sem um pingo de emoção. O que fez com que Rin tivesse agora absoluta certeza de que só fora uma noite como todas as outras para ele, apenas mais uma em sua cama e que tudo o que tinham feito não significou nada, simplesmente nada para ele.

- _Sim._ – a resposta monossilábica apertou o coração do youkai, mas não expressou nenhum sentimento. Viu-a levantar-se e seu corpo caminhar na direção que havia indicado a ela, desaparecendo pelo corredor e de sua vida.

Sesshoumaru fora ao seu quarto e vestiu uma calça jeans meio desbotada evidenciando os músculos fortes de suas pernas e uma camiseta cinza meio justa ao abdômen bem malhado, completando o visual com um tênis. Saiu do seu quarto decidido a tirar essa mulher da cabeça, quando ouviu o interfone tocar.

-_Sim?_

-_Senhor, tem uma mulher aqui no Hall desejando falhar-lhe com extrema urgência._

Só Izayoi, sua madrasta, seria tão dramática a esse ponto, para informar deste modo o desejo de conversar com ele. Suspirando respondeu calmamente.

-_Mande-a subir._ – Desligou em seguida, nem esperando a resposta do porteiro.

Como Rin demorava! Será que estava a fabricar as peças de roupa as quais vestiria. Bufou irritado, imaginou o corpo dela se retorcendo ao vestir as roupas, rosnou, sabia que nunca se saciaria daquela menina, nem em mil anos passados todos os dias na cama com essa mulher seu corpo cansaria desta, suspirou, precisava achar um meio de extravasar tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento e sabia que só tinha um jeito de se fazer isso, na cama, fazendo amor com aquela coelhinha, sorriu malicioso, mas não poderia ser agora, pois sua madrasta estava subindo, felizmente só teria que aguardar um tempinho e só, para realizar seus desejos.

O interfone tocara indicando que sua madrasta havia chegado, nem atendeu o interfone abrindo a porta em seguida ao segundo toque. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar não com a mulher de seu pai e sim com a bela morena de olhos vermelhos sangue a lhe encarar toda desejosa.

- _Kagura._ - o nome saiu com certa aspereza, o que esta mulher estava fazendo aqui meu Deus, iria estragar-lhe os planos com sua pequena.

E como o vento que sopra de modo rápido e decidido, a mulher esbelta se jogou nos braços do youkai, fazendo com que este a envolvesse com estes para que ambos não perdessem o equilíbrio caindo no chão duro. Mas o que mais o enfureceu foi sentir os lábios que antes lhe davam tanto prazer a tomar os seus em um beijo libidinoso, deixando-o enojado com a atitude da mulher. Mal deu tempo para que o youkai pudesse ter alguma reação, a mulher já o acariciava nos locais mais indevidos.

Só encontrou a reação desejada quando sentiu no ar o cheiro doce de Rin mais próximo que deveria neste momento, junto aos fortes latidos do cão que tentava atacá-lo para livrar sua dona do sofrimento imposto e que estava estampado no rosto bonito. O que também fez com que Kagura o soltasse, mas mantivesse seu corpo ainda bem colado ao dele e percebesse a presença intrusa da morena, que se encontrava a alguns metros deles "Sera que era ela? A única fêmea que é capaz de saciá-lo agora Sesshoumaru?", pensou com expressiva raiva nos olhos escarlate ao lembrar-se das palavras proferidas por Sesshoumaru em sua ultima noite com ela. Com o orgulho ferido proferiu em alto e bom tom, o motivo de sua repentina visita.

-_Sesshy, estou grávida!_ – disse exultante terminando o veredito com um largo sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto do youkai à sua frente e os olhos marejados da humana.

* * *

**_Olá minna!_**

**_Como dizem quem é vivo sempre aparece, cá estou eu !_**

**_Desculpa pela demora mas realmente não deu para aparecer mais cedo, mas aqui está um novo capítulo!_**

**_Aguardo reviews, adoro recebe-las, iluminam a minha mente caliente ;) kkkk_**

**_bjinnns e vamos aos meus queridos leitores:_**

* * *

**_Olá Bulma- chan (Nathi-chan xD) !_**

**_Fiz um capítulo grande para colocar tudo o que eu queria na primeira vez deles, para sair um bom hentai xD_**

**_Sou sua fonte de hentai? Hehehehehe que seja então, fico honrada ;)_**

**_Bom aqui está, depois de séculos sem postar, um novo capítulo e espero que aprecie!_**

**_*-* Obrigada, então não desista de mim!_**

**_Continue acompanhando e me agraciando com suas deliciosas reviews!_**

**_Bjins e até a próxima!_**

* * *

**_Olá Ticha-chan!_**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando a fic e me presenteando com suas reviews!_**

**_E sim, a Rin é meio inocente, mas não é santa, é mulher e com o Sesshy por perto não tem santo que agüenta não é?_**

**_Bjinns_**

**_E até a próxima!_**

* * *

**_Olá Mely-chan!_**

**_Hehehehe, fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado e continue viu? !_**

**_Nem me fala, que não quer um homem desse?, nossa, ele é bom demais ashauhsu( abana) *-*_**

**_Obrigada! Então não pare não, continue acompanhando que eu terei um imenso prazer de escrever novos capítulos, principalmente por receber reviews assim como o seu, adoro!_**

**_Bejins e aquie está um novo capitulo, espero que curta!_**

**_Aguardo seus comentes! E pode deixar que eu vou continuar!_**

**_até a próxima!_**

* * *

**_Olá Diana-chan!_**

**_Desculpe por fazê-la esperar, mas aqui está um novo capitulo!_**

**_Não se preocupe, pois fiquei muito feliz por ter comentado no capitulo anterior e aguardo coments neste aqui também!_**

**_Fico muitíssimo contente que o hentai tenha saído bom, fiz um bem especial para a primeira vez deles!_**

**_Continue acompanhando e te agurado na próxima !_**

**_Bjins e até!_**

* * *

**_Olá Anny – chan!_**

**_Nhaa não precisa pedir desculpas não, fiquei muito contente que tenha me deixado um review, sei que os capítulos são bem grandes e demora um pouco para ler!_**

**_E tem que focar nos seus estudos, é o seu futuro, e isso é muito importante ( sei bem como é ficar sem tempo, devido a facul =) ), mas sempre que der dá uma passadinha aqui!_**

**_Obrigada por aparecer por aqui, e continue acompanhando e espero que este capitulo lhe agrade!_**

**_Bjins e até a próxima!_**

* * *

**_Olá Safira- chan!_**

**_Obrigada, obrigada, fiquei muitíssimo feliz com suas reviews! Adorei!_**

**_Nhaa fico contente por ter gostado do hentai fiz o possível para ficar bem gostoso de ler xD_**

**_E aqui está um novo capitulo! Espero que aprecie!_**

**_Bjins e até aproxima! Continue acompanhando e aguardo novos coments!_**

* * *

**_Olá Danii-chan!_**

**_Aqui esta atualização!_**

**_Espero que goste deste novo capítulo!_**

**_ Continue acompanhando e aguardo novos coments!_**

**_Desculpe pela demora!_**

**_Bjinss e até a próxima!_**

* * *

**_Olá yas-chan!_**

**_Desculpa meu anjo pela demora, mais aqui está!_**

**_Nhaa fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, é um prazer ter uma leitora como vc! Adorei o review e que tenha gostado do enredo!_**

**_Continue acompanhando! Vou continuá-la até o término, pode ficar tranqüila!_**

**_Aguardo novos coments!_**

**_Bjinns!_**

* * *

**_Olá Trisk-chan!_**

**_Continuei, continuei! xD_**

**_Obrigada pela review, fiquei muitíssimo feliz mesmo!_**

**_E aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que goste! E tera muito hentai ainda pela frente ;)_**

**_Continue acompanhando e aguardo novos coments!_**

**_Bjinns_**

* * *

**_Por hoje é só!_**

**_Bjokas_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá meus leitores queridos!**  
** Novo capítulo para vocês! Boa leitura!**  
** Fiz de tudo para trazer este novo capítulo para vocês =D foi difícil, mas aqui está! Obrigada por lerem!**

**Capítulo dedicado à Bulma Buttowski*u* Presente para você *u*****!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doce encanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

O sol desfilava sua luminosidade exuberante pelas frestas das cortinas que cobriam docemente as janelas e portas da cobertura imperiosa. O clima ameno e leve que se fazia do lado de fora das paredes de concreto daquele recinto, não era o mesmo dentro, pesado e grosso. O ser de cabelos prateados estava perplexo e extremamente irritado, não pela notícia, mas pelo descaramento daquela youkai de dizer-lhe tal mentira e na frente de certa pessoa. Em segundos a raiva tomou conta de seus atos e empurrou sem cavalheirismo algum, a mulher para sentar-se no sofá.

-_Como?_ – olhou-a impaciente, dando-lhe a chance de voltar atrás e dizer a verdade, antes que perdesse a cabeça e a expulsasse para fora. Sesshoumaru caminhava atordoado pela sala, os passos largos cobriam toda a extensão do recinto em pouco tempo forçando-o a regressar pelo mesmo caminho e ficar nessa trajetória de ida e vinda à frente da youkai.

- _Uh,__esta__ com__ os __ouvidos __afetados__ Sesshy?__ –_ disse com cinismo enquanto ajeitava o justíssimo vestido tubinho vinho sobre as pernas torneadas. –_Disse__ que __estou__ grávida__ Sesshy,__ e__ que __o __filho __é__ seu._– um sorriso vitorioso brindou-lhe os lábios ao observar a tristeza estampar-se no belo rosto da humana e o estreitar de olhos do fascinante youkai.

- _Não __diga __mentiras __mulher._ – as palavras saíram em meio a rosnados, sua paciência esvaiu-se por completo ao ouvi-la e estrangularia a mulher naquele momento, não que fosse de seu hábito usar de força com fêmeas, se não fosse as palavras tão perdidas pronunciadas pela menina que compartilhara sua cama momentos atrás.

- _Grá..vi..da?-_ gaguejou hesitante - _Como__ assim __Sesshy...?_– a voz de Rin saiu nada menos que um sussurro quase mudo, que só foi audível pelo youkai devido à sua aguçada audição.

- _Rin...-_ o nome da jovem fluiu tão aconchegantemente de seus lábios que temia perder-se na deleitosa sensação de apenas pronunciá-lo ou de perdê-la de vez pelas mentiras daquela fêmea ardilosa.

Sesshoumaru observou-a aturdido, tinha que desfazer esse mal entendido antes que fosse tarde demais, não que o que a humana pensasse de si faria alguma diferença, mas Kagura o pagaria se continuasse com esse teatro sem fundamentos.

Rin não acreditava no que tinha ouvido, aquela mulher estava grávida e do homem que a tomara em sua cama noite passada, não podia ser verdade, era doloroso demais, mesmo que soubesse que seria apenas uma noite de amor. A incrudelidade formou-se como uma mascara a tampar-lhe o rosto, grávida? Por Deus, não sabia que Sesshoumaru possuía uma mulher e que ela, Rin, era pelo que parecia ser a outra... Ouviu-o pronunciar seu nome e a raiva substituiu tudo o que estava sentindo.

-_Oh!_ – o rosto angelical saiu do transe que sentia e encarou o casal à sua frente, segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em tentar cair-lhe pelo rosto pálido. – _Perdão __por__ interrompê-los __neste __momento__ tão __feliz__ para __ambos,_ - as palavras evocavam puro sarcasmo e ironia, mas Rin não se deixaria abater por esta notícia que nada tinha a ver com ela a não ser o fato de o homem que amava seria pai de um filho de outra mulher que não ela. – _deixá-los-ei__ a __sós __para __que __possam__ conversar __com __mais__ privacidade.__ Não __é __Bolshoi?_ – acarinhou a cabeça do animal para acalmá-lo, já que este se mostrava muito agitado desde o momento que Kagura adentrara o local. – _Bom,__ então __vamos __indo __Sesshoumaru.__ Até __mais._ – os passos firmes da humana rumaram em direção à porta de madeira, mas antes que conseguisse alcançá-la sentiu-se puxada para trás e dar com as costas firmemente no peito largo de Sesshoumaru.

-_Você __não __vai __a __lugar __algum._ – sussurrou em um tom baixo e rouco ao pé da orelha da jovem. – _Não__ até __resolvermos__ este __assunto,__ que__ simplesmente __não __passa__ de __um__ mal __entendido, __eu __lhe __garanto._ – finalizou acariciando o delicado lóbulo com a ponta da língua macia. Rin estremeceu com o toque, mas isso não a impediu de afastá-lo o mais rápido possível de si.

- _Como?__ Seu __filho __é __um __mal __entendido __Sesshoumaru?_ – olhou-o incrédula com a falta de amor por um ser que ele mesmo fizera. – _Como__ pode__ falar __assim__ de __seu __próprio __filho?_

Sesshoumaru rosnou nervoso e com extrema agilidade puxou o corpo pequeno novamente ao encontro do seu, prendendo-o mais fortemente. Olhou para Kagura com extremo ódio, Deus como tivera a capacidade de se envolver com aquela fêmea.

- _Kagura.-_ o nome saiu ameaçadoramente da boca bem desenhada. –_Explique-se__ agora, __ou__ tratarei __de __achar __outros__ meios __para __abrir-lhe__ a __boca__ a __força__ mulher!_ - os olhos estreitados ditavam a ferocidade que pronunciara as palavras e a promessa de serem cumpridas em um tempo não muito distante.

_-__Explicar__ o __quê,__ Sesshy?__ Que __nós __fizemos __amor __e __que __nos __rendeu __um__ filhote?_– continuaria a jogar ater ver aquela pivetinha humana chorar compulsivamente e o seu tão amado youkai desesperar-se por perdê-la.

-_Não __precisa __explicar__ nada __senhora,__ eu __entendi __cada __palavra__ dita. __E __Sesshoumaru,__ você __não __me __deve __nenhuma__ satisfação __do __que __faz __com __sua __vida __ou __com __que__m compartilha __sua __cama, __mas __agora, __por__favor, __me __deixe __ir, __não __quero __ser__ platéia __de__ algo __que __não __posso __participar__ ativamente._ – as palavras saíram calmas, mas longe do que esta sentia. A dor corroia por dentro e a dilacerava a cada minuto que passava ali junto a Sesshoumaru.

- _Senhora?_ – o som gritado com extrema fúria chamou a atenção de quem pronunciara aquela palavra momentos atrás. O rosto irritado da youkai instigou um sorriso debochado nos lábios da menina e uma ligeira gargalhada do belo youkai que ainda a prendia fortemente ao seu corpo, temendo que esta se afastasse dele e que nunca mais pudesse alcançá-la novamente.

- _Oh!__Mil__ perdões, __não __queria __ofendê-la, __Kagura __não __é? __Mas __aprendi__ desde __pequenina __a__ como__ respeitar__ os __mais __velhos,__ desculpe-me__ se __a __ofendi__ com __a __verdade._ – As palavras desfilaram ironicamente pela língua ferina da humana, Rin queria atormentá-la igual a estava atormentando.

- _Sua__ vadia__ humana!__ Como __ousa __me __afrontar_! – o sorriso largo da youkai agora se fechara raivoso e o corpo esbelto avançara para cima da morena de olhos castanhos.

- _Não__ se __aproxime __dela __Kagura, __ou __serei __capaz__ de __algo __que __nunca __ousaria__ imaginar._ – Sesshoumaru ameaçou-a, e este era um aviso que se esta não o cumprisse ele seria muito bem capaz de realizá-lo. Kagura estancou a poucos passos da mulher, assustada com as palavras do homem, nunca pensara que Sesshoumaru pudesse causar-lhe algum mal, principalmente por causa de uma reles humana, bufou, o plano de ultima hora não estava caminhando como desejava, suspirou frustrada.

- _Seria __capaz__ Sesshy?_ – perguntou de modo dramático, sua encenação tinha tudo para convencê-lo, até lágrimas a inundar-lhe os orbes vermelhos.

- _Não __me__ tente, __Kagura._ – afirmou com seriedade suas palavras anteriores.

- _Desistiu__ Kagura? __Pensei __que __fosse __mais __corajosa._ – Rin alfinetou a youkai com seu tom debochado, sabia do perigo, sua força comparada à daquela mulher era insignificante, mas não conseguira evitar, sua raiva falara mais alto que o temor à vida.

- _Rin.._ – Sesshoumaru repreendeu-a, o que fez com que a jovem mulher lhe dedicasse uma expressão infantil extremamente emburrada, arrancando dos lábios delgados um meio sorriso. Kagura ao notar a cena, surpreendeu-se, nunca em sua convivência com aquele youkai este demonstrara algo tão natural e espontâneo como naquele momento, suspirou desanimada, o jogo já estava perdido antes mesmo do início.

- _Não__ comece __garota, __pois __estou __pensando __em__ aceitar __a__ proposta __de __Sesshoumaru__ para__ dar-lhe __um as __boas __palmadas __em __troca __da __minha__ vida._ – suspirou profundamente -_Affz,__ fala __sério __Sesshy,__ eu __já __devia __ter __adivinhado, __está __apaixonado__ por __ela __não __é__ Sesshoumaru?_ – entregou os pontos após ver aquele meio sorriso que afagou-lhe a alma em uma delicada carícia. Nunca imaginou que amasse tanto aquele homem, a ponto de desistir dele para que este fosse feliz com outra. Suspirou derrotada, todo seu plano de vingança agora já não tinha mais sentido se fosse para roubar-lhe aquele curvar de lábios tão gracioso e que não era ofertado tão facilmente a outros, sentiu-se culpada pela besteira que tinha iniciado e mesmo que sua razão insistisse para que continuasse seu coração falou mais alto, mesmo que não fosse ela a realizar aquelas mudanças estava contente que existia alguém capaz de tal.

A pergunta o pegara de surpresa, totalmente desprevenido.

- _Creio__ que __não __seja __de __seu__ interesse __Kagura._ –a resposta firme saiu rude dos lábios bem delineados, mesmo que este não quisesse admitir era tão óbvio, pensou a youkai enquanto seus lábios eram tomados por um sorriso triste. Rin apenas ouvia a conversa com o coração doído.

Kagura delineava seus passos sobre o carpete felpudo, o corpo coberto pelo vestido colado movia-se hesitante pensando em como começar a desfazer toda aquela peça que escrevera na sala bem mobiliada do youkai. Impaciente Sesshoumaru rosnou alto, aquilo já estava indo longe demais, pensou o homem enquanto apertava a humana ainda mais fortemente contra seu corpo que a esta altura já se mostrava necessitado do calor daquela mulher.

-_Ok!__Ok!__ Não __estou __grávida,__ satisfeito?__ E__ você __já __sabia __disso, __não __é?-_ Kagura levou os orbes vermelhos ao encontro dos dourados - _Mas __não __pude__ deixar __de __implantar __essa __pequena__ dúvida __na __cabeça__ dessa __menina..__Era __minha__ ultima __tentativa..-_ dos dourados os orbes vermelhos se mesclaram em frustração aos chocolates_-__Como __pôde __Sesshy?__ Trouxe-a __ao __seu __apartamento, __algo __que __nunca __se__quer __pensou __na __hipótese __de __me__ deixar __vir!_ – ao pronunciar tais palavras a morena se voltou ao youkai desolada.

- _Kagura __sempre __fui __claro __quanto__ ao __que __eu __queria__ e __você __concordou __em __me __ceder.__Éramos __ambos__ saciando-se__ um __do __outro, __corpo__ com __corpo__ e __somente __isso._ – o tom frio não a surpreendeu, as palavras desprovidas de sentimentos também não a feriram, sempre soube disso, mas o coração não quis aceitar e a levou a fazer essa cena.

-_Sim, __infelizmente__ essa __é__ e __sempre __foi __a__ mais __pura __verdade_. - um silêncio atordoante tomou o local e que foi quebrado pela dona das ultimas palavras. – _Mas__ é __a __vida __não __é__ Sesshy?__ Tenho __que __aceitar, __nem __sempre __ganhamos __todas._ – Os olhos vermelhos desviaram do youkai e miraram a si mesma, com isso arrumou os longos cabelos com os dedos, ajeitou o vestido tubinho no corpo firme e rumou para a porta decidida. Tudo estava resolvido, já não havia mais necessidade de permanecer naquele local, mas antes de finalmente sair voltou-se para a humana nos braços do youkai.

- _Tem__ muita __sorte __humana,__ mas __pelo __seu __bem__ saiba __aproveitá-la, __pois __se __fizer __algo __de __errado __ou __ao __menos __pensar,__com __o __Sesshy,__não __hesitarei __em __lutar__ e __tomá-lo __de __você. __Ouviu __bem?_ – as palavras saíram sérias e verdadeiras dos lábios vermelhos. A única resposta de Rin foi observar o semblante do youkai de modo triste, já que sabia que os sentimentos não eram recíprocos.

- _E,__ Sesshy?_ – chamou a atenção do homem para si, enquanto enviava uma piscadela e um beijo no ar para o youkai. –_Se__ ela __não __der __conta __do __recado,__ estarei__ esperando, __viu?_- sorriu maliciosa e virou-se definitivamente para ir embora, fechando a porta atrás de si em um baque surdo.

Após alguns minutos de silencio posterior à saída da sexy mulher foi que Rin se deu conta do que ela dissera para o homem colado ao seu corpo.

- _Como__ é__ que __é?__ Se __eu __não __der __conta __você __vai __procurá-la?__ –_ a raiva brotara novamente. Como aquela mulher ousara dizer isso na sua frente? Não que tivesse alguma coisa com Sesshoumaru, mas realmente não a agradou ouvir tais palavras. Rin ouviu um riso abafado na sua nuca, arrancando do seu corpo um forte arrepio.

- _Creio __que __não __precise __se __preocupar __com__ isso __minha __pequena.._ – sussurrou roucamente próximo à orelha da jovem. _– __Pois __só __de __tê-la __recostada __ao __meu__ corpo __já __me __deixa __muito __ativo._ – Desceu as mãos para o quadril da morena e o pressionou contra a região de sua masculinidade bem alterada, enquanto deslizava a ponta da língua pelo lóbulo delicado. Com a carícia Rin gemeu. – _E__ com__ esse __seu __gemido.._ – suspirou maroto - _eu__ consigo__ até __um__ orgasmo. __Não __que __eu __me __orgulhe __disso, __mas __você __me __deixa __com __o __desejo __a__ flor __da __pele, __minha __coelhinha.._ – as palavras sinceras eriçaram todos os pelos do corpo feminino, fazendo com que este desejasse ser tocado e também tocar, mas por agora não se renderia aos seus desejos, queria a resposta à pergunta de Kagura e se possível agora.

-_E__ então __Sesshoumaru,__ porque __não __me__ responde __a__ pergunta __de __Kagura?...Sobre __os __seus __sentimentos..?_– Rin sentiu o corpo másculo enrijecer-se, os braços que a rodeavam com vigor se soltaram vagarosos e o calor tão presente atrás de si apagou-se com o afastar do homem. As pernas de Rin fraquejaram e o coração disparou em sinal de pleno desespero, realmente os gestos diziam mais que palavras, com o que acabara de acontecer Rin entendera a resposta quase explicita do youkai, Sesshoumaru nunca corresponderia aos seus sentimentos, isso era fato e comprovado.

-_Creio __que __também__ não __lhe __interesse __Rin._ – as palavras saíram frias e sem qualquer tipo de sentimento, estraçalhando o pequeno coração da jovem. – _O__ que __tenho__ para __lhe __ofertar __ainda __esta __disponível __e __teria __o__ maior __prazer __em__ satisfazê-la __novamente, __mas __é__ só __isso __Rin, __nada __mais._ – o tom desprovido de calor fez com que os orbes chocolates enchessem-se de lágrimas, as quais Rin tratou de segurá-las para que estas não fossem prova do sofrimento que nutria pelo youkai.

-_Oh__ claro, __porque __me __interessaria __não __é__ mesmo __Sesshoumaru?-_ soltou uma risada seca- _Realmente, __não __tenho __nada __a__ ver __com__ a __sua __vida.._ – o sorriso forçado dominou-lhe os lábios em um castigo sôfrego, mas necessário à sua sobrevivência frente ao youkai.

Rin já sabia a resposta, mas precisava ouvi-la da boca daquele homem para que se tornasse real. Não o culpava por aquelas palavras, desde o inicio ele deixara bem claro que era e seria só sexo. O amor só vinha por parte dela. No final ela se enquadrava na mesma categoria que Kagura onde o principal objetivo a ser conquistado era apenas prazer.

-_Rin,__você __já __sab.._

-_Esta __bem__ Sesshoumaru,__ eu __entendi. __Desculpe-me __pela __intromissão, __está __bem? __Mas __eu __realmente __precisava __saber._ – Rin afastou-se do homem e de costas pronunciou –_Bom..__Poderia __me__ levar __em__ casa __agora?_- não desejava mais encará-lo, mas isso não era o fim do mundo e era preciso, então juntou todas as forças que possuía e reuniu-as em um sorriso acalentador que foi lançado ao youkai. _– __Poderia?_

Sesshoumaru se sentiu totalmente acuado com a pergunta, ela o pegara de surpresa como anteriormente, mas vindo da boca de Rin esta se tornou mais séria, mais perigosa e isso fez com que se sentisse contra a parede confrontando todo aquele mar de sensações que experimentava com aquela humana desde que a conhecera. Sentimentos que nunca apossaram de seu ser, agora não mais o largavam, rosnou, não, não estava amando aquela mulher, se negava a tal fato, isto para ele é e sempre seria desnecessário, não mesmo, certamente não era amor e sim, a pura e segura luxuria de sempre entre um homem e uma mulher. Mas algo dentro de si insistia que tudo o que tentava racionalizar não passava de meras mentiras como a resposta dada à morena que fora lançada ao ar para encobrir a verdadeira face da história, aquela parte em que dizia que o todo poderoso Sesshoumaru estava de quatro pela fêmea humana á sua frente e que a desejava como nunca o havia antes. Observou então à jovem, esta se apresentava a ele tão delicada, tão frágil e tão encantadoramente sensual que sua vontade era de encostá-la contra a parede e possuí-la com todo ardor, gemeu, mas o sorriso endereçado a ele o forçou a voltar a realidade e viu que ao lado de Rin tudo ao seu redor parecia inconstante, se sentia irritantemente frágil, rosnou enquanto passeava os longos dedos pelos fios prateados em sinal de pura frustração, tudo novamente já estava passando dos limites, levaria essa humana a sua casa e trataria de esquecê-la, nem que isto o forçasse a levar para cama todo o universo feminino disponível.

- _Sim. __Vamos?_ – a resposta curta e grossa, findou suas esperanças se é que ainda existia alguma, sorriu desanimada.

-_Vamos __Bolshoi!__ Vamos __para __casa __garoto, __temos __muito __trabalho __para __hoje_. " Claro que sim, se jogar na cama e dissolver-me em lágrimas"- olhou uma ultima vez o local que compartilhara a noite mais perfeita de sua vida e se virou decidida a apagar aquele vazio que certamente a preencheria por um bom tempo.

Rin ditou o endereço de seu apartamento a Sesshoumaru e o caminho para casa foi feito em silêncio, só se ouviam uns leves rosnados de Bolshoi ou latidos de euforia ao ver os carros passarem por ele sem que este conseguisse pegá-los. Rin estava com o olhar perdido nas paisagens que passavam pela janela do carro, letárgica, e Sesshoumaru apenas a observava pelos cantos dos olhos, imaginando se não estava fazendo uma loucura em sua vida, rosnou irritado pelo pensamento e voltou a atenção para a estrada à sua frente.

Ao chegarem, Sesshoumaru desligou o carro e voltou-se para a mulher ao seu lado. Rin mal esperou o carro parar e já foi abrindo a porta do veiculo numa tentativa frustrada de fuga, pois já não tinha certeza se agüentaria ficar por muito mais tempo na presença daquele youkai sem cometer outra besteira. O ar entre eles a estava sufocando lentamente, o cheiro da colônia cara só pertencente a ele a estava enlouquecendo. Enquanto transitavam pela cidade Rin observava aquelas mãos grande que manuseavam o volante do carro e que causavam-lhe vertigem ao relembrar os momentos em que estas desvendavam seu corpo acariciando-a, levando-a ao êxtase com seus toques, bufou irritada pelo rumo que tomava seus pensamentos, isso nunca mais iria acontecer e pelo bem dela não se saciaria mais com apenas uma noite de sexo, desejava bem mais que isso.

Então sua única alternativa para não render-se aos seus desejos era afastar-se o mais rápido possível de Sesshoumaru, mas até isso lhe foi tirado à chance de realizar ao sentir a mão forte do youkai segurar seu punho. Rin olhou-o nos olhos e viu o desejo queimando no fundo daquele mar dourado, sentiu-se perdida e em um ato de extremo desespero puxou a mão com toda a força existente e desceu do carro.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem ação, mal viu a mulher descer e esta rumou a passos rápidos à entrada do condomínio fugindo de sua presença. O youkai seguiu-a decidido a pará-la e teria conseguido se não fosse um macho humano a tomar-lhe o corpo feminino em seus braços à metade do caminho. Mas isso era o de menos aos olhos dourados, principalmente após presenciar a cena que se seguira adiante, aquele macho inútil e imprudente selou os seus lábios aos de Rin, sua preciosa fêmea, aos lábios que tanto ansiava colados novamente aos seus, rosnou, os dedos longos se fecharam em punho, as garras afiadas rasgaram com violência a carne macia, o sangue revolto descia em ondas sinuosas a mão pálida e os orbes antes tão dourados tornaram-se rubros pela raiva que agora o consumia.

Em questão de segundos o corpo grandioso se pôs entre o humano e Rin, afastando-a bruscamente do abraço saudoso dado pelo jovem. E sem cerimônias alguma, Sesshoumaru levantou o pobre rapaz pelo pescoço, pressionou a pele quente entre as garras manchadas de sangue, impedindo que o ar chegasse aos pulmões.

- _Como__ ousas __tocar __minha__ fêmea, __ser __inútil._ - a voz raivosa imperou pelo local mesclando-se aos gemidos de dor do humano.

* * *

**Olá meus queridíssimos leitores!**  
** Peço perdão pela demora dá postagem de novos capítulos, mas a faculdade anda me esgotando e o tempo anda sempre mais curto para fazer outras coisas que gosto..=(**  
** Trabalhei duro estes dias para que saísse o novo capítulo e quebrar nossa abstinência, a minha de escrever e a de vocês de lerem, e graças a Deus aqui está, Tcharan! **  
** Por favor não me abandonem, tenham paciência comigo e continuem acompanhando a fic!**

**Até a próxima! :D**

* * *

**Olá Bulma-chaannn! Saudades tbm *-* e mais agora depois do tanto que demorei... =(**

**Kkkkk eu tbm saia correndo e nunca mais falaria com o Sesshy, mas antes eu dava uma beijoca bem dada nele aí sim eu iria kkkkkkkkkkkk Meu Deus, um deus grego daquele não é fácil de largar não... xD**

**Será, será, será? Kagura realmente estaria grávida do nosso querido Sesshy?**

**Tadinho do filhote do Sesshy =(**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk pois é né kkkkkk os vivos sempre dão as caras kk**

**Andei muito pela universidade mesmo kkkkkkkkk tentando não ficar doida kkkkkkk e prometo não deixá-la mas na abstinência, pelo menos farei o possível sim, sim, sim xD**

**Não abandonarei, posso demorar, mas sempre terá uma atualização \o/**

**E aqui está mais um capítulo para você! Boa leitura, continue acompanhando e aguardo seus comentários!**

**Bjokaas minha flor, lovo-te *u* Saudades**

**Obrigada por ler a fic!**

* * *

**Olá Lene-chan!**

**Obrigada! E espero muito corresponder a suas expectativas sim, sim!**

**Ê Kagura! Será verdade toda essa história? E o Sesshy também né, olha o que El foi aprontar =( kkkk Mas vamos ver o que vai dar esse negócio.**

**E para que não continue a roer as unhas aqui está o novo capítulo!**

**Desculpa pela demora flor, não teve como ser mais rápido Y-Y, mas farei o possível para que não se repita :D**

**Obrigada por ler a fic!**

**Boa leitura! Continue acompanhando e aguardo seus comentários!**

**Bjokass**

* * *

**Olá Trisk-chan!**

**Continuei sim ! :D**

**Pois é, Kagura grávida e agora? Será mesmo?**

**O Sesshy cabeça dura , ô paciência com ele né! Mas ele vai dar um jeito, você vai ver!**

**Obrigada! Pode deixar, terá sim mais hentais *u* kkkk**

**Obrigada por ler a fic!**

**Bjokass e atualizada!**

**Boa leitura! Continue acompanhando e aguardo seus comentários!**

* * *

**Olá Danii-chan! =D**

**E eu fiquei muito feliz em receber seu comentário, sim, sim, sim!**

**Por favor, não fiquem tristes Y-Y, pois farei de tudo para atualizá-las o mais rápido possível!**

**Obrigada por ler a fic, fico muitíssimo feliz =D**

**Boa leitura! Continue acompanhando e aguardo seus comentários!**

**Bjokinhas**

**Serpa mesmo? Será uma invenção de Kagura?**

* * *

**Olá Tei-chan!**

**As coisas esquentaram apar o lado do Sesshy,não é mesmo?**

**Mas e a kagura? Seria memso verdade o que ela disse a nossa Rin?**

**Tcharan! Aqui está mais um capítulo para sanar as dúvidas Xd**

**Sim, sim, sim Tei-chan, farei o possível e o impossível para atualizá-las!**

**Obrigada por ler a fic, continue acompanhando e aguardo seus comentários!**

**Bjokas**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Como diz o ditado: Quem é vivo sempre aparece, pois bem, aqui estou eu! . E trago um novo capítulo para os meus queridissimos leitores! Senti muita falta de escrever, e agora nas férias farei muitos capítulos e pretendo postar um novo a cada semana .!**_  
_** Entao vamos à história! Boa leitura e espero que gostem, ficou curto, mas o próximo que virá será um deleite aos adoradores de hentai *-***_  
_** Bjooos e até a próxima!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Doce Encanto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

-_Ja-Ja-Jakotsu!_ – Rin gritou desesperada. – _Solte-o Sesshoumaru!Não o machuque!_ – As mãos pequeninas cobriram o forte braço que elevava o rapaz do chão e puxavam com força para longe do pescoço do humano. Bolshoi como não era de seu interesse, rumou para a entrada do condomínio e adentrou o local com saudades de casa e deixou sua dona em uma situação realmente nada agradável.

- _Não Rin_. – ditou decidido. – _Irei matá-lo Rin. Maldito!_ "Mataria aquele desgraçado!"

As palavras findaram as esperanças de Rin,por Deus o que faria? Tinha que salvá-lo das mãos do youkai! Pois era uma extrema palhaçada tudo o que estava acontecendo! De onde viera todo aquele ciúme, toda aquela possessão de Sesshoumaru? Não entendia o porquê.

-_Ri-in, qu-e-m é e-le?-_ a voz falha de jakotsu inundou os ouvidos da morena. Desesperando-a ainda mais.

-_Cale-se ser repugnante. Ou faço-lhe o favor de adiantar o seu fim._ – Os orbes rubros espreitavam odiosos o macho que apesar de estar próximo à morte não exalava o cheiro de medo e isso apenas o deixava mais irado com aquele humano.

-_Solte-o Sesshoumaru_. – Rin jogou-se encima do youkai e esmurrava o peito largo e musculoso deste. – _Pare! Pare! Pare!_ -Que cena era aquela que estava se passando por seus olhos? Não poderia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse com aquela pessoa que tanto prezava.

Os olhos vermelhos escarlate agora a miravam raivosos.

- _Porque eu deveria?_ – Perguntou desdenhoso. – _Não vejo razão alguma para fazer isso._ – E apertou ainda mais as garras entorno do humano.

- _Então vou te dar uma Sesshoumaru. Jakotsu é meu noivo._ – As palavras saíram firmes, precisava ser convincente ou de nada adiantaria toda aquela mentira. Então o encarou com aqueles grandes orbes chocolates para afirmar tudo que havia dito. Os olhos de jakotsu arregalaram de surpresa, era noivo de Rin e nem ele mesmo sabia?

-_Como?-_ Raiva, repugno, desespero, uma mescla desses sentimentos tomaram aquele mar vermelho, não poderia ser verdade o que a fêmea à sua frente dizia! Ela não era como as outras que se entregavam apenas por prazer. Ou seria? E o grande todo poderoso Sesshoumaru havia sido enganado por uma reles humana?

-_Isso mesmo que você ouviu Sesshoumaru, estou noiva do homem que deseja matar. E acho bom soltá-lo, para que eu não me torne viúva antes mesmo de casar-me_. – a língua ferina destilava toda a raiva que sentia.

Jakotsu apenas observava sem ar, a discussão entre o casal. As garras que antes colocavam toda a força possível sobre seu frágil pescoço, agora se afrouxavam meio que tremulas.

-_Sua humana insolente_. – O ódio, a raiva que infiltraram seu ser, estava desesperados para saírem. Sua mão soltou o jovem, que despencou no chão quase desacordado pela falta de ar. Os orbes agora meio dourados encararam os chocolates, procurando a mentira nas palavras ditas anteriormente. Mas não havia sequer resquício de que não era verdade. Buscava desesperado sentir, mas não existia. Bufou raivoso, Rin teria o que merecia por enganá-lo, vamos ver se aquele macho humano ousaria tomá-la como esposa depois do que ele faria com ela na sua frente.

O rapaz no chão alisava a região vermelha com cuidado, a dor que sentia era extrema, quase vira a luz no fim do túnel e pelo que observava do youkai, Rin certamente logo, logo, viria também. Mas se precisasse protegê-la não conseguiria, tentava encontrar forças para levantar-se, mas estas esvaíram de seu corpo tempos atrás. Suspirou desanimado, as coisas não corriam como o planejado.

Rin sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se, a áurea emitida por Sesshoumaru, era pesada, e não passava sentimentos bons. Sesshoumaru puxou Rin ao encontro do seu corpo e tomou-a no colo, tiraria toda aquela história a limpo da jovem, mas antes tinha algo que seu corpo desejava fazer para vingar-se da fêmea humana. O youkai rumou para o carro que se encontrava estacionado em uma ruela sem saída, apesar do sol que reinava o dia, esta se encontrava sombria pelas densas copas das arvores que se entrelaçavam de um lado ao outro da rua, apenas pequenas frestas de luz tornavam o lugar meio visível, ótimo para o que Sesshoumaru pretendia fazer com a morena.

-_O que você vai fazer comigo Sesshoumaru?_ – a pergunta saiu em um tom agoniado. Nada se ouvia do youkai, a não ser a respiração pesada e entrecortada do homem, que mesmo não querendo arrancava arrepios da pele macia da morena. A situação não era propicia ao que sentia, mas Rin não pode conter a excitação ao ver seu corpo colado na pele quente do ser grandioso que a carregava com facilidade nos braços. Idiota, era isso que era, apesar de tudo sentia um desejo imenso por aquele homem de madeixas prateadas e que usava uma colônia entorpecente.

O cheiro da excitação feminina não passou despercebido pelo olfato canino, o que fez com que Sesshoumaru urrasse levemente pelo aroma doce emanado pela jovem, chocolate e cereja, ela realmente sem pudor algum o enlouqueceria. Mesmo que sua fúria estivesse tomando a cada segundo seu ser, a fragrância da humana a findavam a cada milésimo de segundo, anulando o que antes sentia, amenizando a raiva, mas não o desejo de possuí-la.

-_Rin, Rin, Rin, sua humana estúpida._ – Rosnou desesperado.

Rin permanecia calada, não poderia dizer nada, ou comprometeria toda a história inventada, tinha que se soltar e livrar-se de Sesshoumaru o mais rápido possível, ou estaria realmente perdida.

-_Me solte Sesshoumaru! E rápido!_ – a voz saiu meio alterada pelo desejo, mas também firme na decisão. _– Ou.._

- _Ou o quê coelhinha?_ – Perguntou sarcástico. – _Irá me esmurrar pequena?_ – o sorriso de lado tomou-lhe os lábios sensuais. E que arrancou um leve gemido da mulher.

-_Ou, ou ,ou , ou eu irei gritar Sesshoumaru_!

A risada curta do youkai encheu-lhe os ouvidos com um tentador som de aconchego e paixão.

- _Então tente._ – os olhos dourados entreabertos miraram-na perigosamente.

-_Pois bem! 1, 2, 3 e..._ – sorriu desafiante- _SOCORRO! SOCORRO! _– gritou.

Em um movimento rápido os lábios finos do youkai cobriram com volúpia os lábios rosados da mulher, calando-a. Aproveitando a boca entreaberta da menina, a língua macia de Sesshoumaru invadiu o interior quente e úmido. Esta deslizava nervosamente lutando contra à da menina que tentava a todo custo expulsa-la para fora, uma tentativa frustrada devido à força do homem que a beijava, mas uma mordida no lábio inferior do youkai provocou o efeito desejado.

Assustado com a atitude da mulher, Sesshoumaru findou o beijo e passou a ponta da língua em um movimento lento pelo local, limpando as gotículas de sangue que começavam a brotar do pequeno corte.

-_Rin._ – rosnou.

- _Ops, foi sem querer._ "Ufa, escapara por pouco" – a ironia preenchia suas palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso malicioso delineava os lábios finos do youkai.

-_Coelhinha peralta._

Chegando ao local onde o Lamborghini ficara estacionado Sesshoumaru desceu a morena dos braços, abriu a porta e pegou uma gravata que descansava sobre o painel, circundou os pulsos da morena com o tecido sedoso e amarrou-os à porta do carro. Rin não acreditava no que estava vendo, Sesshoumaru só podia estar louco, sim, louco! Não havia explicação para que este a prendesse ao carro a não ser que ele quisesse matá-la, meu Deus, será que era este era o plano de Sesshoumaru? Os olhos chocolates esbugalharam e miraram assustados o homem másculo e sensual.

Sesshoumaru ao perceber o desespero da jovem menina sorriu encantadoramente divertido, a situação estava melhor que imaginava.

-_Se-e-sshy, o que você pretende fazer?_ – perguntou trêmula. A raiva dissipara, agora só havia espaço para inquietação. – _Sesshy não precisa pegar pesado, eu só vou me casar com ele e-e-e e também não foi quase nada aquela mordidinha que eu te dei. Não é verdade?_ – ditou temerosa. Um rosnado alto e irritado preencheu os tímpanos da fêmea humana, porque ela tinha que se lembrar daquele ser inútil logo agora?

-_Maldição. Porque Rin!_

-_Porque, o quê Sesshoumaru?_

-_Silêncio._ – rosnou bravo.

Com a alteração repentina do tom de voz do youkai, Rin calou-se.

Sesshoumaru vasculhou dentro dos olhos da humana algo que findasse suas perguntas quanto a essa história, mas nada, não conseguia perceber nem mesmo pelo cheiro da jovem se seria tudo aquilo uma mentira.

-_O que vai fazer Sesshy...?-_ a voz saiu baixa, escolhendo o tom certo para dizer.

-_Espere e verá, humana. _- os olhos estavam frios, mas o sorriso de lado delineava seus lábios.

* * *

_**E aí o que acharam? Aguardo seus maravilhosos comentários e minhas pessoas lindas não terei como responder hoje os comentários do sexto capítulo, mas no próximo responderei de ambos e de todos! Promessa! Adoro lê-los, para mim é o que me motiva a escrever, apesar das dificuldades! Beijauns à todos e até o próximo capítulo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Happy Nem Year! Feliz 2012 pessoal, que Deus abençõe a todos e que continuem acompanahndo minha fic!**_  
_** E para não desapontá-los, aqui vai o meu presente de 2012 para vocês! Espero que gostem! **_  
_** AVISO: HENTAI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Doce Encanto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhava-a de cima a baixo, de modo meticuloso como se temesse tocá-la apenas esta ultima vez. Não queria acreditar na história da humana, mas também não tinha motivos para não deixá-la casar- se com aquele inútil, pois deixara bem claro suas intenções momentos atrás. Mas que dor era essa que preenchia seu peito, que sensação de perda que o oprimia amargamente a alma e que vontade era essa de voltar alguns metros atrás e acabar com aquele ser que a tocara sem pudor algum!

O corpo feminino apresentava-se de costas a ele, graças ao modo como amarrara os punhos da morena à porta. Não agüentava mais essa angustia, precisava tocá-la, necessitava tê-la em seus braços, então Sesshoumaru aproximou-se lentamente o seu corpo grande do pequeno e frágil da jovem humana. Rin com o toque quente do corpo másculo do youkai deixou que um suspiro esvaísse de seus lábios, Deus como esse homem a tornara assim, tão submissa aos seus desejos?

-_Rin, Rin, Rin..._ – sussurrava ao pé do ouvido da morena, com um leve desespero que se fazia presente por sobre o tom frio de sua voz.

Sesshoumaru juntou seu corpo ao da morena aplicando uma leve pressão a este, as mãos grandes e de longos dedos iniciaram uma luxuriosa dança sobre a pele macia da humana. Estas deslizavam cadenciosas em cada curva feminina, contornando-as sensualmente e arrancando gemidos da jovem mulher.

-_Não, Sesshy..-_ suplicava entorpecida pelo toque do homem.

-_Sshhhiii, cale-se Rin. –_a voz baixa e rouca arrepiou todo o corpo jovem e carente de atenção após a carícia deleitante.

As mãos entraram por baixo da blusa rosa colada e a elevaram em um movimento lento o tecido, provocando um contato brusco da pele quente com o ar frio da manhã. As palmas viris cobriram os seios redondos e firmes cujos mamilos encontravam-se intumescidos, Rin gemia quase que delicadamente e o doce som adentrava como um fortíssimo estimulante aos ouvidos do youkai.

Sesshoumaru aproximou a boca a alguns centímetros da orelha da pequena e sugou o lóbulo e delineou-a com a ponta da língua.

-_Rin, porque Rin...?_

A lingua ousada e macia deslizava em toda a região da nuca feminina e foi de encontro à outra orelha e realizou a mesma caricia da anterior, Sesshoumaru encontrava-se entorpecido pelo excitante aroma exalado pela mulher em seus braços.

-_Rin, preciso tê-la agora._ – era uma ordem e não um pedido, ou enlouqueceria naquele momento.

-_Não...-_ as palavras saíram afagadas pelo desejo.

Em um movimento eficiente Sesshoumaru abriu o zíper do short que a menina usava e abaixou-o até a metade das coxas desta, agachou-se junto ao tecido jeans e beijou toda a região dos glúteos redondos. Sua sede era tanta, que adentrou a face entre as pernas da morena e sua língua iniciou uma caricia sobre o tecido fino da calcinha que limitava o contato mais direto com a região molhada e tão almejada pelo youkai, com a carícia Rin inconscientemente empinara o quadril para um contato mais profundo de Sesshoumaru com seu corpo. Gemidos, a respiração sôfrega de ambos e os sons de alguns pássaros inundavam o local de amor do casal.

Os dedos finos dedilharam até o local onde se encontrava a fina camada de tecido e as garras cortaram sem pudor algum as linhas dos lados que impediam seu progresso, Rin suspirou, e mais que rapidamente a língua adentrou o interior úmido e quente e sugava com desespero a carne macia, os movimentos desta eram firmes e cadenciosos e arrancavam quase que com agonia gemidos altos dos lábios rosados, e para que estes não fossem ouvidos por outros Rin mordeu o próprio braço, evitando que assim tomassem tom. Sesshoumaru sem dó alguma lambia e sugava com vontade enquanto que com suas mãos abriam o caminho para sua língua ávida de mais e mais. Não podia esperar, tinha que ser agora, e rapidamente abriu o zíper da calça retirou o membro ereto e aflito por um lugar aconchegante e que só essa mulher poderia proporcionar-lhe e sem pensar nem mais um segundo, puxou o corpo da mulher e deixou a região que necessitava mais acessível e penetrou-a com vigor e em um único movimento. O membro forte e rijo adentrou com uma precisão tão grande que Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que aquela humana havia sido feita perfeitamente apenas para ele. Com a invasão repentina em seu corpo, Rin soltou um grito que veio acompanhado de gemidos de puro deleite. O youkai deslizava seu membro no interior feminino em movimentos de vai e vem que de inicio foram lentos, mas tomaram potencia e vigor, levando-os a um momento de puro prazer.

-_Vai Rin, geme mais minha garota.._ – as palavras saiam roucas e meio animalescas devido à meia transformação que toda vez no ato de amor o acometia. – _Está tão gostoso, pequena.. Então geme mais.. _– urrava a cada arremetida que dava, era delicioso o modo como faziam amor, a cavidade úmida o acomodava docemente e em certos momentos comprimia seus músculos sobre o membro que entrava.

-_Sesshy.._ – os gemidos agora tomaram vigor e libertos incendiaram os movimentos do youkai, que elevou o quadril da morena com as mãos e arremetia às vezes de modo lento e depois rápido e cuidadoso.

-_Continua assim, Rin..-_ urrava no ouvido da morena.

A penetração do youkai causava-lhe vertigens, e a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si era tão estonteante que temia perder-se e não voltar jamais.

Um gemido alto foi tapado por um beijo voluptuoso do youkai na boca delicada, as línguas se entrelaçavam com desespero e paixão, as mãos abandonaram a cintura fina e tomaram conta dos seios, massageando-os, e o quadril másculo continuava com os movimentos de entra e sai, arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Os movimentos agora tomaram um desempenho delicioso e próximos ao êxtase Sesshoumaru arremeteu com mais desejo e força, tomando o cuidado de proporcionar prazer à sua fêmea. Rin para ajudá-lo, erguia o quadril e comprimia os músculos em seu interior subjugando o membro de Sesshoumaru a uma deliciosa pressão e em uma ultima arremetida, o prazer chegou em ondas continuas e extasiantes que os acometeram de um arrepio e uma sensação de saciedade nunca antes sentida.

Na hora do prazer extremo, os dedos viris enrolaram nos cabelos chocolates e os puxaram para trás, enquanto sua boca tomava a da menina em um beijo de paixão. Longos segundo se passaram após o êxtase e o membro viril ainda encontrava-se acomodado na cavidade quente, os braços fortes abraçaram-na possessivamente.

-_Coelhinha.. foi delicioso..-_ sussurou maliciosamente ao pé do ouvido da humana. A única resposta da morena foi um suspiro cansado e satisfeito. Sesshoumaru aplicou um beijo na nuca da menina e disse:

-_Duvido que ele ainda queira se casar contigo após presenciar toda a nossa cena de paixão, minha pequena_. - o tom de sua voz saiu irônico.

Como que voltando à realidade, Rin deu-se conta de onde estavam e o que tinha acontecido e quem tinha visto tudo quase que de camarote, um rubor subiu á sua face de vergonha por ter feito amor com Sesshoumaru na frente de Jakotsu e graças que só ele havia visto, pelo menos queria pensar assim, Deus de onde tinha vindo toda essa ousadia? E só agora caíra a ficha da ironia que cobriam as palavras de Sesshoumaru ao pronunciá-las, fora usada por ele, como ele pôde fazer uma coisa dessas, já sabia de seus sentimentos por ele.

-_Nojento..-_ o ódio dominou sua fala.

-_Como?_ – não podia ter ouvido direito não é mesmo? Ela ousara chamá-lo de..

-_Nojento! Me solta! Nunca mais me toque! Ouviu-me bem?_ – Rin agora gritava, raiva e tristeza a assolavam, como ele podia ter feito isso!

-_Meça suas palavras aos se dirigir-se a mim, humana._ - a voz fria voltara com força e o tom autoritário se fez presente em sua sentença.

-_Não, não meço. E também não quero vê-lo nunca mais... Entendeu? Nunca.. Mais_.. – as lágrimas dançavam pelo rosto tristonho e raivoso.

-_Como?-_ saiu entre rosnados.

E com o resto de força que possuía, mesmo após o ato de amor incrível que fizeram e que a deixou exaurida, Rin conseguiu desatar a gravata que a prendia à porta, não que tivesse sido apenas sua força, mas também os movimentos de antes, mas não queria nem lembrar-se disso agora. Rin em segundos virou-se e empurrou Sesshoumaru para longe, o membro ainda permanecia ereto e saíra de dentro dela com o movimento que fizera.

Rin abaixou a blusa e subiu o short o mais rápido que pôde e saiu correndo sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, Sesshoumaru novamente ficara sem reação, deu a louca na mulher só podia ser e como ela Sesshoumaru arrumou suas vestes, irritado por ainda encontrar-se excitado, será que nunca se saciaria daquela menina? Mas, as lágrimas da jovem vieram á sua cabeça, sabia que tinha feito algo grave, mas seu instinto o instigara a tal ação e não se arrependera até segundos atrás.

-_Maldição_. –os orbes dourados miravam a calçada meio perdidos pelas palavras da humana, mas trataria de esquecê-la, não fora isso o proposto horas atrás, então faria isso. E olhou uma ultima vez por onde a morena correra e sua ira veio com muito mais força ao vê-la agachada abraçando o macho humano com tanto carinho que lhe deu nojo e mais raiva. Sua vontade era ir lá e acabar com a raça daquele ser, mas se deteve á tempo. Abriu a porta do Lamborghini e em um baque brusco fechou-a, deu meia volta com o carro e saiu cantando pneus. Estava decidido, tiraria aquela fêmea humana da cabeça e começaria por hoje.

-_Jakotsu, você está bem?_ – perguntou preocupada, ainda chorava, mas não olharia mais para aqueles orbes dourados nunca mais em sua vida.

-_Não, Rin. Não, até você me responder uma pergunta! _- o tom de sua voz não era o que Rin conhecia, estava sério e seu olhar nada amigável.

- _O-o-o que-e foi ja-kot-su?-_ perguntou temerosa, a voz falha, sim, hoje realmente não era o seu dia.

* * *

_**Espero comentários sobre o que acharam, por favor sedes generosos e me agraciem com eles! Beijoks e até próxima!**_  
_** E como dito anteriormente responderei os coments no próximo capítulo,pois hoje já está um pouquinho tarde!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Boa noite Minna-san! _**  
**_Para os sobreviventes, aqui está um novo capítulo de Doce Encanto, e para os não sobreviventes, por favor, ressurjam e venham ler também! Sei que a autora deu uma sumida por um tempo, mas como todo sumido prezado retorna, aqui estou eu! Tchanran! E para compensá-los pela abstinência escrevi um capítulo maior e espero que gostem e que deixem bastantes comentários para inundar minha singela mente para novos capítulos para vcs e quem sabe o hentaizinho no próximo muahahamuahaha_**

.

.

Doce Encanto

.

.

.

Lamborghini desfilava agonizado pelas ruas de Tóquio, o ar frio da manhã entrava pela janela aberta e deslizava pelos fios prateados em um movimento sensual e reconfortante. Os olhos dourados encontravam-se extremamente estreitados e cobertos de fúria, os dedos longos que antes acariciavam o volante em couro, se elevaram às madeixas de cor exótica, na tentativa quase frustrada de alinhá-las. Sua mente estava tomada pela jovem morena, seu corpo ainda exalava o cheiro adocicado da pele macia, seus lábios aprisionavam o sabor e o toque suave daqueles lábios rosados e seu corpo pedia mais daquele ser pequeno e frágil. Rosnou em pura ira, aquela humana atormentava seus pensamentos e as lembranças de todos os momentos que passara ao seu lado retornavam cada vez com mais força à sua cabeça. Desde quando passou a se sentir tão desesperado em relação à alguém? E como pode deixar uma fêmea tão frágil fazê-lo prisioneiro de seu sorriso?

–_Rin_.- suspirou frustrado.- _quando vou livrar-me de seu fascínio_. – as palavras que se movimentavam através da voz fria saíram entre rosnados.

Não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, estava irado consigo mesmo, não admitiria que seu ser tornara-se tão irritantemente dependente de Rin, só de pensar em perdê-la... socou fortemente o volante do carro. Realmente não estava são, não mesmo!

O som característico do motor aqueceu os tímpanos de quem passava por este, o acelerador firmemente afagado disponibilizava alta velocidade ao carro, Sesshoumaru precisava tirá-la urgentemente de sua cabeça e só existia algo que o pudesse fazê-lo, seu escritório. E sem que pudesse retroceder à decisão de esquecê-la e voltasse para buscá-la, rumou para sua empresa, trabalho seria uma melhor alternativa do que se humilhar aos pés de uma fêmea humana para desculpar-se pelo ato cometido, mas que o instigara a querer mais um pouco do que fizeram colados em seu carro. Sorriu malicioso, ao lado daquela mulher estava tornando-se um maldito pervertido.

–_Sesshoumaru, como pôde deixar-se dominar por uma reles fêmea?!_– rosnou furioso. -_Tantas fêmeas e logo uma humana._– suspirou frustrado enquanto socava novamente o couro macio do volante do carro.

* * *

Os orbes castanhos miravam amargurados os de mesma cor à sua frente, a mão ainda acariciava a região machucada há pouco tempo pelo youkai e os cabelos antes bem presos em um coque, encontravam-se com fios desgrenhados e frouxo. A roupa do rapaz consistia em uma calça jeans branca colada e uma camiseta rosa bebê sobreposta por um colete jeans cavado azul marinho em combinação com o tênis, tão bem limpas e passadas estavam sujas e amarrotadas, ouviu-se um longo suspiro do jovem rapaz, e as vestimentas que cobriam o corpo magro dava um ar afeminado ao ser sentado desoladamente no chão.

A menina agachada ao seu lado, com os cabelos desalinhados e a roupa toda amarrotada tinha no olhar certo temor e apreensão e no rosto bonito marcas de lágrimas.

Jakotsu mirou-a severamente, ditando de modo quase brusco.

– _Rin, quem é ele?! Porque não me disse nada?!_– as palavras saiam indignadas em direção à morena. – _Quase que morro sufocado Rin-chan! E... só para finalizar..Sou seu noivo?!_ – perguntou de modo atônito. Jakotau era um grande amigo de infância da menina de olhos grandes, além de seu chefe na empresa de eventos na qual ela e Kagome trabalhavam. Não sabia como manteria tudo em segredo ou se ousava contar-lhe toda a verdade, bufou, era realmente maus momentos tudo que passara até agora e em apenas uma única manha!

–_Era uma pergunta ou um questionário, Jak-kun?_ – ditou ironicamente encobrindo a amargura inicial. -_ E como haveria de te contar se há não muito tempo você se encontrava viajando, livre, leve e solto e sem nenhum contato comigo por meses, hum._– fez cara de birra, Rin apesar do corpo bem desenvolvido no fundo não passava de uma criança teimosa e birrenta, jakotsu soltou uma leve gargalhada desfazendo a feição severa de antes, só Rin para mudar seu humor.

– _Certo,certo, tem o meu perdão por enquanto, mas este questionário é só o inicio, hum._– sua voz saiu atrevida e risonha acompanhada pelo mover dos ombros magros para cima e para baixo, como que não se importando com o que a menina havia dito e de um grande bico no rosto levemente maquiado. A expressão emburrada fajuta da face masculina arrancou altas gargalhadas da morena, ah, como sentira falta, como o quereria sempre por perto.

Com o som gostoso proporcionado pelas cordas vocais da mulher, Rin jogou-se desamparada sobre o rapaz e o abraçou fortemente, um abraço saudoso onde Jakotsu deixou-se acalmar, aproveitando a preciosidade do tinir doce de Rin e de seus braços delicados envolvendo-o de uma forma carinhosa.

–_Espere aí mocinha, não pense que vai conseguir desviar-se das minhas perguntas com este seu abraço! _– reclamou enquanto separava-se do abraço carinhoso da menina.

–_E qual seria Jak-kun?_ – os orbes chocolates miraram-no interrogativos e a feição doce, de bochechas rosadas, lábios molhados e a franja jogada por sobre os olhos que davam um ar extremamente infantil, inspiraram um sentimento protetor no homem à sua frente que a puxou novamente para os seus braços.

–_Nhaaa Rin-chan, minha garota fofa! Não me olhe assim menina, que sou até capaz de tornar-me homem nesse momento. _– as palavras brincalhonas inundaram os ouvidos da mulher e incitaram uma nova leva de fortes gargalhadas junto aos braços do amigo que afagava seus cabelos.

–_Só você para me fazer sorrir em um momento como este, jak-kun_.- a voz meiga saiu abafada no peito que a acalentava como antigamente. As mãos pequeninas de Rin apertavam entre os dedos o tecido delicado e o comprimiam buscando refugio para toda a dor que voltara a consumir desde a partida de um certo ser de longas madeixas prateadas, suspirou desamparada, sabia que de agora em diante sua vida tomaria um novo rumo e longe de Sesshoumaru, longe dos dias que passara ao seu lado.

–_Eu sei minha querida._ – disse sem pura modéstia, o que fez com que a morena novamente voltasse a gargalhar, dando leves socos no peitoral magro de forma brincalhona.

–_Jak-kun, que bom que veio.._– suspirou ainda aconchegada nos braços finos - _Senti tantas saudades .._

–_Também senti sua falta minha querida. Mas, voltando ao assunto que anteriormente discutíamos. Que cena foi aquela hein?!_– o tom malicioso estampou suas palavras e também o sorriso nos lábios do rapaz, enrubescendo as faces da jovem garota ainda abraçada ao moreno.

–_Co-co-como jak-kun?_ – Rin se fez de desentendida afundando ainda mais o rosto no corpo do homem devido à vergonha que sentia.

–_Não se faça de desentendida Rin-chan! Você sabe e muito bem o que estou perguntando._– a voz saiu autoritária, mas ao mesmo tempo intercalada por certo divertimento.

–_Cena Jak-kun?-_ a pronuncia tomou uma forma de meio desentendida, tentando arduamente encontrar uma escapatória para todo aquele embaraço que sentia. Não queria responder algo tão vergonhoso e como poderia encará-lo após tal resposta? Realmente não queria responder!

– _Rin-chan! Que cena?! Droga Rin-chan! Aquela de quase quebrar o meu lindo pescoço com aquelas mãos grandes mais lindas ainda!_– as mãos magras do jovem circundaram o rosto infantil e elevou-o para encará-lo. – _Quem é ele? _– sorriu atencioso, ao sentir o corpo feminino vacilar diante de tal pergunta, certamente era algo que sua menina não queria conversar, não por agora.

Rin soltou-se do abraço do amigo, de cabeça baixa juntou os fios chocolates e os prendeu em um nó simples, ajeitou a roupa amarrotada com as mãos pequeninas e levantou-se meio cambaleante, suas forças se esvaíam lentamente de seu corpo, tornado difícil manter-se de pé, juntou a que restava e a colocou nos passos firmes em direção ao seu apartamento. Mas antes de prosseguir o seu caminho sem interrupções, Rin precisava de certa distancia para tomar coragem ou certamente decairia novamente em prantos e não queria faze-lo na frente de Jakotsu, já bastava os problemas que havia lhe causado, sentindo-se segura voltou-se para trás com um sorriso esperançosamente triste nos lábios rosados.

–_Ele é o meu amor não correspondido, Jak-kun._ – e voltou a caminhar. –_ Mas deixará de ser. Então, vamos?_– as ultimas palavras findaram o assunto e o que haviam passado naquela manhã, pelo menos era o que Rin esperava.

–_Certo, certo, certo._ – Jakotsu por hora não insistiria no assunto, como ainda se encontrava sentado no chão, levantou-se e arrumou as roupas, dando leves batidas para retirar a poeira, ajeitou o coque e deslizou os dedos uma vez mais no machucado feito pelo youkai, sorriu, "Será que Rin não havia percebido algo tão obvio? Aquele homem estava loucamente apaixonado por sua pequena a ponto de não querer dividi-la com mais ninguém. E essa possessão acabou sobrando para ele!"

–_Rin-chan, creio que você tenha que repensar uma coisinha, sua ta-pa-da!_– Rin parou de caminhar e olhou-o furiosa. Os orbes chocolates da morena estreitaram-se, o que fez com o que o jovem gargalhasse. Então Jakotsu aproximou-se da mulher e tomou as mãos delicadas nas suas. – _Rin sinceramente, pense só um pouquinho minha menina, você realmente acha que todo aquele ciúme entra no quesito amor não correspondido? Nunca Rin-chan!_

–_Mas-._

–_Não existe mas, Rin-chan! Isso é obvio, só você e o orgulho daquele youkai que não veem isso._– viu-o ajeitar o cabelo impaciente. -_Ah, e também aquele, "como ousas toucar minha fêmea", não é nem sinal de não correspondido! E muito menos aquilo que vocês fizeram colados naquele carro. _– um sorriso malicioso tomou-lhe os lábios e viu o rosto alvo da mulher tornar-se rubro em questão de segundos.

–_Vo-vo-cê viu?_– gaguejou desconcertada, as mãos pequenas se elevaram e cobriram o rosto bonito de forma graciosa sentindo as bochechas esquentarem pelo embaraçamento. Sabia que não teria como Jakotsu não ter visto, riu nervosa, claro, Sesshoumaru queria que este visse.

–_Rin-chan eu estava tonto, sem ar e não cego! Mas não se preocupe não sou um pervertido que fica observando sexo selvagem na rua, apenas ouvi e... muito bem viu._ – dizendo isto caiu na gargalhada. O único movimento da morena foi sair correndo extremamente envergonhada pelas palavras do amigo. E quanto mais a morena corria, mas forte se fazia a gargalhada do rapaz. Jakotsu observava o ser pequeno correndo em direção ao hall seguindo-o de longe, de repente este se virou para ele de um modo travesso com aqueles orbes grandes e brilhantes, e destes vieram uma piscadela tão meiga seguida por aquele sorriso mais iluminado que Jakotsu havia visto e a leitura labial que pudera fazer o deixara realmente feliz "O-bri-ga-do!".

"De na-da Rin-chan.."- respondeu do mesmo modo que esta o havia agradecido, tirando mais um sorriso daqueles lábios rosados. "Rin-chan realmente era fofa, muito fofa, nesses momentos até dava razão ao youkai raivozinho."

* * *

O final de dia correra bem, Kagome tinha ligado varias vezes durante toda a noite que passara fora, como não atendera recebera uma leva de repreensões pela falta de aviso e pela preocupação que infringiu à prima. O evento que organizaram por meses acontecera hoje, tudo saíra perfeito graças ao trabalho árduo de toda a equipe e também de jakotsu, dono de ideias originais e de grande sucesso. A SHICHININ-TAI EVENTOS conseguira diversos elogios e com estes, novos clientes. No final de tudo todo o trabalho árduo compensara. A madrugada chegara mansa, o frio que a acompanhava arrepiava as almas que por algum motivo encontravam-se soltas pelas ruas ou em carros seguindo distintas direções. Rin e Jakotsu chegaram fadigados pela agitação, mas nada que os evitariam de colocar o papo em dia, Rin preparara um chá e sentaram-se cansados nos puffs gigantes que enfeitavam a pequena sala.

–_Ufa, até que enfim terminou Rin-chan, apesar de ter sido uma noite maravilhosa, já não aguentava mais toda aquela pomposidade_. - gargalhou, - _Se bem que certas companhias compensaram-me a noite, aqueles abdomens sarados e aqueles sorrisos perfeitos realmente me arrancaram todo o ar. _– com isto as gargalhadas vieram do jovem ser feminino que se encontrava frente a este que conversava.

–_Juro que não percebi Jak-kun, casquinha é pouco para o que você tirou, eu diria que foram é pedaços mesmos._– as palavras saiam entre gargalhadas. - _Chá, Jak-kun?_– ofereceu-lhe uma xícara cheia com o liquido doce e fumegante.

–_Sim, sim, por favor, Rin-chan! Neste frio que me arrepiam até os ossos, nada melhor que algo quente para aquecer-nos, não é verdade?-_ seus lábios curvaram-se em um leve sorriso. - _Tanto a alma quanto o coração._

Com as ultimas palavras ditas, Rin observou-o por alguns segundos e viu-o encara-la curioso, sabia que cedo ou tarde Jakotsu iria lhe apertar sobre um temido assunto, mas se este viesse a tona estava disposta a contar-lhe toda a história.

–_Verdade_.- Rin sorriu de um modo doce, enquanto depositava o delicado bule sobre uma mesinha de centro. A sala era pequena, mas a suavidade com que as cortinas creme valsavam pelo leve vento que adentrava pelas janelas e a luz tênue que tomava o ambiente e o deixava extremamente aconchegante. Nas paredes de um tom palha havia belíssimos quadros de paisagens bucólicas e em uma destas paredes, retângulos de vidro desciam de um canto a outro, onde eram postos lírios e tulipas alternadamente. Um pequeno lustre descia do centro do teto com suas gotas cristalinas, no chão de madeira um gigante carpete felpudo e em um formato oval aquecia-o, sua cor amarronzada lembrava os orbes chocolates de Rin, os puffs de veludo eram de um tom mais claro e repousavam sobre este, onde no centro uma pequena mesa ocupava graciosa o seu lugar.

As conversas fluíram facilmente, sobre um tempo passado e também sobre o tempo presente, e a cada palavra de Jakotsu, Rin sentia-se revigorada, uma boa amizade realmente fazia-lhe falta. Depois de muito conversarem sobre o passado já que fazia bons tempos que não se viam, pois na maioria das vezes a forma mais acessível para matar a saudade ou mesmo sobre trabalho era o telefone, o assunto que predominou por longo momento fora, Sesshoumaru, o belo youkai de madeixas prateadas.. Rin também explicara toda a confusão sobre o seu suposto noivado com Jakotsu, o porque da mentira, mas o youkai, este sim, tomara boa parte de toda a conversação de Jakotsu e dos pensamentos de Rin. E como poderia prever, um longuíssimo interrogatório fora-lhe feito e como não tinha como escapar, contou-lhe tudo, como o conhecera e como acabaram naquela inusitada situação.

O homem estava concentrado em cada palavra dita pela boca da mulher, queria saber sobre tudo e mais um pouco. Terminada a explicação, com cada detalhe exigido pelo ser afeminado à sua frente, Rin prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a voz de Jakotsu, estava tão firme e confiante quando dissera que aquele homem a amava, que achou que seu coração iria pular peito afora de tão forte e rápido que batia e sentiu como se este fosse um meio de seu coração dar-lhe uma resposta em relação aos sentimentos de Sesshoumaru.

Rin sentia que Sesshoumaru não a tinha tomado apenas por prazer físico, pois o modo como a abraçara, beijara e acariciara, demonstravam que além do sexo havia algo mais.

–_Será Jak-kun...?-_ sussurrou, a voz saiu um pouco embargada. Seu ser tentava a todo custo prender-se a este fio de esperança que surgiu, mas tinha medo.

–_Rin, olha aqui meu bem, eu não o conheço, nunca o vi mais bonito em minha vida, mas uma coisa é certa, se era só sexo, ele ficou muito nervosinho por apenas um selinho que lhe dei._– disse calmo como se estivesse dizendo a uma criança. – _Minha querida, aquela cena de ciúmes não acometeria um homem que só quer sexo, se fosse isso, ele apenas teria largado você e ido procurar uma outra para o satisfazer, mas o que ele fez? Ele surtou e veio para cima de mim, que não tinha nada a ver com a história. _– soltou uma risada doce. " Isso é tão obvio para quem esta de fora.." suspirou desanimado.

Jakotsu observou-a olhá-lo de um jeito tão fofo, aqueles chocolates incrustrados na face meiga estavam cobertos de esperança e no fundo ele viu algo que o encheu de orgulho, no meio de tanta teimosia em acreditar, a determinação estava vindo com força, parece que sua conversa estava surtindo o efeito desejado.

–_Certo, chega por hoje! Vamos dormir que amanha tenho que ir embora cedo, tenho muito trabalho para fazer._

* * *

Jakotsu acordou cedo, preparou o café, montou uma mesa com torradas, geleias e queijos que trouxera de viagem, além de croissants que comprara na padaria ao lado do prédio e suco e frutas que encontrara na geladeira, após alimentar-se rumou para o banheiro, almejando um relaxante banho. Saindo do pequeno cômodo, vestiu as roupas bem recortadas no corpo esbelto e penteou os cabelos deixando-os soltos, uma breve olhadela no relógio de pulso indicou que já era tempo de voltar para casa, não acordaria sua pequena, sabia que toda a conversa que tiveram pela noite surtira um efeito arrebatador na mulher e a deixara um pouco perturbada, Rin realmente mudara, sorriu, de alguma forma com apenas alguns dias aquele homem conseguira torna-la uma mulher, tanto de corpo quanto de alma. Suspirou pesaroso, era de certa forma uma surpresa para ele ver sua criança crescida e pronta para encarar um relacionamento, digamos que adulto, riu baixo, apesar da idade Rin mantinha uma inocência que o encantava, não que deixara de tê-la, pelo contrário, e como se esta tivesse aumentado, mas de uma forma mais madura, deu uma leve batida na cabeça como se para deixar algum pensamento idiota de lado, realmente estava viajando.

Passou pelo quarto da jovem e mirou seu interior, viu que Bolshoi rodava sonolento ao redor da cama da morena procurando aconchegar-se de alguma maneira mais confortável, mas por mais que se ajeitasse parecia não sentir-se satisfeito fazendo com que buscasse uma nova posição, na cama deitada sobre os lençóis brancos quase não contrastando com a pele alva, estava o ser feminino tão querido pelo rapaz, sua irmã não de sangue, mas de alma, realmente não teria coragem de acordá-la dormia tão placidamente que achou um pecado se a tirasse daquele prazeroso sossego, o corpo feminino estava parcialmente coberto por um tecido mais espesso e fofo que o qual se encontrava repousada, os cabelos longos estavam espalhados por todo o travesseiro e a boca meio entreaberta dava-lhe um ar mais infantil do que quando encontrava-se acordada, as bochecha rosadas estavam marcadas pelo tecido, Jakotsu riu, Rin era fielmente uma criança esquecida em um corpo de mulher, após mandar-lhe um beijo no ar, fechou a porta do recinto onde estava a jovem. Deixaria um recado, certamente voltariam a se ver muito brevemente.

* * *

Olhou o relógio de pulso, 2h da manhã, desde a manhã que deixara Rin há um dia atrás, sentia-se extremamente irritado e hoje já era o segundo dia que permanecia com a humana longe de seus braços, suspirou frustrado, desde quando passara a contar o tempo longe daquela mulher? E esta era a noite que quase cedera à tentação de procura-la para fazerem amor, rosnou brusco, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto e então ligara para um das mulheres que costumava usar para passar o tempo apos um longo dia de trabalho.

O corpo grande ajeitou-se sobre a cama elevando o tronco bem desenhado para sentar-se sobre esta, deslizou a mão sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e apanhou o copo de uísque que deixara momentos atrás bebericando-o, o sabor realmente não o agradava, mas fora necessário para se ter uma boa noite de sexo, já que sua masculinidade recusava-se arduamente a cumprir com o seu dever, riu desdenhoso, que merda era essa que estava acontecendo com seu corpo? Tivera que tomar quase toda a garrafa para ter o efeito desejado, elevou os longos dedos e infiltrou-os sensualmente pelos fios prateados retirando-os de seu campo de visão, o quarto em que se encontrava era extremamente entediante, tanto vermelho que o deixava nauseado e possuía espelhos fixos em todos os lados para qual olhava e foi quando percebeu que não se encontrava sozinho sobre a luxuosa cama, rosnou, quem era essa dessa vez? Nem mais se lembrava para quem ligara e muito menos de seu rosto, rosnou irritado e observou atento a companhia da esbelta loira ao seu lado, seu cheiro não o agradava, deslizou um dos dedos pela cintura fina, a pele não continha a maciez desejada nem o calor que o atiçava a aninhar-se mais perto desta. Tudo que o agradara quando estava embriagado já não mais o satisfazia, apenas estava deixando-o cada fez mais e mais irritado. A youkai não acordaria tão cedo, certamente pelo cansaço que a acometera, riu malicioso, o sexo fora bom, muito bom, pois a cada clímax era o rosto de Rin que vira contorcer-se de prazer à sua frente, pedindo por mais e estremecendo em seus braços, cerrou a mão em punho raivoso, as garras afiadas afundaram na pele alva alcançando a carne macia, só Rin o saciava...apenas aquela humana o deixava excitado com aqueles gemidos graciosos que emanavam de sua boca a cada movimento dele em seu interior, sentiu seu corpo se agitar com a lembranças, banho, precisava de mais uma vez de agua fria para se acalmar, já que a youkai não dava sinal de estar com disposição para mais um round. Levantou-se imponente e desfilou pelo quarto com pernas sensuais, o traseiro firme movia-se quase encoberto pela cascata prateada que desciam por suas costas, Sesshoumaru rumou para o local de banho, amarrou os cabelos e um alto rabo de cavalo e ligou o chuveiro deixando a agua descer mansamente por toda a extensão de seu corpo, o sabonete deslizava pela pele arrancando qualquer vestígio do cheiro da mulher com quem dormira momentos atrás, um certo volume se fizera presente em sua parte de baixo pelos pensamentos anteriores, mas não estava com disposição para encontrar outra mulher e muito menos se daria ao trabalho de executar o desprezível ato de acariciar-se, deixaria como estava, desligou o chuveiro e voltou para o quarto para pegar suas roupas. Olhou a mulher que ainda se encontrava adormecida sobre os lençóis vermelhos, não a acordaria, não havia necessidade, nem obrigação de avisar-lhe que já iria partir, apenas se vestiu e saiu porta afora se nem mesmo olhar para trás. Passara na recepção e pagara as despesas feitas, pegou a chave do carro e direcionou-se para a garagem onde o estacionara, deu a partida dirigindo para o local que ansiava descansar, sua casa, onde o cheiro de Rin ainda se encontrava impregnado por todos os lados, principalmente em seu quarto...

* * *

Chegando ao condomínio, Sesshoumaru cumprimentou o porteiro que guardava o local e adentrou o recinto, o youkai viu-o acenar talvez tentando dizer-lhe algo, mas não dera muita atenção, realmente não se encontrava com paciência para escutar o velho. Deixara o carro na garagem e pegara o elevador para sua cobertura, o pequeno corredor estava levemente escuro e algo o estava incomodando desde que alcançara o bairro onde morava, aquele cheiro o estava perseguindo ou era uma alucinação proveniente de seu estado insaciado depois do sexo? Mas era incrível o quão forte o aroma de cereja mesclado ao doce chocolate se fazia presente naquele curto espaço que percorria, era como se a dona de tal essência estivesse alí.. E qual não fora a surpresa do youkai ao avistar o ser que desprotegidamente dormia recostado à porta de madeira, os olhos dourados arregalaram ao observarem o corpo feminino que se encontrava aninhando e com os braços a envolver as delicadas pernas. Os cabelos longos cobriam suas costas e parte do rosto que estava levemente deitado sobre o pilar que fizera com os joelhos, a boca pequena estava meio entreaberta e rosada pelo sono, a garota usava um vestido longo e todo branco, de um tecido fino e leve, as alças delicadas delineavam seus ombros e uma destas desceu mansamente pela pele macia, atiçando os desejos do jovem youkai. "Rin não deveria estar aqui, não agora." Rosnou irritado, o que essa humana fazia ali? "Maldição! Essa mulher queria realmente enlouquece-lo?. " Sesshoumaru se aproximou do corpo adormecido e agachou-se próximo a este, ouvindo a respiração ritmada da morena seus longos dedos não suportaram a distancia entre as peles e deslizaram suavemente pela tez delicada.

–_Meu doce encanto._ – sussurrou ao ouvido da menina. "Como poderia sentir-se tão satisfeito apenas por este toque singelo entres suas peles?" suspirou incrédulo, deveria leva-la o mais breve possível para casa ou seria capaz de cometer outra loucura como há de dois dias atrás e não seria a porta do carro onde a apoiaria, um sorriso de lado tomou-lhe os lábios finos, estava realmente se tornando um maldito pervertido. – _Rin, acorde._ – disse firme enquanto tentava manter sua decisão de não toma-la em seus braços.

Os orbes castanhos abriram-se lentos e preguiçosos ao ouvirem aquele tom de voz tão esperado, os braços finos se espreguiçaram recolocando a massa óssea em seu devido lugar, os dedos femininos entraram nas cascatas achocolatadas alinhando-as ao rosto jovem. Sesshoumaru apenas a observava, controlando-se para não jogá-la naquela parede e possui-la ali mesmo, do modo mais prazeroso possível. E em questão de segundos aqueles grandes olhos miraram-no de um modo travesso e os lábios rosados foram cobertos por um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso e divertido e aqueles braços que ainda se encontravam no ar enlaçaram o corpo forte e masculino agachado à sua frente e os lábios finos e firmes do youkai foram tomados pelos delicados lábios da morena. As línguas se encontraram desejosas, explorando insaciadas cada canto da cavidade úmida onde intrusamente se abrigaram, mas para a frustração do youkai a mulher findou o beijo de forma quase abrupta e sorriu para ele da mesma forma maliciosa e divertida de momentos atrás o olhando com aquele mar de chocolate, invadindo o frio dourado.

–_ Sesshy, você demorou!_ – a voz feminina invadiu luxuriosamente a audição do youkai, aquele timbre doce o deixava embriagado. A respiração da humana estava alterada assim como a sua, pelo cheiro que esta exalava no momento, podia facilmente dizer que esta estava excitada assim como ele, rosnou baixinho, se ela investisse nele novamente não conseguiria se controlar.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru meditava o que estava acontecendo Rin aproveitou e empurrou o youkai que caiu em um baque surdo no chão frio, subindo encima deste apoiou as mãos pequenas no peitoral firme para manter-se sobre ele e desceu a boca até o ouvido do homem.

– _Sesshy.. quero você.._– o tom sussurrado e desejoso quase cortou o ultimo fio que o mantinha são e em controle e por pouco este não se perdeu totalmente ao observar aquele rosto que não saia de sua cabeça, extremamente enrubescido pela pronuncia daquelas palavras. Sesshoumaru em uma tentativa quase desesperada de reverter a situação em que se encontrava agarrou-se ao resquício de sanidade que o mantinha com as mãos longes daquele corpo á sua frente.

–_Rin, o que você está fazendo aqui?_– indagou de modo aflito, Sesshoumaru apenas viu-a olha-lo confusa, como se sua presença ali fosse a coisa mais natural possível, suspirou, sabia, não conseguiria não ceder à tentação, rosnou em desespero.- _Aaah, não diga que eu não tentei ._ –dizendo isto, a mão grande cobriu a nuca da morena e trouxe-a com desespero para frente à fronte do youkai. – _Você realmente é uma coelhinha impertinente_. – e estas foram as ultimas palavras que deixaram a boca do youkai antes de seus lábios cobrirem com sede os da humana.

* * *

**_Bom, espero que realmente tenham gostado e que aguardem o próximo capítulo! Aguardo comentários :3 ! Obrigada à todos que lerem! Principalmente à todos que me deixaram reviews nos capítulos passados! Até a próxima!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Feliz 2013 super atrasado, mas muito sincero a todos os meus leitores! Que este ano que se inicia traga muita alegria, paz, saúde e muitas conquistas a todos! Aproveitem as 365 oportunidades que 2013 está lhe ofertando, saiba aceita-las e fazer jus a elas!

Presentinho, super, super atrasado de Natal hehehehe Boa leitura!

* * *

.

.

.

Doce Encanto

.

.

.

* * *

Os lábios finos sugavam desejosos os lábios doces da morena, as mãos grandes desciam atormentosamente toda à extensão da pele feminina que remexia desassossegada sobre o corpo forte de Sesshoumaru, os dedos pequeninos enroscavam com força as madeixas prateadas fazendo com que o rosto do youkai viesse para mais próximo, um contato mais firme entre as línguas que se entrelaçavam numa candência quase mortífera. Rin gemia provocadoramente a cada ação realizada por Sesshoumaru, as mãos grandes que antes lhe desvendavam a pele macia agora lhe cobriam a nuca de modo selvagem, os olhos dourados entreabertos deleitavam-se com cada expressão que tomava a face delicada e a cada som que deixava a boca pequenina colada à sua seu desejo aumentava, até que chegou a um ponto em que não suportou ficar mais tempo à mercê daquele corpo esbelto, não que isso o desagradasse, mas como youkai, macho, seu instinto priorizava a necessidade de dominar aquele ser pequeno e ousado sobre si. E em uma questão de milésimos de segundos as posições se inverteram, Rin que antes mantinha o suposto controle entre as caricias encima de Sesshoumaru, agora se encontrava firmemente presa contra o chão gelado do corredor pelo corpo vil que agora se impunha sobre o seu em uma busca sedenta por mais prazer.

-_Você é o meu tormento, Rin._ – Sesshoumaru ditou frio, se agonizando com a humana em seu braços, toda aquela a proximidade o estava levando ao fim de seu suposto equilíbrio, deveria ir com calma ou teria graves consequências.

-_Como se não o fosse também para mim Sesshoumaru._- Rin passou os dedos finos pela face alva do youkai, deslizou a ponta de um destes nos lábios que antes estavam colados aos seus, subindo posteriormente para as estrias em tom azul, ouviu-o rosnar levemente e sorriu doce com a reação tão natural do homem que a tinha fortemente presa entre seu corpo e o firme solo de concreto.

-_Rin..-_ seu nome saiu em um rosnado rouco, cheio de desejo.

A mulher levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros do chão em direção ao lóbulo da orelha do youkai, passou a ponta da língua por toda a extensão de cartilagem macia.

_-Porque a demora Sesshy?-_ mordeu o lóbulo do youkai de modo provocante- _Quero senti-lo, venha para mim..-_ mal terminou de pronunciar-se Rin teve sua boca tomada de modo selvagem pela do youkai, sua língua ágil infiltrou-se pelo espaço úmido e morno em um combate quente com à da menina, as garras desceram lentas pela lateral do corpo feminino de modo sensual, os caninos salientes feriram singelamente a base do pescoço da humana, o nariz fino afundou-se na região abaixo da orelha em busca do aroma que o atormentava e antes que Rin percebesse Sesshoumaru afastou as pernas da jovem com um de seus joelhos e se posicionou entre estas para um maior contato, ouviu a morena gemer e seu corpo delicado estremecer com o movimento próximo ao centro úmido.

-_Seu pedido é uma ordem, pequena_. -sussurrou rouco, os lábios finos deixaram a boca da menina e desceram em um trilha de beijos pelo pescoço e colo feminino, ouviu a morena gargalhar, a expressão de submissão utilizada pelo homem foi o motivo, o que o fez também deixar escapar um meio sorriso no canto da boca bem feita.

-_Estragou o momento Rin_.- a voz saiu em uma falsa repreensão o que fez com que a morena gargalhasse ainda mais.

-_Perdão Sesshoumaru, mas não consegui me segurar, ao imagina-lo como Bolshoi, me obedecendo, foi demais._ - e caiu na gargalhada novamente.

-_Bem, não há possibilidade de te obedecer como seu amigo de quatro patas, coelhinha_ – disse maroto - _minhas intenções são bem menos inocentes, portanto, acatarei suas ordens apenas quando o beneficio seja mutuamente... Estimulante,_- sorriu malicioso - _Principalmente quando me pedir tão graciosamente para possui-la._ - observou o rosto infantil cobrir-se de um tom escarlate e a pequena boca abrir-se para dizer algo.

-_Então,eu quero.. fazer agora..._- murmurou envergonhada- _Pode me obedecer.. apenas... dessa vez Sesshy..?_ – o tom suplicantemente meigo que cobria as palavras da jovem o levaram a loucura, como poderia ser tão encantadora, como poderia negar-lhe tanto desejo.

-_É você Rin, é você, a minha sede._ – rosnou raivoso- _A sede deste seu obediente servo._ - dizendo isto capturou aqueles lábios rosados novamente em uma alucinante briga entre as línguas que se confrontavam na busca desesperada por mais prazer. Só essa humana o saciava, só ela o mantinha sobre esse feitiço o qual não conseguia se livrar, só ela que o seu corpo desejava colado ao seu.

Sesshoumaru cortou as alças finas do vestido branco com uma de suas garras e ouviu um leve protesto vindo da morena pelo estrago feito à peça que usava, os seios fartos antes cobertos pelo tecido fino agora se encontravam desnudos e livres aos toques do youkai que os vislumbrava entorpecido. Sesshoumaru desceu a boca até um dos mamilos e o sugou luxuriosamente, às vezes o contornando com a língua, saltou para o outro realizando os mesmos movimentos e ritmo feito no anterior e a cada contato morno feito pelo musculo ousado ouvia-se os sôfregos gemidos pronunciados pela jovem que tremia sob a montanha de músculos que a subjugava aos seus desejos, deixando-o ainda mais louco encima da jovem.

-_Sesshy..-_ sussurrou rouca - _Sesshy... te quero tanto...-_ Rin sentia o calor daquele corpo forte, o suor escorrendo na pele, o atrito, os gemidos, tudo o que Sesshoumaru podia oferecer-lhe e queria mais, muito mais.- _Dentro Sesshy... Quero senti-lo dentro..._

Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos e mirou a jovem ao ouvir suas palavras, meio incrédulo pela ousadia, sabia que a mulher tornava-se quente enquanto faziam amor, mas pedir algo assim era realmente diferente, principalmente vindo daquele ser tão inocente e frágil, talvez já não tão inocente, sorriu malicioso. Os olhos dourados encontraram a tez rosada e a boca entreaberta da humana, a respiração sôfrega e acelerada assim como a sua, os orbes chocolates que o observavam cheios de desejo e ansiosos pelos próximos movimentos dele, rosnou cheio de desejo, Rin se mantinha como uma feiticeira em seus braços, o amarrando em seus encantos, o tornando escravo de sua inocência e beleza, Sesshoumaru farejou o ar e rosnou novamente, desesperado, o cheiro antes tão doce se encontrava esplendidamente almiscarado e o excitava mais a cada minuto, seu membro rijo estava agonizado na cueca box, almejando loucamente afundar-se na cavidade quente e úmida da mulher.

-_Assim irá me enlouquecer humana... _- mordeu com força a região entre o pescoço e o ombro da mulher. – _e não poderei fazer nada a respeito_. - observou deslumbrado os cabelos longos espalhados pelo corredor, os seios alvos moverem-se de acordo com a respiração, as mãos de dedos pequenos firmes em seus ombros, Sesshoumaru sentiu-a elevar os quadris delicados e roçar o ventre macio no enorme monte que se fazia dentro da sua calça jeans apertada.

-_E nem quero que faça_. - murmurou ao pé do ouvido do youkai. - _Deixe-me enlouquece-lo como o faz comigo, venha Sesshoumaru, deixe-me senti-lo dentro de mim.._- cada palavra pronunciada pela morena era um ponto a menos de controle que o youkai sentia ter.

-_Rin...-_ alertou-a- _Controle suas palavras e este seu quadril sedutor minha pequenina, posso realmente machuca-la se a possuo no estado em que me encontro, principalmente quando me atiça desta forma tão encantadora, minha coelhinha.-_ sussurrou extremamente rouco enquanto passava a língua morna e cravava de leve a presa no lóbulo esquerdo da jovem. Rin gemeu, o prazer proporcionado pela dor do recém-ferimento era insuportavelmente viciante.

-_Não sou de vidro Sesshy.-_ a voz saiu em um tom suplicoso, queria senti-lo logo, queria constatar que tudo o que estava acontecendo era real e não uma mera peça pregada por sua cabeça e só podia confirmar a veracidade de tudo se Sesshoumaru se unisse a ela, somente assim teria certeza de que se encontrava nos braços do youkai. – _Sou uma fêmea de carne e osso Sesshy, uma fêmea que deseja ansiosamente sua união com seu macho._

Sesshoumaru rosnou imponente, aquele sentimento de posse que o tomou depois de ouvi-la findou qualquer razão que ainda o mantinha firme em sua decisão de se acalmar para possui-la, segurou o quadril da jovem que ainda se movimentava contra o seu se esfregando incendiosamente e o puxou segurando-o firmemente contra o seu, forçando por sob o tecido, a feminilidade da humana em seu membro.

-_Rin, ouça_ – a voz fria e autoritariamente rouca se impôs em meio a toda aquela paixão - _você é minha, ouviu-me bem, seu corpo, seu cheiro, tudo em você me pertence,_ - escorregou a língua macia pelo vale entre os seios- _não tolerarei que outro a toque ou ao menos pense em aproximar-se de você._ – passou as garras pelo ventre reto deixando leves arranhões- _Este aroma que exala só é permitido a mim senti-lo, e só a mim é permitido que a faça tê-lo._ - delineou a boca pequena com uma das garras afiadas e a feriu ligeiramente para logo em seguida lambe-la- _Minha, minha humana impertinente, minha humana tola, minha humana que me atormenta a alma, a alma do mais poderoso daiyoukai, que venceu os mais temidos inimigos de todas as eras e que se subjugou ao feitiço de uma reles humana._ - E estas foram as ultimas palavras que Sesshoumaru pronunciou antes que se levantasse e tomasse o corpo pequeno nos braços e o firmasse contra a porta da entrada da cobertura, Rin com a rapidez do movimento realizado pelo youkai mal notara que agora se encontrava de pé e com as mãos espalmadas na madeira maciça, apenas sentiu a garra descer pelo vestido branco do inicio das costas até o quadril fazendo com que este deslizasse como seda sobre a sua pele deixando-lhe totalmente nua, Sesshoumaru a observou admirado, não se cansava, tudo nela o encantava, mesmo que já a tivesse visto nua antes era como se agora fosse ainda mais bela e temia que esta ficasse a cada vez que a desnudasse mais e mais encantadora aos seus olhos, rosnou baixo, e para sanar seu desejo, amenizar a dor que lhe dava o membro rijo e louco para se aliviar e para saciar sua fêmea, Sesshouamru desabotoou o jeans justo, afastou as pernas da mulher e a penetrou com virilidade, o membro grandioso deslizou firme na cavidade úmida, os rosnados de Sesshoumaru ao sentir o interior cálido da humana incendiaram todo o corredor, suas garras fincaram levemente na carne macia da mulher e seu quadril investia com força contra o corpo da jovem. Rin sentiu o membro grosso adentrar lhe de uma única vez e iniciar as arremetidas, os ferimentos propiciados pelas garras apenas aumentavam o prazer que sentia, as penetrações eram ritmadas e rápidas, Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe a cintura delgada e investiu com desejo, entrava e saia com tesão, puxava o quadril da morena contra o seu aprofundando ainda mais a penetração, Rin gemia enlouquecida acompanhada por Sesshouamru, os sons vindos da garganta da humana o atiçava ainda mais, uma das mãos deixou o quadril e enrolou nos cabelos longos puxando a cabeça da jovem para trás e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo profundo, a língua adentrava a boca da mulher assim como o falo que se infiltrava firme na cavidade quente, a outra mão tomou um dos seios e contornava o mamilo com as pontas dos dedos, ora o esquerdo, ora o direito, as bocas ainda permaneciam unidas, sugando-se como se suas vidas dependessem daquele contato, Sesshoumaru findou a penetração, largou a boca da mulher e os seios que acariciava, virou-a para si e a prensou novamente contra a porta, segurou o traseiro firme e levantou-o até a altura que permitisse a penetração, puxou as pernas da mulher para que contornasse sua cintura e a penetrou com um único movimento, Sesshoumaru a segurou firmemente pelo bumbum e reiniciou as investidas, o youkai urrava a cada entrada e saída daquele espaço tão cálido, seu membro se aconchegava para logo mais ganhar o exterior em uma luxuriosa tortura, o êxtase logo mais viria, os movimentos estavam intensos e os gemidos de Rin os acompanhavam, Rin enfiou os dedos entre as madeixas prateadas acariciando o couro cabeludo, logo mais deixando-as e cravando com força as unhas nos ombros delineados do homem, sentia o membro de Sesshoumaru tão profundamente, aquela sensação de preenchimento seguido pelo vazio, o deleite de ouvi-lo gemer possuindo o seu corpo, sua voz rouca a chamar-lhe o nome, o sentimento de ter seus seios prensados no peitoral musculoso, tudo parecia tão irreal.

Sesshoumaru largou a carne firme na qual a pouco tempo se segurava para não machucar mais do que já a tinha ferido e fincou as garras na madeira maciça acima da cabeça da jovem, as garras entraram na porta com ardor, mantendo-o no mínimo da sua sanidade, com isso seu corpo firmou ainda mais o da mulher na porta e o membro entrou com mais profundidade o fazendo rosnar desesperado, a velocidade também aumentou, Rin desenterrou as unhas da pele alva e enroscou os braços no pescoço de Sesshoumaru que rosnou com prazer pela intensidade do sexo. Sesshoumaru estava com as garras extremamente fincadas na porta, pedaços de madeira se soltavam do local onde estas entraram, o quadril esbelto do youkai ainda movimenta-se contra o da morena, sempre aumentando o ritmo, como se fosse possível, os movimentos estavam selvagens, Rin não mais gemia, seus gritos cobriam todo o espaço onde se encontravam e era o nome do youkai que gritava a cada investida.

-_Sesshy! Sesshy! Sesshy!-_ as palavras saíam misturadas aos gemidos. –_Mais fundo! Mais fundo! Mais fundo!-_ A cada uma destas sentenças que Sesshoumaru ouvia, sua excitação aumentava, queria ir mais fundo, dar mais prazer a sua fêmea, sua meia transformação não mais podia ser evitada, os olhos vermelhos substituíram os dourados, as estrias em seu rosto e corpo se alargaram e as garras e presas aumentaram, os músculos se salientavam sob a pele branca, isso somente acontecia quando o youkai perdia certo controle sobre seus desejos e instintos, como se sua fêmea pudesse fugir ao temer toda aquela vontade que ele demonstrava quando a possuía, o modo selvagem como entrava em seu corpo, mas este acontecimento já não era uma surpresa para a morena, sabia que devia mantê-lo consciente de seus atos e não temia esta nova face que a tomava com mais luxuria que antes.

- _Eu não vou fugir de você Sesshy.._ - sussurrou calmamente enquanto vertia diversos beijos pela face linda do youkai. - _Fique comigo... Eu sou sua.. Só sua..-_ garantiu-lhe, os braços pequenos envolveram o peitoral de Sesshoumaru e Rin pousou a cabeça neste. – _Eu te amo Sesshy... Então não se preocupe._

-_RIN!-_ Sesshoumaru rosnou o nome da sua fêmea, a voz era extremamente grave, um rugido cheio de excitação.

_-Estou aqui, está me sentindo Sesshoumaru? Estou aqui._ – apertou ainda mais o abraço em volta do youkai. – _Vamos Sesshy, me faça sentir todo o prazer que você pode me proporcionar._

-_Rin..-_ Sesshoumaru permanecia em sua meia transformação que sempre o acometia quando fazia amor, principalmente quando se tratava de Rin que o deixava extremamente desnorteado. – _Minha fêmea..-_ rosnou, o membro vil entrava na feminilidade da mulher desesperado, Sesshoumaru a tomava com fome. – _Rin me aprisione dentro de você. Me prenda como se sua vida dependesse de ter-me em você._ – as mãos que estavam com as garras cravadas na porta se libertaram desta, espalmou as costas da morena com uma e segurou o traseiro macio com a outra, diminuiu o ritmo e a velocidade das investidas até cessar os movimentos viris no interior da humana, mas logo o quadril do youkai forçou-se novamente contra o da menina, Sesshoumaru ondulou a cintura, não mais entrava e saia, os movimentos agora eram outros, leves, mas prazerosos, movia a região inferior em giros, a masculinidade inteiramente abrigada no centro quente apenas movendo-se levemente na cavidade úmida, Rin gemia alto, sentia a pele cálida de Sesshoumaru colada à sua e a forçar-se contra ela, a mão forte do youkai trazia para mais perto o cintura da mulher e girava com desejo o seu quadril firmemente contra o da humana.

-_Gosta, Rin?-_ a garota não respondia, apenas seus gemidos deixavam a garganta pequena, sorriu malicioso- _Sente? Está profundo não é mesmo minha coelhinha?-_ mordeu a pele macia do pescoço da morena. - _Se fosse possível, queria me afundar ainda mais dentro de você, lentamente.._- disse girando devagar o quadril, Rin apenas gemia e pronunciava roucamente o nome do youkai.- _Mas chega dessa brincadeira, quero ir mais fundo Rin, mais rápido, quero sentir toda a calidez do seu interior_.- mal pronunciou estas palavras e o youkai reiniciou as investidas, rápidas e fortes, penetrando-a com deleite, arrancando gritos da mulher, o membro grande agora entrava e saia vigorosamente, as mãos masculinas deixaram as regiões que antes ocupavam e dedicaram-se apenas ao traseiro da mulher, firmando-o para que as arremetidas fossem diretas e profundas.

-_Mais rápido Sesshy!-_ gritou Rin, a cavidade feminina se contraia e o membro sentia uma leve dificuldade de entrar, Sesshoumaru gemia, rosnava enlouquecido com o prazer, depois da noite que tiveram e o sexo ao ar livre colados ao carro, o desejo e prazer que sentia agora no corredor não se comparava, Rin estava mais quente, ousada, liberta em seus braços e aquele tempinho que passaram separados apenas ajudou para aumentar o excitação, Sesshoumaru investia com força, rosnando rouco na orelha da mulher.

-_Grita meu nome, minha fêmea._ – a voz rouca saiu autoritária. - _Quero ouvi-la, sou seu dono Rin._- Rin não encontrava forças para chamar o nome do youkai- _Vamos Rin, chame meu nome!-_ rosnou desesperado, o êxtase logo mais chegaria para ambos, Rin quase já não tinha forças, Sesshoumaru a penetrava com vigor, o prazer aumentando, as respirações se fundindo, os cheiros dos corpos se mesclando e em seus braços encontrava-se a fêmea que seu corpo elegia como a escolhida dentre todas, a que fazia jus ao nome que denominava a fêmea preferida pertencente ao macho de sua espécie – _Rin, minha cadela...-_ a sentença foi dada enquanto arremetia uma ultima vez contra a mulher, Sesshoumaru urrou pelo gozo, o prazer extremo chegava em ondas brutas que se desfaziam nas peles alvas, cobria a ambos com suas camadas de êxtase eletrizante, as garras afiadas de Sesshoumaru cravaram bruscas na madeira novamente, a cabeça dona de longas madeixas prateadas afundou as narinas no pescoço da mulher aspirando sofregamente toda aquele aroma que sua fêmea exalava enquanto o corpo tremia de prazer, Sesshoumaru sentia o membro pulsar enlouquecidamente no interior da humana derramando jatos de sua essência naquele espaço tão aconchegante e Rin gritou, gritou e com toda a força que ainda restava em seu corpo quando o orgasmo chegou.

-_Sesshou...ma..ru!_ – o corpo pequeno tremia enfurecidamente contra o do youkai, só não caiu no chão, pois se encontrava fortemente prensado na porta e pelo corpo do jovem.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu unido à Rin até que seus corpos se acalmassem, ouviu a morena suspirar prazerosamente diversas vezes ainda agarrada a ele, os braços delicados permaneciam fortemente enrolados em seu peitoral bem delineado, pousou o queixo no topo da cabeça da humana e acariciou as costas da morena com uma das mãos.

-_Foi incrível, pequena._ – murmurou surpreendido com o gozo tido. - _Você é muito, mas muito gostosa._ - a voz saiu extremamente maliciosa, coberta de uma satisfação plena, o membro ainda se encontrava profundamente enterrado na mulher, Sesshoumaru retirou-se alguns centímetros para fora e voltou a penetra-la de uma vez arrancando gemidos da jovem. - _Realmente deliciosa_. - rosnou deliciado com o gemido da humana.

Rin se encontrava exausta, ouvia as palavras do youkai e se deleitava com os elogios, sentiu o homem retirar-se de dentro dela para logo mais entrar novamente, gemeu, foi gostoso sentir aquela magnificência mover-se em seu interior.

-_Sesshy, se eu não estivesse tão cansada..._ - passou a língua por um dos mamilos do youkai, e ouviu-o rosnar- _eu gostaria muito de um segundo round_.- a voz manhosa adentrou os ouvidos de Sesshoumaru como um estimulante.- _Só que eu quereria...-_ aproximou a boca do canal auditivo do homem - _na posição de sua cadela...-_ a malicia era facilmente distinguível pela audição do youkai, se esta mulher continuasse a provoca-lo desta maneira mandaria aos ares toda aquela fadiga que ela dizia sentir, colocá-la-ia de quatro no chão daquele corredor e a possuiria por trás com tudo, enterrar-se-ia nela com todo ardor que tinha.

-_Pequena, não me atice._ – avisou-a – _Sou capaz de ignorar-lhe a falta de força e te tomar sem piedade neste chão, mulher._ - rosnou irritado por não poder fazer-se cumprir sua vontade. – _Acho prudente nós entrarmos ou você pegara um resfriado ou eu perderei o resto de cavalheirismo que me falta._ - a contragosto o youkai se retirou de dentro da mulher e a colocou no chão, as pernas da jovem dobraram-se sem energia alguma para manter-se de pé, se não fosse por Sesshoumaru que a segurou pela cintura, teria ido de encontro ao chão.

-_Obrigada, Sesshy.- _agradeceu-o pela gentileza.

-_Eu que deveria agradecer-lhe_ - selou os lábios da mulher em um beijo rápido- _pela gloriosa noite._ – disse lisonjeiro, arrancando leves risos da mulher.

-_Digo o mesmo meu cachorrinho._ - sorriu travessa, o provocando.

_-Rin_. – repreendeu-a, a mulher estava realmente se tornando ousada.

Rin aproximou os lábios rosados do ouvido do youkai.

-_Se sou sua cadela, você é o meu cachorrinho_. - provocou-o novamente, Rin estava brincando com fogo.

-_Não, minha coelhinha inconsequente._ _Você é minha cadela e eu sou o seu dono._ – disse finalizando o dialogo, observou o rosto infantil contorcer-se emburrado e um bico tomar os lábios da morena.

-_Aaah Sesshy, assim não é certo._ - disse emburrada, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios.

-_É certo sim e não obstrua minha tão privilegiada visão._ – pronunciou-se repreensivo indicando com o olhar os seios da morena cobertos agora pelos delicados braços.

-_Se quer tanto continuar a vê-los terá então que ser o meu cachorrinho!-_ os orbes achocolatados miraram-no desafiantes. Sesshoumaru deixou que um pequeno sorriso tomasse um canto dos seus lábios, sua garotinha hoje estava encantadoramente audaciosa.

-_Creio não ser necessário eu ser o seu cachorrinho para vê-los._ – mal terminou as palavras e a puxou pela cintura de encontro ao abdômen malhado tomando a boca delicada na sua, foi apenas uma questão de segundos para que os braços que cobriam os montes rosados envolvessem a nuca do youkai o puxando para aprofundar o beijo, ao perceber o movimento Sesshoumaru findou o beijo e desceu numa torturosa trilha de beijos e lambidas pelo colo até os seios macios e os tomou na boca, sugava-os e dava leves mordiscadas nos mamilos delicados, - _Se quero algo Rin, nada me impedirá de tê-lo._- disse enquanto realizava suas proezas, Rin gemia e arfava com a brincadeira de Sesshoumaru que se deliciava cada vez mais com os sons e o sabor que adoçava sua boca.

-_E então minha pequena,_ – Sesshoumaru largou os montes rosados que tão ardentemente se apossara e observou o rosto corado da sua fêmea. - _O que me diz do meu truque para apreciar tão bela paisagem?_

-_Mui-to B-om..._ - gaguejou ainda entorpecida pela ação inesperada do youkai. Sesshoumaru gargalhou pela sinceridade da morena a deixando surpresa pela face tão inexpressiva deixar-se tomar por aquele som fascinante que saia manso pelos lábios finos.

-_Você não existe Rin_. - Sesshoumaru findou as gargalhadas e a mirou intensamente com os orbes dourados, Rin correspondia àquele olhar na mesma intensidade, perdida naquele mar de ouro que se mesclava aos poucos com o chocolate. – _Te quero só para mim humana._ – a seriedade contida nas palavras do youkai surpreendeu a jovem, mas como se Sesshoumaru percebesse o que havia dito logo desviou o olhar, tinha certeza que na hora que a possuía no calor do momento tinha dito coisas bem mais comprometedoras que a expressão utilizada, mas agora não tinha certeza de sair impune, pois pela primeira vez temeu algo, temeu estar perdidamente apaixonado pela mulher, por uma reles humana, rosnou irritado, não era estar, já era estava, Sesshoumaru libertou a cintura delgada, alinhou os cabelos da morena no rosto infantil e observou o ar confuso que este deixava transparecer, o youkai fechou o zíper do jeans, vestiu a camiseta no corpo e cobriu a mulher com o que sobrou do vestido. Rin deixou-se pender a fronte para um ponto qualquer no chão, não entendia nada, Sesshoumaru havia dito que a queria só para ele, sentiu o coração saltar no peito alucinado pela declaração para logo em seguida apertar-se de dor, os olhos dourados que a encaravam profundamente desviaram-se receosos, frios, talvez as palavras que ouvira não passavam de um mal entendido, um infeliz mal entendido.

-_Rin.-_ Sesshoumaru chamou-a, o youkai esperava que esta o encarasse, mas o pequeno ser não seguiu o que desejava, então puxou-a carinhosamente de encontro ao seu corpo, passou os braços pela cintura delgada firmando-a no abdômen sarado, acariciou as costas da mulher e subiu uma das mãos até os fios achocolatados, os dedos invadiram ternamente as madeixas sedosas e as puxaram levemente para baixo fazendo com que o rosto infantil o encarasse. - _Hoje Rin_,- observou-a, aquele tormento em forma de mulher, aquele rosto doce que o incendiava de prazer, aqueles olhos grandes que o miravam apreensivos, tudo o pertenceria de agora em diante - _a tornarei oficialmente minha, a minha fêmea tão desejada, a minha cadela escolhida...-_ mal finalizou as palavras e seus lábios sedentamente colaram-se aos lábios da morena de forma possessiva.

* * *

**Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo de Doce Encanto ;) Espero realmente que gostem e que deixem algumas palavrinhas para mim sobre o que acharam :)**

Primeiramente, OBRIGADAAA do fundo do meu coração às pessoas tão queridas que leem minha fic e comentam em todos os capítulos, ou em alguns, mesmo que estejam com pressa ou mesmo sem tempo, sempre arranjam um jeitinho para me agraciarem com suas palavras! Obrigada mesmo! Mas ultimamente estou um pouquinho decepcionada, vejo que a fic possui muitos visitantes que certamente devem dar uma espiadinha e nem deixam um, legal!.. poxa sei que demoro para postar, sim, ultimamente o tempo não anda sendo um grande aliado L fim de curso aí já sabem né, é só respirar , mas caramba quase ninguém comenta T.T, como que eu vou ter empolgação para criar um novo capitulo no mínimo de tempo que tenho livre se no final não sei se estão lendo? Preciso de um pouquinho de consideração também, quebro a cabeça para escrever algo para vocês, um simples: Está bom! Continua! Dá uma energia que vocês nem imaginam J Ufa, desculpa pelo desabafo... mas eu precisava hehe

* * *

**_Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa saudades imensas de vc! (Mudou de nick ^^) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh eu não me canso de dizer, AMO SEUS COMENTÁRIOS, amo, amo, amo *u*! Sério mesmo, me faz muito feliz suas palavras *_* Nhaaaaaaaaaaaa obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Perdoo sim, sim, sim, também ando sem tempo e quando me sobra um tempinho me dedico a escrever trechos do capitulo hehehe O Sesshy tá quase pervertido ou já é, nem sei mais hahaha Não digo Kagura, mas vai que né aparece alguém para dar um empurrão nos dois hehe Em relação ao seu pedido, farei de tudo para conseguir escrever uma cena bem love, love cute!Nnão sei se consigo, mas irei tentar fazer uma cena bem romântica para o nosso casal, creio que este capitulo digamos não ser tão pacifico hehe, mas acho que ficou romântico O.o? hahahahaha tbm não sei, mas enfim, espero muito, muito, muito, que goste de ler o capitulo 10 e que possa continuar acompanhando sempre, sempre! Obrigada pela parceria *_* Nos vemos no 11º capitulo, Beijoks sua lindaaa!_**

* * *

**_Oiiie ANinhaa!Obrigada pelo comentário, me deixou muito feliz! Quente, quente, quente, digamos que o capitulo 10 está em ebulição hahahahahah espero muitíssimo que goste e tenha uma maravilhosa leitura! Acho que finalmente as coisas começaram a se acertarem ou não?! Hahahahaha então somos duas, amooooooooooo o Jak-kun, ele é muito fofo e escancara a verdade para as moças hahahahahahaa Beijão! E continue acompanhando a fic! Aguardo vc no 11º capitulo!_**

* * *

**_Holy Sakura Bem vinda! Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa obrigada, obrigada! Espero muito que continue amando a fic, sim, sim, sim! E aqui está o seu capitulo, boa leitura!_**

* * *

**_Oiie Lene! Desistir não, não se preocupe que não desistirei da fic, terminarei aos trancos e barrancos mas terminarei *-*ahusaushaushaush adorei o termo fênix nhaaa muito legal! *-* E continuarei a renascer das cinzas até o fim hehehehehe, Bem, aqui está o seu capitulo, boa leitura! Espero que goste *-* Farei o possível para postar uma vez por mês :D Beijoks e até a próxima!_**

* * *

**_Oiiiee Bella Taisho! Obrigadaaa! Estou muito feliz que esteja amando a fic e espero que continue a ama-la hehe Obrigada por acompanhar e continue sempre aqui! Te vejo no próximo cap!_**

* * *

**_Kurara Black! Oiee! Aqui está o capitulo, boa leitura! Espero que goste e nos vemos no próximo!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Oiie minna-san! Como vcs estão? Bem, bem, bem? Espero que sim! :D  
É o seguinte meus amores, deixarei de atualizar as minhas fics.. Infelizmente não ando tendo incentivo algum para continuar a escrevê-las.

Pq? Porque não estou tendo nenhum reconhecimento pelo esforço que faço para escrever um capítulo para que pessoas que curtem leiam, caramba gente observei pelo traffics que muita gente lê e uma ou duas deixam suas palavras para o autor, agradeço do fundo do meu coração à essas que tiram um curto espaço do seu tempo para me dedicar incentivos para continuar a fic, mas e as outras porque não escreve um simples" está bom! Continue!"? Não precisam relatar o que vc leu ou um review imenso se não é o que deseja, simples palavras dão uma força imensa! Sei que sumi, mas não tem jeito, preciso estudar para garantir algo melhor na vida, mas sempre que tenho tempo eu me foco a escrever e dar um capítulo digno a vcs! Então para cumprir uma promessa que fiz aos meus leitores, de postar um capítulo por mês, só será realizada se eu obtiver em cada capítulo no mínimo 15 comentários, se eu não conseguir atingir essa meta antes do dia de postagem então continuaremos sem atualização. Agradeço a todos que lerem este aviso e aos que nunca me abandonaram o meu mais digno Obrigada! Beijoks e até a próxima!

P.S: Perdão a quem não merece ler isso aqui!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oiee pessoal! *esperando as pedradas pela demora*_**  
**_Perdão mesmo pela demora e mais perdão ainda por quebrar minha promessa de postar uma vez ao mês e hoje a desfaço pois não terei como cumpri-la :( Como estou terminando o meu curso já estou me preparando para o mestrado hehe Então tempo, peraí o que é tempo mesmo? XD tá difícil o bendito time viu :D Mas como é o dia do trabalhador e feriado nacional aproveitei (desde segunda é claro) para fazer um capítulo para vcs, o finalizei hoje graças a Deus! :3 O fiz beem grande, não muito XD, para vcs não me abandonarem Buaaaa Y-Y_**  
**_Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!_**

* * *

Horas depois...

Na cama, sobre o tecido de seda azul marinho um corpo pequeno e adormecido descansava solene, coberto por um sono tão doce e em uma plenitude tão intensa que satisfazia por completo o ser de belíssimos olhos dourados que o mirava encantado. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados sobre a ligeira elevação sob o pescoço fino, o peito elevava-se singelo com a força feita pela calma respiração, Sesshoumaru observou a menina mexer-se mudando a posição, Rin abraçou o travesseiro com um dos braços enquanto puxava o manto com a outra mão. _-Não, Sesshy...não.._ o curto muxoxo seguido de uma breve risada da morena arrancou um sorriso de canto do youkai que provocadoramente aproximou-se do ouvido da mulher. _-Não, o que minha pequena?_ passou a língua pelo lóbulo delicado -_Você diz não, a isso?_ mordeu a pele macia do pescoço _-Não Seshy.. não vista essa fantasia de coelhinho.. _e gargalhou sonambulamente, Sesshoumaru deixou o que fazia e mirou-a surpreso, talvez inacreditado com o rumo que sua tentativa de sedução havia tomado, como assim fantasia de coelhinho? Que droga de sonho essa humana estava a ter? _-Rin, sua pequena pervertida._ disse entre rosnados, o youkai levou uma das mãos aos cabelos supostamente ajeitando-os, fantasia de coelhinho? Realmente, só lhe faltava mais essa! _-Eu te disse Sesshy...esse pompom.. não combina com vc.._ e novamente a morena falara e dessa vez o rosnado se fez mais alto e extremamente irritado, POMPOM, RIN?! Onde carga d'águas estaria este pompom? Cerrou a mão em punho,-_Rin, Rin, o que esta a imaginar?-_ sibilou ferino ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido saiu da boca feminina, os dedos finos da humana apertaram-se contra o tecido sedoso e novos gemidos, baixos e prazerosos, deixaram os lábios joviais, o corpo pequeno começou a mover-se inquieto, apreendendo ainda mais a atenção de Sesshoumaru que a olhou aturdido, Rin realmente o enlouqueceria, sem sombras de duvidas, suspirou resignado enquanto entrecerrava os orbes ambares, "droga, droga, droga Sesshoumaru, não olhe, não olhe!" proferiu mentalmente a si mesmo, rosnou irado pela falta de controle e observou-a por mais alguns segundos para logo desviar contrariado o olhar para longe daquele corpo, precisava controlar-se para não ataca-la, mas aquele mar dourado que tomava-lhe as íris insistia em voltar-se para aquele ser, soltou o ar desesperado, as garras cravaram-se na carne macia da palma da mão em busca de sanidade através da dor, mas se a mesma continuasse com o que fazia certamente sua tentativa seria um fracasso e a taxa de sucesso beiraria a zero ou mesmo abaixo do mesmo, rosnou em agonia, mas quão súbito o começo dos gemidos os mesmos cessaram e como que se não houvesse mais surpresas por aquela noite Sesshoumaru permitiu-se gargalhar, em desespero e pela inusitada noite que estava a ter, aquela mulher era realmente um mistério, mirou-a novamente, mas amaldiçou-se por tê-lo feito, maldita a hora que voltara seus olhos para a mulher em sua cama, as cenas anteriores mesclaram-se às cenas do corredor e como um forte afrodisíaco, a luxuria espalhou-se por suas veias surtindo efeito sobre o corpo masculino, rosnou irritado, desde quando passara a não ter mais controle sobre seus pensamentos e corpo? Observou o membro desperto e reprimiu a vontade de girar os olhos, "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, esta se tornando no sentido literal da palavra um pervertido!" e antes que seus instintos mais primitivos o impusessem a fazer uma besteira, o youkai levantou-se agonizado e rumou para o chuveiro a passos rápidos, necessitava de um bom banho, de preferencia bem gelado e longo, aqueles gemidos, a pele suada e ainda completamente adornada com o cheiro excitado de Rin estava o deixando insano. Algum tempo depois o youkai retornou ao quarto, as longas madeixas prateadas encontravam-se molhadas e coladas à pele alvescente, os olhos dourados estavam mais intensos, as pernas malhadas moviam-se imponentes pelo quarto em busca de uma peça de roupa para se cobrir, as costas largas delineavam músculos a cada vez que um de seus membros superiores movia-se atrás de algo na gaveta de madeira nobre, o bumbum redondo e firme era digno a tamanha beleza, nada naquele corpo era fora do lugar, tudo seguia um rígido padrão que atormentava qualquer mente feminina que um dia tivesse a oportunidade de pousar seu olhar sobre magnifica criatura, Sesshoumaru era a personificação da beleza, o macho alfa que possivelmente nunca seria rejeitado por fêmea alguma, mas naquele momento nenhuma outra o importava mais do que a que se encontrava sobre sua cama, sobre o sue território, não uma youkai, mas uma reles humana que o arrebatara, suspirou derrotado, não havia mais negações, era aquela fêmea que o atormentava e era a mesma que queria para si com todas as forças de seu corpo e com todo seu instinto youkai.

Sesshoumaru mal saíra do banho e o cheiro de Rin infiltrara-se de modo atordoante em suas narinas o tirando a sanidade, sua única alternativa para livrar-se de tal aroma, já que a mesma dormia profundamente e não acordaria tão cedo para se limpar, seria ele mesmo realizar o temido serviço, com uma pequena toalha e um lavabo cheio de agua o youkai passou a limpar o corpo feminino com certo receio, deslizava com pressa e delicadeza o tecido por toda extensão daquela maciez alva, rogando aos deuses que não cedesse à tentação de acorda-la para saciar-lhe a carne e foi com essa determinação que Sesshoumaru terminou a higiene custosa no corpo delicado de sua fêmea a cobrindo com uma de suas camisas, soltou o ar há tempos preso em seus pulmões e socou de leve a parede contendo sua frustração, só ele sabia o tormento que passara enquanto deslizava o tecido pela pele macia da humana, cada parte de proporções perfeitas inconscientemente clamava por mais atenção, o corpo de Rin mesmo adormecido respondia fortemente ao seu toque e isso o torturava, suspirou cansado, ajeitou-a na cama em uma posição mais confortável à mesma e passou a observar os traços infantis que cobriam a face rosada, sentiu o sangue ferver e rumou novamente em uma fuga desesperada para o chuveiro de aguas geladas. Por hoje dormiria na sala.

Despertador? Pensou enquanto espreguiçava, os olhos ainda estavam fechados e preguiçosos em abrirem-se à luz fraca que sentia alcançar-lhe através das pálpebras cansadas, aquele som, não, não era o de um despertador, suspirou, certamente era uma canção de chamada em algum celular por perto, lançou o braço ao redor em busca do objeto que enlouquecido atinava-lhe os ouvidos, nada, abriu os orbes lentamente e buscou localizar o espaço onde se encontrava e onde poderia estar o aparelho que gritava estrondosamente próximo ao si, sondou tudo ao redor, o som calou-se, as cortinas esvoaçantes através da canção fria que o vento que passava por elas embalava, os moveis em madeira, nada daquilo a pertencia, suspirou inquieta, piscou várias vezes e esfregou os olhos, mirou tudo novamente, aquele quarto não era o seu, claro, isso já tinha percebido, mas já tivera nele alguma vez, esticou-se sobre a cama, abriu ao braços e as pernas ocupando quase toda a extensão daquele móvel que docemente aceitava seu corpo para um descanso, observou o teto, ah o celular, lembrou-se de repente, suspirou descrente, àquele momento o telefone parara de tocar e só se ouvia o barulho de agua caindo no chão em algum lugar dentro de onde estava, moveu-se novamente sobre a cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro macio e aspirou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões enquanto tentava organizar os fatos em sua cabeça, ao puxar o oxigênio algo mais veio junto, o cheiro másculo e inebriante de uma colônia cara e evidentemente masculina e sabia a quem pertencia, sorriu, Sesshoumaru, e foi ao lembrar daquele nome que cenas da noite no corredor assaltaram-lhe a mente de forma perturbadora, os gemidos, as arremetidas, os rosnados de Sesshoumaru, o êxtase que pensou não ter fim nos braços do youkai, suspirou deleitosa, Sesshoumaru era realmente um amante admirável, apesar de não ter tido outro para comparar, gargalhou levemente, apertou parte do lençol entre os dedos, ainda podia senti-lo dentro de si, o calor tomando-a, a vontade de perder-se para sempre naquelas sensações, sorriu enquanto mirava ocasionalmente o criado mudo ao lado e foi neste mesmo momento que o celular voltou a tocar, Rin observou o aparelho vibrar e cantarolar vivazmente, viu que não era o seu, pensou em chamar por Sesshoumaru, talvez pudesse ser algo importante, sobre o trabalho ou sua família, mirou o visor, numero desconhecido, pensou em gritá-lo, mas as paredes junto ao som da agua que torrencialmente caia certamente abafaria o som da sua voz, apesar que o youkai possuía uma audição apurada, mas não queria atrapalhá-lo, então achou melhor atender e anotar o recado que passaria a ele após a ducha que tomava.

_-Bom dia, quem fala?-_ a voz saiu meio sonolenta, ouvia a respiração do outro lado da linha e o silencio que se seguia após suas palavras. - _Alô? Por favor, quem fala?-_ novamente o silêncio, que pouco depois foi quebrado pela voz do outro lado.

-_Oi. Eu que pergunto. Quem fala? Certamente não é o Sesshy, mas tenho absoluta certeza de tê-lo telefonado_. – o tom feminino recheado de irritação que destilava aquelas palavras a pegaram de surpresa e obviamente lhe tirava um pouco de esperança que tinha de que pudesse ser alguém da família ou mesmo do trabalho. "Sesshy..?" Então a mulher que ligara possuía tal intimidade com o youkai a ponto de chama-lo de Sesshy?!

-_Rin._- Não se viu na obrigação mesmo que por educação em dizer-lhe seu sobrenome. Algo a estava queimando por dentro, raiva, ira, talvez decepção? Mas não colocaria a carroça à frente dos bois, contou até dez ou quase lá.

-_Huh, Rin? É secretária ou mais uma das mulheres de Sesshoumaru?-_ perguntou irônica, a voz pronunciou lhe o nome com nojo.

-_Como?-_ a mão que Rin segurava o celular começou a tremer, seria de raiva? Da mulher? Ou de Sesshoumaru?

Ouviu a mulher rir do outro lado da linha com a interrogativa da morena.

-_Preste atenção, para ser mais exata, eu perguntei se esta esquentando a cama de Sesshoumaru._ – a mulher estava jogando consigo, atinando-lhe a raiva, destilando seu veneno para cima dela com a mesma destreza que uma víbora em sumo ataque, seria a mesma uma amante de Sesshouamru? Duvidas e mais duvidas assaltavam-lhe os pensamentos, será que o youkai usaria qualquer mulher que estivesse à sua frente? Claro! Era homem, qualquer pedaço de carne lhe serviria, rosnou irritada, os olhos começaram a marejar, não fora isso que ouvira de algumas garotas na faculdade, porque que com o youkai seria diferente?

_-E se o tiver? Primeiramente creio não te dizer respeito, mas como a educação fala mais alto, sinto a necessidade de responder-lhe a pergunta,_ - riu desafiante assim como sua voz entonava o mesmo desafio, se a voz ao telefone queria jogar ela também estaria pronta para tal - _Não só a cama, mas o corredor, a mesa, o carpete, o sofá, a porta, a parede, acho que já está bom de lugares, não é mesmo?_ -ouviu a mulher segurar a respiração e momentos depois bufar raivosa. - _Quer saber algo mais? Ou lugares a mais, onde fizemos amor?-_ perguntou irônica, a mesma ironia usada pela outra.

-_Sua vadia! Quem você acha que é para falar comigo nesse tom_?!- a voz saiu envenenada, cheia de ira incontida. –_Como se Sesshoumaru fosse me trocar por uma vadiazinha qualquer_. - sibilou vitoriosa ao notar que a mulher prendera a respiração do outro lado. Rin que até agora tentava a todo custo manter as esperanças de que aquela com quem conversava não seria amante do youkai, viu-se estremecer, então Sesshoumaru já tinha alguém...mesmo que isso se confirmasse, Rin não se daria por vencida, tinha seu orgulho e aquela mulher não iria pisar assim e sair ilesa.

- _Pois é, e não é que ele te trocou.-_ riu debochada- _E como assim que eu sou? Não lhe disse que sou a mulher que esquenta a cama de Sesshoumaru, em todos os lugares que você possa imaginar? E também não foi o que me disse? Ou queria que eu negasse tal fato_? – gargalhou, toda a tristeza dando vazão à ira e raiva, mas que Rin sabia muito bem encobrir em suas palavras.

-_Cadela, vaca imun..-_ a youkai sibilava feroz até ser cortada pela voz doce da morena que calmamente lhe respondia apenas aumentando a raiva da outra.

-_Oh, que engraçado! Cadela, né? Sesshoumaru me chamou com este mesmo adjetivo enquanto fazíamos amor. _- Rin deu uma risada satisfeita- _Mas como você sabia? Não me diga que você andou nos espiando?!_- o tom surpreso da morena enfurecia cada vez mais a outra_- Sua pervertida!-_ o tom brincalhão se misturava à raiva que tentava a todo custo encobrir, mas que a tomava a cada segundo que trocava palavras com aquela mulher- _Mas se sua intenção era me atingir, não se sinta ofendida por isso, mas não conseguiu. -_ ditou firme.

-_Ele o chamou de... cadela?!-_ Rin ouviu a mulher pronunciar atônita. Nunca, em nenhuma das vezes que fizeram sexo o youkai a chamara com qualquer termo, imagine este! Ele mal lhe direcionava palavras! Chama-la de cadela significava a submissão do youkai macho à sua fêmea, e o mesmo só o fazia quando a aceitava como sua companheira pelo resto da vida. Quando Sesshoumaru vinha encontra-la eles apenas faziam sexo e o mesmo deixava seu apartamento voltando apenas quando lhe convinha, rosnou irada.

-_Não o disse que sim?!-_ Rin fez uma cara de descrença, mesmo que a outra não pudesse ver, já estava perdendo a paciência.

_-Não acredito em nada do que me diz!-_ urrou furiosa. - _Em nada!_

-_Sinta-se em seu direito em acreditar ou não._ - Rin levou a mão livre aos cabelos em um ato de impaciência e alinhou-os, ajeitou a franja e passou os dedos pelo tecido fino que cobria seu corpo, a camisa de Sesshoumaru, sentiu o coração apertar, Sesshoumaru tinha outra...

- _Cachorra! Chame Sesshoumaru!-_ gritou.

-_Ele não pode atendê-la no momento._ – Rin afastou o aparelho do ouvido com o grito repentino da mulher e recusou-se a absorver suas ultimas palavras - _E, por favor, fale mais baixo, não sou surda e Sesshoumaru não poderá te ouvir nem se gritar mais alto que isso. _- repreendeu-a, aumentando ainda mais a raiva da youkai do outro lado da linha.

– _Sua..Meu assunto é com ele e não com uma vadiazinha qualquer que o satisfaz na falta de melhores. – _urrou em deboche e apenas recebeu um suspiro de cansaço da morena o que fez aumentar sua ira. Rin estava se forçando a ouvi-la, não desceria ao nível da mesma, estava cansada de toda aquela conversa e queria o mais rápido possível finalizar o assunto e voltar para sua casa.

-_Certo, certo, faça o seguinte, agora ele não pode infelizmente mesmo te atender_. -sibilou irônica -_Mas liga mais tarde, sim?_ _Certamente Sesshoumaru ficara extremamente contente com sua ligação, fica combinado assim?-_ as palavras que Rin proferia cortava-lhe o intimo, mas já estava sem espirito para dar continuidade a algo assim, queria esquecer este espisodio e sumir daquele lugar.

_**-**__Maldita! Ligar mais tarde, ligar mais tarde!–_ proferiu raivosa entre rosnados, aquela conversa não estava a lhe render lucros, passou a mão livre nervosamente pelos cabelos, tinha que se acalmar, era necessário ou certamente perderia o jogo, então sua ultima jogada seria deixa-la saber de um fato não tão bom ao youkai ou mesmo a ela, um sorriso maligno cobriu-lhe os lábios femininos_– Certo, certo, chegou de escândalos por hoje. Apenas me faça um favor? Sim?_ – suspirou numa falsa irritação e apenas continuou quando escutou uma leve confirmação da outra voz em fazer-lhe o que diria - _Diga a Sesshoumaru que me ligue, tenho que agradecê-lo pela noite que tivemos._ - pronunciou-se de forma maliciosa, provocando a morena - _De fato maravilhosa como certamente você já tenha experimentado. _– riu debochada - _Ele estava fabuloso como sempre e diga também que ele esqueceu em meu apartamento alguns documentos referentes ao seu escritório. _– Rin já não ouvia mais nada, um vazio mórbido tomara-lhe o ser, então suas suspeitas foram confirmadas? Sesshoumaru realmente tinha outra pessoa... Rin somente voltou a si quando ao termino daquelas palavras vindas pelo telefone outras novas surgiram, mais perto, poderosas e extremamente imponentes.

Sesshoumaru deixara o banheiro com apenas uma toalha a lhe cobrir a cintura, o esplendoroso corpo se encontrava ligeiramente úmido, uma das mãos estavam nos cabelos novamente molhados, os dedos longos infiltravam-se sofregamente pelos fios sacudindo-os em uma sensualidade nata àquele ser, o abdômen malhado sem exageros, os ombros largos que moviam imponentes com o andar das longas pernas do homem, atribuía ao youkai uma beleza quase mortífera, como um deus sobre a Terra. E aquela imagem seminua de Sesshoumaru estava arrancando o fôlego da morena que o admirava estonteada do outro lado do cômodo, Sesshoumaru ao notar o efeito de seu corpo sobre a humana um sorriso de canto extremamente malicioso cobriu-lhe os lábios, mas todo o encanto não passara de alguns segundos e ao ver a jovem voltar a si e uma raiva quase palpável deixar os orbes chocolates com ardor o sorriso morrera, o corpo feminino tremia de ira, e essa mescla de sentimentos que exalava pelos poros da menina deixara Sesshoumaru aturdido.

-_Rin?-_ chamou-a preocupado – _O que está acontecendo?-_ e foi neste momento que reparou nos dedos delicados que seguravam algo contra a orelha pequena, a mulher nada o respondeu apenas mirou-o debochada, o que estava havendo com aquela fêmea? Um leve arqueio tomou-lhe uma das sobrancelhas.

– _Humana.._ - a voz timbrou grave e imponente como o ser que a portava, arrepiando todos os pelos do corpo da morena, mas ao escuta-lo Rin apenas soltou um riso irônico o que fez com que Sesshoumaru semicerrasse os reluzentes orbes ambares em resposta ao ato da jovem – _Rin._ – repreendeu-a friamente - _O que fazes_ - mirou o aparelho- _com o meu celular?-_ o youkai mal pronunciara tais palavras e a voz que deixou o aparelho que a menina segurava adentraram lhe os ouvidos como uma lança perfurante "Droga! Só lhe faltava essa agora! O destino realmente conspirava contra em todos os assuntos que envolvia Rin." Um riso amargurado deixou-lhe a boca, depois de Kagura tinha que ser outra fêmea que se envolvera por causa daquela humana para atrapalhar lhe os planos.

-_Algo simples Sesshy_, - soltou o ar buscando calma - _atendendo a ligação da sua mulher._ – sibilou irônica, a voz melodiosa tirara o youkai de seus devaneios principalmente ao notar o tom da mesma - _Mas, mil desculpas por atendê-la sem seu consentimento, - mirou os orbes dourados com raiva- mas como estava no banho e a droga deste telefone não parava de tocar, tive que atender._ - as palavras saíram entremeadas de ira e sarcasmo e foi com estes sentimentos que o aparelho voou em direção ao youkai que o agarrou com destreza e o levou ao ouvido para ouvir quem falava do outro lado da linha, _- Quem fala?_- um segundo de silencio- _Sim, só um minuto. _- ao ver a calma com que Sesshoumaru lidava com toda a situação a raiva que Rin mantinha guardada da mulher resolveu voltar-se com toda força contra ele. – _Idiota, idiota, seu idiota pervertido._ - Rin levantou-se da cama com rapidez e rumou em direção à porta do quarto, mas fracassou em sua fuga, pois mal dera alguns passos e uma mão grande envolveu-lhe um dos braços e a puxou com força para trás, a única coisa que sentiu foi o colchão macio novamente sob suas costas delineadas.

-_Onde você pensava em ir?-_ os olhos dourados encontravam-se perigosamente entreabertos e a miravam com seriedade.

_-Creio não ser de seu interesse._ - disparou ferina, se remexendo com agonia para livrar-se da mão do youkai em seu braço.

-_Rin.-_ repreendeu-a, mas a mesma não o ouvia, então só tinha uma alternativa para mantê-la quieta, forçar seu corpo contra o dela. Com maestria Sesshoumaru a puxou para o centro da cama, subiu sobre a mulher e sentou sobre a cintura delgada da morena- _E agora, vai ficar quieta ou terei que tomar outros métodos para fazê-la?-_ riu malicioso.

Rin agora apenas o mirava desnorteada, a raiva se esvaindo e o desejo começando a toma-la, droga, droga, porque Sesshoumaru era tão insuportavelmente desejável? Tão insuportavelmente sensual, gostoso e tudo de bom que haveria sobre a Terra? Gemeu deploravelmente, aquele youkai a deixaria louca. Não, não, não! Tinha que manter sua cabeça em foco, Sesshoumaru tinha outra e suas ações não mudariam o fato, queria ir embora e tentaria de todo jeito consegui-lo, chega de sofrer por algo que queria, mas não poderia pertencer-lhe. E novamente começou a remexer-se agonizada contra a cintura do youkai, sairia dali de qualquer jeito, mesmo que tenha que fazer algo que poderia causar dor ao youkai que a mantinha sob si.

-_Rin, Rin.-_ censurou-a, se a morena continuasse com estes movimentos seus desejos tornariam-se irrepreensíveis e teria que resolver aquela situação somente depois de a possuir com todo ardor que desde horas atrás o consumia, rosnou irritado, trataria de falar logo com a pessoa do outro lado e finalizar o assunto com Rin. E mais uma vez fora tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o grito raivoso da mulher que se movia loucamente buscando um jeito de se soltar.

-_O quê Sesshoumaru?!-_ gritou irada e observou os olhos do youkai se abrirem surpresos, esquecera que o mesmo tinha uma audição invejável então abaixou o tom- _O que tem Rin, Rin? Eu quero sair!_ – suplicou desesperada ao youkai.

_-Pare de se mover e não grite novamente_. – ditou de modo frio à morena. Do outro lado da linha uma youkai bufava raivosa apenas ouvindo trechos da conversa, não tivera a coragem de desligar o aparelho, principalmente depois de ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru.

-_Certo.-_ deu-se por suposto vencida- _Perdão Sesshy, mas vai deixar sua "mulher"_ – frisou o termo- _esperando do outro lado da linha?_- mirou-o irônica, um riso debochado tomando-lhe os lábios rosados- _Ela ligou para agradecer-lhe pelo sexo e também avisar que deixou alguns documentos em seu apartamento_. – destilou as palavras de modo irritado. Rin observou os lábios finos do youkai curvarem-se em um meio sorriso audaciosamente divertido.

-_Sério?-_ Sesshoumaru aproximou sua face à da morena, seus lábios a alguns centímetros dos dela _– E o que eu deveria dizer a ela?_ – passou a narina pela pele macia do pescoço, deslizando a ponta delgada por toda extensão fazendo com que a morena prendesse o ar em seus pulmões- _Um não tem de que? Ou vamos repetir a dose?-_ sugeriu provocador.

_-Maldição! Diga o que quiser, não sou eu que vou me deitar com ela._ - vomitou as palavras com desprezo e raiva. Sesshoumaru apenas observava a humana se corroendo de ciúmes, se divertindo com a sinceridade expressada em seu rosto angelical, tão diferente de suas palavras, sorriu de lado.

-_Certo_. – disse decidido, esperando a reação da jovem embaixo de seu corpo.

- _Certo?-_ perguntou incerta. - _Certo o que, Sesshy?-_ as palavras deixaram sua boca de modo temeroso.

-_Vou fazer o que me disse, a convidarei para a minha cama._ - mirou a morena com seriedade- _Darei a ela uma noite que jamais esquecerá._ - o tom firme utilizado e o olhar que Sesshoumaru lançou a morena que não deixava transparecer duvidas qualquer a desnortearam, uma tristeza quase sem fim nublou lhe a visão e a estraçalhou por dentro.

_-Me solta Sesshoumaru! Me solta! Deixe-me ir, por favor..-_ e toda raiva que sentia contra o youkai converteu-se em lágrimas, estas escorriam pelas bochechas delicadas limpando-lhe a pele do sofrimento. – _Por favor, me largue...-_ o corpo tremia pelos soluços, pela força em findar aquele choro, mas quanto mais se forçava mas forte ele vinha. Sesshoumaru sentiu o peito apertar, sua brincadeira fora longe demais, terminaria o dialogo com a mulher na linha e esclareceria as coisas com Rin.

-_Só um segundo Rin._ – Sesshoumaru diminuiu a força que aplicava para manter a humana sob seu domínio, saiu de cima da jovem e foi atender ao telefone, mal sabia ele que essa deixa foi a salvação daquele coração machucado. Rin criou forças e rumou em disparada em direção á porta, mas mal sabia ela que o youkai estava ciente de seus movimentos e em milésimos de segundo a capturou pela cintura delgada e a jogou contra a parede, prensou-a com o seu corpo, desceu a face até a altura dos seios e deslizou a língua cálida pela base do pescoço até os lábios da morena.

_-Você me pertence pequena._ - selou os lábios da morena com os seus em um beijo rápido. As lágrimas ainda desciam pelo rosto feminino. - _E não deixarei que fujas para longe de mim._

-_Porque ligou Hana?-_ a voz fria adentrou o ouvido da youkai.

-_Bem, liguei para agradecer pe..-_

_-Melhor, não me interessa. -_ cortou-a de modo áspero. _- E espero que isso não se repita._ - disse enquanto mirava os orbes chocolates densamente marejados, o obrigando a oferecer a morena o que podia naquele momento, um sorriso, não um sorriso provocador, malicioso, levado, mas um totalmente diferente, um sorriso apaixonado, já não adiantava mais tentar fugir, o destino lhe pregara essa peça e teria que aceita-la - _E para finalizarmos essa conversa que já perdurou mais que o necessário, minha fêmea disse que deixei alguns papeis em seu apartamento, mandarei que Jacken passe aí para pega-los_ - acariciou a cabeça de Rin carinhosamente. – _Se era este o assunto de sua ligação dê-se por encerrado e não ligue novamente, não é um pedido, mas uma ordem que espero que acate._ - sibilou entre rosnados- _Desligarei_. - o ultimo som vindo pelo telefone foi o do fim de chamada desligada de modo raivoso. – _E agora minha fêmea, esta satisfeita?-_ apertou-a contra seu corpo e descansou seu queixo no topo da cabeça da humana- _Ou ira tentar uma nova fuga? Pois se é isso que lhe toma a mente agora, terei que ficar atento para captura-la_.

-_Minha fêmea...- _o sussurro foi tão baixo que nem mesmo com sua boa audição o youkai a entendera.

-_O que disse pequena?_ - perguntou enquanto passava a língua provocadoramente pelo lóbulo macio da orelha, arrancando gemidos da humana e espalhando tremores por todo o corpo da mesma.

-_Sou sua fêmea? Foi isso que disse àquela mulher...-_ estava com receio de que tudo fosse produto de sua imaginação.

-_Sim, mas eu já não o disse antes? Porque a duvida minha coelhinha_?- Sesshoumaru começara a desabotoar a camisa alva que a morena usava, desejava-a intensamente.

_-Sim, mas-_

-_Maldição Rin!-_ rosnou irritado, largando o que anteriormente fazia, será que ela não percebia o que estava sentindo? Socou a parede frustrado. - _Será que não percebe Rin?-_ mirou-a decepcionado- _É tão difícil assim?-_os orbes dourados estavam em agonia, depois de fazerem amor no corredor ele havia percebido que o que sentia pela humana era mais que desejo, suspirou resignado, ele a queria para si e foi com este pensamento que seu orgulho cedeu lugar ao sentimento e o youkai com toda sua frieza proferiu de uma só vez o que a humana desejava escutar- _Será que não consegue entender que __**eu te amo**__! Caramba Rin!_

* * *

**_Bom pessoal é isso! :D Espero que tenham gostado e por favor aguardem o próximo capitulo! Beijokinhas da Quish pra todos!  
E para quem ler Lótus estou finalizando o 3 capitulo depois de anos luz hehe mas creio que em 2 semanas no máximo eu postarei eles para que vcs possam ler! Bem, é isso! Até a próxima! Aaaah e mais uma coisinha, responderei os comentários à medida que forem postados, não os deixarei até o proximo capitulo! XD_**

* * *

**Respostas ao reviews! Obrigada a todos que me mandaram e este capitulo e para vcs! Boa Leitura!**

Kurara-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn! Você vai terminar de lê-la sim, promessa da Quish! Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa amei seu review, que fofa, fofa, fofa :3 Espero do fundo, do fundo mesmo que vc possa sempre me agraciar com suas palavras! Obrigada mesmo pelos reviews e por sempre dar o ar de sua graça *-* em meus capitulos *muito feliz* Sem problemas com sua ansiedade, está perfeito o comentário *_* Continue acompanhando a fic e espere que goste do capítulo! Continuarei sim! Desistir nunca! ;) E pelo pedido feito, aqui esta a atualização da fic, espero muitoo que goste *-* E é por leitores como vc que eu escrevo, é muito bom sentir que realmente gostam do que escrevo :3 Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiiiee Guest! Fico imensamente contente que tenha gostado! Sim, sim, sim! Continue acompanhando, sim? Espero que goste do capitulo! Beijoks e até a próxima!

* * *

Shiiaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn! Muda de nick igual troca de roupa hehehe Saudades, saudades, saudades! Só vc mesmo para me fazer escrever buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu estava muito triste por não comentarem buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Eu demorei muito né? Mas estou realmente sem tempo Y-Y estou terminando o curso e me preparando para o mestrado *-* kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Gomen, gomen, mas o Sesshy é realmente louco pela Rine ele ficou algum tempo afastado da menina, aí já viu né kkkkkk é muito fogo para pouca aguaa, então foi no corredor mesmo XD Espere que o capitulo 12 eu farei um hentai bem cute cute para vc hahahaha prometo, prometo! A declaração dele não foi das melhores, mas quando forem oficializar podexa que farei bem cute tbm! :3 Aproveitei as férias para adiantar alguns trabalhos da faculdade mesmo kkkkkkk mas de boa! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk assisto nada, realmente não gosto de VA, me dão um pouco de nojo kkkkkkkkkkkkk Gosto de livros que façam descrição, acho muito lindo o jeito que alguns autores escrevem aí eu me inspiro e escrevo os meus kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Mas Porno não é o meu forte mesmo, não gosto never! Kkkkk pois aí está o meu segredo kkkk pode começar a usa-lo eu deixo ;) Eita, não tenho namorado kkkkkkkkkk Mas terei muahhahhahah irei para a Coreia do Sul e lá eu me arrumo, aí eu poderei testar o que escrevo ahsuahushauhsuahsuahsuhaush Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que bom saber que esta no Nyah, muito bom lá né? Tenhos bons leitores e bem fofos! Fico feliz que smepre comente aqui, serio mesmo, adorooooooooooo seus comentários, muitão mesmo! Eu não ficarei mais triste não, não se preocupe! É uma pena que não saibam que quando se comenta você faz de tudo para postar um capitulo mais rápido, mas é a vida né Só já de tê-la como leitora, é um primor! Vai se entender a lógica do pessoal ne´, não mate o povo não kkkkkk Tadinha da moça Shiia-chan kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Adoro sua inspiração para comentários! Obrigada por não me abandonar! Espero que goste deste capitulo e espere pelo 12! Beijokinhas e até a próxima flor!

* * *

Oiee Kuchiki! Gomen, gomen pela demora L Que fofa, fofa, fofa! Desculpa pela demora! Obrigada pelos comentários! Não vou desistir não, não, não! Pode ficar tranquila! Fico muito, muito, muito feliz que esteja gostando! Continue acompanhando a fic e espero que goste deste capitulo! Beijokinahs e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiie Paty-chan! Obrigada! Continue acompanhando! Boa leitura do 11 capitulo!

* * *

Oiiie Safira-chan! Kkkkkk adorei isso no comentário #akicoperandocomminharaview kkkkkkkk Muito obrigada pelo review! Nhaaa o hentai foi legal né, fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado sim, sim, sim! Podexa, tendo um tempinho é certeza de capitulo novo! Espero que goste do capitulo e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiie Pri-chan! Fico feliz pelo comentário! E pode continuar a ler pois eu não vou parar não! Espero que goste deste capitulo e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiie Mary-chan! Pois é hehe é triste vc se dedicar e ninguém considerar o seu esforço! Mas é a vida né, fazer o que XD Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Fico imensamente feliz que me entenda :3! ^^ Estou contente pelo comentário, agradeço mesmo por tirar um tempinho e me dedicar suas palavras :D Espero que goste deste novo capitulo e que continue acompanhando a fic! Beijokinhas e até aproxima!

OBS: Não consegui te achar para mandar a mensagem privada L Mas creio que tenha como receber noticias de atualização da fic! Não sei como XD

* * *

Oiiie Tayna-chan! Não fique triste! Atualizada! *-* Obrigada pelo apoio, sim, sim qualquer comentário é bom para o autor, isto o motiva escrever, sei lá, dá força sabe, é divertido escrever quando comentam que esta bom e que vc deve continuar XD Continue acompanhando a fic e esperoq eu goste deste capítulo! Até a próxima!

* * *

Oiie Daniii-chan, sumida :3! Fico feliz que tenha retornado hehehe Perdoo sim, sim, sim! Obrigado pelo review! Espero que goste deste capitulo e possa continuar a acompanhar a fic! Beijokinhas e até a proxima!

* * *

Oiie Ari-chan! Seja Bem-vinda! Pois é, mas acontece né Y-Y Fique feliz que tenha gostado da fic e espero que goste deste capitulo e possa continuar a acompanha a fic, sim! Bejokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Shiia-chan! Obrigada novamente pelo companheirismo! *-*

* * *

Oiie Debs-chan! Obrigada pelo review! Fic atualizada e não se preocupe não vou abandonar a fic, não, não :3 Espero que goste deste capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic!

* * *

Oiie Manu-chan! Seja Bem-vinda! Quem bom que gostou da fic! Estou muito, muito contente por isso, sim, sim, sim! Espero tbm que goste do novo capitulo e que possa continuar acompanhando a fic! Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiiie Ana-chan! Obrigadaaaa *_* Capitulo novo! Espero que goste e possa continuar acompanhando a fic! Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiie Aninhaa! Kkkkkkkkkk pegou fofo mesmo, e creio que nenhum bombeiro daria conta de apagar kkkkkkkkk Eles fizeram no corredor mesmo, mas lá não poderia aparecer gente, pois o Sesshy mora em uma cobertura e só sobe se o mesmo disser que pode subir, então no corredor só ele e quem ele deixar subirá, ou seja, lugar perfeito para ele se esbaldar com a Rin-chan kkkkkkkkkkkkk Sem problemas em relação ao review, sei que tem pessoas que acompanham e por estes leitores eu irei escrever, pois vale a pena :D Não conseguirei cumprir prazos, então sempre quando der estarei aqui postando! Brigadão pelo review, fiquei muitíssimo feliz por ele e por sua opinião, sim, sim, sim! Não desistirei jamais, pode ter certeza que terminarei a fic *-* Espero realmente que goste deste capitulo e possa continuar a acompanhar a fic! Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiie Saori-chan! Obrigada pelo review! Continue acompanhando a fic e espero que goste deste novo capítulo! Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Viic-chan! Seja bem-vinda, o mundo das fics é uma aventura maravilhosa, tenho certeza que não se arrependera! Continue acompanhando a fic e espere que goste deste novo capitulo! Não sei se o Kohaku irá aparecer, eu não tenho um rumo definido par história sabe, então talvez ele possa sim aparecer! Beijokinhas e ate a proxima!

Oiie Rita-chan! Obrigada pelo comentário! E fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, sim, sim, sim! Espero tbm que goste deste novo capitulo e possa continuar acompanhando a fic! Portugal? Que legal! *_* Adorei! Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiie Namie-chan! Não, não, não vou deixar de escrever não, não se preocupe! :D

* * *

Vc irá sim saber o final de Doce Encanto, não vou desistir da fic! Desculpa por magoa-la não farei isso mais L Espero que goste deste novo capitulo e que possa continuar acompanhando a fic, com esse nick ou outros, mas não nos abandone ;3 Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

Oiiie tempest-sama! A primeira coisa que disse ao ver seu review foi uuuuuuuuuaaauuuu, que tamanhão hehe Eu amo comentários assim, eu estava precisando de um puxão de orelha e de alguém me abrir os olhos para escrever para as pessoas que estão sempre me acompanhando, obrigada Temp-sama! AMEI, AMEI, AMEI *_* "Escreva não por essas pessoas, mas pelas outras que acompanham incansavelmente suas histórias e comentam todas as vezes que podem. São essas que merecem o SEU reconhecimento, SUA fidelidade e devem inspirar a SUA vontade de escrever" Continuarei a escrever! Sim, sim, sim! Mas tem dia que você explode com certas coisas que se juntam a outras e viram uma imensa bola e aí vc não consegue mais segurar e solta kkkkkkkk É verdade que minhas atualizações estão desreguladas e estou tentando a todo custo diminuir o tempo entre as postagens, mas com o final de curso (monografia)e mestrado chegando fica difícil conciliar tantas coisas né com o pouco tempo que temos L tanto é que quando tive tempo por causa do feriado nacional fiz questão de pegar um tempinho a noite de segunda até quarta e finalizar um capitulo. Mas farei o possível para atualizar mais frequentemente, desculpa mesmo pela demora, tentarei não demorar tanto e não serei como a chuvas no Nordeste Y-Y Gomeeennnn pelo quebra da promessa, mas foi impossível conseguir escrever nesse tempo T-T Fico imensamente feliz que goste da fic, mas muito mais por ela ter sido uma fonte de inspiração para uma pessoa como vc, me perdoe mesmo que eu a tenha decepcionado, não era minha intenção faze-lo Y-Y, mas não continuarei a decepciona-la viu! Vou continuar sim a escrever e para as pessoas que realmente gostem dela ;) Seguirei sempre, Compromisso, responsabilidade, talento, honestidade, força de vontade e o principal, trabalho. Nunca, jamais eu ficaria zangada com sua opinião, seria ilógico algo assim, todos temos opiniões e não me desagradei da tua XD Obrigada pelo maravilhoso review, postei um capitulo novo e espero que goste e possa continuar a acompanhar a fic, ficaria realmente encantada em ter vc como minha leitora! Obrigada mesmo e tentarei ao máximo não demorar, mas se caso demore não brigue comigo T-T Beijokinhas e até a próxima!

* * *

OBRIGADA! ;) E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!


End file.
